Project Legends: Skies of Blood
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Once upon a time, Cyclonia ruled over the entire Atmos. Then along came the Sky Knights, and all that got messed up. This is the story of those who fought tirelessly against the Cyclonians.The story of the first Sky Knights who started it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Legends: Skies of Blood**

**A/N This is a rewrite of my story Skies of Blood, because I just didn't like where it was going... So, sorry to anyone who liked my old story... But I think you'll like this one much better. I'd like to thank ShadowQueen25 for beta reading this.**

**Want to know what Project Legends is? Check out my profile. :)  
**

* * *

"Get all the women and children inside! Now! We don't have much time!"

"Aracus! Look! The Sky!"

Aracus raised his blue eyes to the sky, his eyes widening slightly. A dark swarm was making its way towards the terra. From so far away, it looked like nothing more than a school of cloud krill, but he knew it was something much worse; Cyclonians.

"Hurry!" He shouted, making a sweeping motions with his sword. "They're coming!" A strand of his golden hair fell into his eyes, making him pause to tuck it back under his helmet.

"Father!"

Aracus turned sharply toward the sound of his son's voice. "Lysander! I thought I told you to stay with your mother at the forge!"

The blond-haired boy skidded to a halt in front of his father, his blue eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm old enough, Father! I can fight! You taught me how."

He stared down at Lysander, frowning for a few moments before he spoke. "You're only sixteen... Don't be in such a hurry to grow up." His eyes softened. "But I suppose we need all the swords we can... Tuck your ponytail under your helmet. Otherwise the enemy will use it to get a hold on you."

His son nodded before doing as he was instructed. He froze as his eyes were drawn to the sky. "Father..."

"I know, son, I know... Get into formation with the others," Aracus instructed. He watched Lysander get into formation with the others, trying to ignore the twinge of anxiety he felt. His son could take care of himself... He forced himself to look up at the swarm. They were close enough for him to make out the individual shape of the Cyclonians. They road on some sort of contraption they called a 'skimmer'. It could make a man fly in the sky, just like the balloons they used would, except it was faster and more deadly. It somehow ran on crystals, as did their weapons.

He did not understand how such things worked. He was a mere weapon smith. It was his friend Petrel who worked with crystals... And even he could not figure out how those weapons worked. The only breakthrough he had made so far in his research was how to release the energy from the crystals, but not how to harness it.

Aracus drew his sword as he began to be able to make out the individual features of the enemy. Its plain metal made a rasping sound as it was drawn from its sheath, a sound that was repeated as the rest of the men drew their weapons. He picked up his round shield from where it had been on the ground. It was silver, with a gold swan embedded in the center. He stared down at the swan, the symbol of his terra, and felt a swell of pride. He looked around at the buildings around him, reminding himself what he was fighting for.

It was then that they landed. The Cyclonian machines reverted to some sort of bike as they roared toward the defenders. They pulled to a stop a few hundred meters away. For a few moments there was silence as the two sides just stared at each other.

Then, the Cyclonians ignited their weapons. Their blood red blades extended from seemingly no where, casting shadows upon their faces.

Aracus forced himself to swallow his fear. Lifting his sword, he cried: "For Terra Rex!" He sprinted toward the enemy, narrowing his eyes in determination. His cry was repeated as the rest of the defenders sprinted after him.

The Cyclonians jumped from their rides and ran toward their opponents, letting out a harsh battle cry as they did so. The two sides crashed together as the chaos began.

Aracus ducked as he saw a flash or red, barely able to avoid the Cyclonian's blade. He thrust his blade forward, then ripped it back again, the blood sprinkling from his blade. He snapped his shield up in time to block another blow. He heard a sizzle, and ripped his arm back as he felt the heat of melting metal. He slashed his sword forward, making his attacker back out of his reach.

All around him he could hear the sounds of battle. The death cries. The harsh heavy breathing of enemy combatants. The sizzle of burning flesh. Above all else could be heard the thrumming of the enemy's energy blades. They have been called the Blood Blades of Death.

He was barely aware of what he was doing any more. Dodge and thrust. Dodge and thrust. It was almost mechanical. He froze though as someone let out a cry of alarm. Half turning, his eyes widened.

They were being overrun.

The defenders were outnumbered and dwindling fast. The Cyconians ripped through them, cutting them down with their blade. The smell of burning flesh and the metallic tang of blood floated poignantly through the air.

"Citizens of Terra Rex!" One voice cut strongly through the air, causing the fighters to stop to face the speaker.

Aracus felt his heart skip a beat as a man dismounted a skimmer and walked slowly toward the fighters. He wore splendid black robes, and in his hands he carried nothing but a single staff. It was none other than Master Cyclonis himself.

"You are the last terra to stand against me... But no longer! I am giving you this one chance... Surrender. Your forces are being cut to pieces, and you can stop this needless slaughter if you surrender..."He hissed.

Aracus felt his comrades eyes on him. Knowing they were asking him to make the decision, he spat on the ground towards Cyclonis. "You must think us to be dishonorable cowards if you think we'll surrender to a dog like you!" The roar of his soldiers was deafening as they voiced their support.

"Fine Then I'll have to beat you into the submission **like the dogs you are!**" He drew out his staff to its full, demonic length and began to slash at what seemed like air.

Aracus blinked, confused until he suddenly felt a searing pain. He let out a scream, writhing in agony. The scent of his burning flesh filled his nostrils as electricity coursed through him.

"Father!" Lysander cried, beginning to run towards his father.

"No... Lysander... Stay back!" He managed.

His son froze, staring at his father with wide eyes.

Aracus managed to turn his head enough to regard Cyclonis. His eyes gleamed with defiance. "On my honor... I swear to you that you will never control Terra Rex!"

"Honor? Let's just see where your honor has gotten you!" He mocked, shooting another bolt of lightning from the crystal atop his staff.

Aracus let out another scream, this once filled with more agony than the last.

"Father..." Lysander dropped his sword and fell to his knees, unable to watch his father's suffering. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his friend Tobias beside him, his face pale.

No one made a single move, the air still until split by another scream. It seemed like it went on for hours until finally, Aracus let out once last scream, this one tinged with the sound of death.

No one moved, all just staring at the body, which was burned beyond recognition. Then, some one dropped their sword and fell to their knees. Soon the air was filled with the sound of weapons being dropped to the ground.

"It seems you've made the right choice," Cyclonis sneered. "But you must be punished for your defiance! Men! You know what to do!"

The Cyclonians ignited their red blades once again, their thrumming almost too loud to bear. Before anyone knew what was happening, people were being dragged from their houses into the streets.

Smoke began filling the air as houses were lit on fire, causing more to flee into the streets.

The Cyclonians massacred them. Killing without feeling, as if they were just fattened pigs ready for slaughter. They descended upon houses like locusts on crops, a pestilence that could not be fought back. Killers, laughing as their prey screamed in their grip.

Screams filled the air as people fled, only to be cut down by the merciless, heartless goons. The only thing visible through the billowing clouds of smoke were the hellish glow of the energy blades as they slashed through innocent lives. Through dreams, hopes, and futures.

That day, the skies of Terra Rex ran red with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skies of Blood**

**Chapter 2**

It was said that after that day seven years ago, the sky was stained by the blood of Terra Rex. That day when one third of the terra mercilessly massacred. That day when the streets of Terra Rex were slick with blood. That day which still haunted the nightmares of the denizens of the terra.

The crimson sky hung menacingly over the terra. It hadn't been blue since that day; many people had forgotten what a blue sky actually looked like.

Fear was a tangible substance that hung heavy in the air. They feared the Cyclonians; what they would do to them if they displeased them. It seemed more and more people were disappearing by the day when they didn't have enough to pay the ridiculous taxes that were set. Two-thirds of everything grown was shipped off to Cyclonia, leaving very little for the people of Rex. There was barely enough to go around, especially when the Cyclonians occupying the terra decided to take a little 'bonus' for themselves.

Staring up at the angry red sky, Lysander frowned. He was sick of this; sick of this fear that was bleeding his terra dry; sick of the Cyclonian leeches.

"Hey blondie, get back to work!"

He half turned to see one of the Cyclonian overseers sneering at him, snapping his red energy whip into the air with a loud _crack._ His eyes were drawn to the demonic glow for a few moments, becoming unfocused as the memories rushed back.

He had survived the massacre, but the memory of that day would never escape his mind. The running... The screaming... The scent of blood hanging heavily in the air.... It wasn't something you easily forgot. It still made his stomach churn just thinking about it.

"Hey! What did I just say?"

Lysander snapped back into reality before he picked up his shovel. He turned away from the Cyclonian without any further acknowledgment, which turned out to be a mistake. He felt the searing burning pain across his back moments before he heard the resounding _crack_ the snapping whip made. The force of the blow was enough to make him fall forward.

The Cyclonian stood over him, his energy whip blazing. "Next time I give you an order, you show me respect, got it?"

Part of him knew he should just apologize to the overseer, but instead he stared him in the face, his eyes burning. He whispered, "No."

"What was that?" he demanded, scowling.

"You don't deserve my respect," he replied his voice strengthening with every word. "You're nothing more than a dishonorable- Agh!" He nearly bit his tongue as the whip lashed over his back again. Involuntary tears of pain came to his eyes as the whip's trail left on his back began to burn like fire and sear his flesh.

A foot was planted firmly onto his back as a hand yanked on his ponytail to wrench his head back to sneer at him.

"Listen you," the Cyclonian snarled. "To me, you're nothing more than a dog... No, less than that. To me, you're a maggot. A tiny wriggling maggot. It would mean nothing to me to kill you, go it? In fact, it just might make my day." He pulled out his energy weapon and brought the hellish blade to life.

Lysander's heart thudded in his chest as he stared at the blade, a shadow of fear passing through his eyes. He hated the fear he felt when he saw those blades. Hated it, but there was something inside him that he just couldn't get rid of. Something that forced himself to be deathly afraid of them.

_The only thing he could see through the billowing smoke was the hellish glow of the blood blades. Feeling something warm and wet touch his hand, he looked down and retched as the sea of blood extended toward him. As he emptied his stomach of its contents, he felt Tobias next to him, shaking uncontrollably. His friend's gray eyes were wide and his face was even paler than usual, making his freckles stand out against his skin. They suddenly widened further, and Lysander looked up to see a Cyclonian standing over them, he dripping blade raised high above them, ready to strike..._

His face being pushed into the dirt brought him back to reality and he blinked a few times. The Cyclonian had moved away, apparently satisfied with the fear that he had seen in his eyes.

"Lysander, you must be more careful with what you say..."

Lysander looked up, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "I know Tobias, but... I just... I just hate them so much..." He took his friend's offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. "They're leeching this terra dry!" He winced as he moved his back; the lashes had left a slight burn on his skin.

"There's nothing we can do about it," his friend replied softly, running a hand through his brown hair nervously. "If we make them angry, they'll just... They'll just..." He chewed on his lip, his expression fearful. Seven years had done nothing to lessen the fear he held since the massacre. If anything, the years living under Cyclonian rule had just heightened it.

"I know... Don't think about it, Tobias... I'm not going to do anything to make them angry..."

"That's what you said the last time you ticked one of them off!" His friend exclaimed, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "You need to show them respect or they'll-"

"Respect!" Lysander interjected, eyes narrowing. "They took my father from me! How do you expect me to show respect for them?"

"You just have to," he replied. "I know how you feel, but-"

"Know how I feel? How can you say that? Your father is still alive!"

Tobias looked stricken for a moment before his eyes hardened. "You weren't the only one to lose someone that day! We almost died ourselves that day! If it hadn't been for my brother..." Tears filled his eyes. Even after seven years, the gaping wound caused by the loss of his brother never healed.

This time it was Lysander's turn to look stricken. "Tobias... I didn't mean it! I'm sorry... I just..."

His friend closed his eyes for a few moments, not saying anything. Finally, he spoke. "I know you didn't mean it..." He looked away from him, his gray eyes downcast. "You just need to watch what you say."

"Alright! You wretches can go home for the day!" The head overseer shouted. "You can pick up your wages tomorrow!"

"I don't understand why they pay us if they're just going to take it away again in taxes," Lysander grumbled, walking beside Tobias as they headed home.

His friend nodded in agreement. "It seems more and more people are disappearing when they don't have the money to pay them..." He chewed on his lip for a few moments and looked as if he had something to say, then decided against it.

He looked over at his friend, concerned. "Tobias...?" he prompted.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lysander broke it. "Tobias... Have you ever thought of... Though of fighting back?"

His friend froze, just staring at him, wide-eyed. "Are you... Are you insane? Did you forget what happened seven years ago?"

"No," he replied quietly. "That's something that I'll never be able to forget... But we can't just sit back and do nothing! Every day people disappeared just because they can't pay Cyclonis's ridiculous taxes!"

Again Tobias looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Tobias... What's wrong? Tell me."

"My family... We... We didn't have enough..." Tobias took a deep breath but couldn't stop himself from shaking. "Lysander... I'm scared! What's going to happen to us?"

Lysander didn't know what to say to his panicked friend, so he just put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure... I'm sure things will be fine..."

He snorted in derision. "Because of course things have been working out fine so far."

"I... I won't let anything happen to your family," he decided firmly. "I give you my word of honor."

"... That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you, Lysander. You can't give your word of honor on things you can't control. If they were to.... If they were to try to kill me... I... I don't want you getting yourself killed trying to save me, understand?"

"Tobias..."

"No, Lysander. You have to promise me! I've already had one person die for me! I couldn't live with another!" Tobias's eyes water slightly as he spoke.

"That's... That's not something I can promise, Tobias. You have to understand that. I gave you my word of honor and I mean to keep it."

"Honor... And where has our honor ever gotten us? Look around! Just look! We have nothing left!"

"No... you're wrong... They haven't taken everything from us... Our honor! It's the one thing that they cannot touch! The one thing that they can't take away from us!"

"And what can we do with honor?" Tobias demanded. "Nothing! That's what! The Cyclonians have no honor and look where its gotten them! They rule the entire Atmos!"

"That will one day be their downfall, I assure you," Lysander replied. "Because... Those who fight with honor will always prevail. Maybe not right away, but eventually they will overcome their foes."

Tobias stared at him for a moment before replying. "Those who fight with honor will always prevail... Only if they keep fighting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Skies of Blood**

**Chapter 3**

They walked silently beside each other, Lysander frequently glancing over at his friend, who was beginning to shake. Is seemed that every step he took he took with trepidation.

"Tobias..." He sought to find some words of comfort, but had none to give. Every citizen of Terra Rex feared tax collection day above all others. It was the day when people disappeared, or were just outright killed. Biting his lip, the blond decided it would be best to change the subject to try to distract his friend from his worry. "Tobias... Before the Cyclonians came... How much could your family do with crystals?"

"Crystals?" Tobias echoed emptily. He paused for a moment before seeming to realize what his friend was asking. "My father was beginning to release the energies from them..." He trailed off for a moment and Lysander feared he would lapse back into his anxious silence, but his friend's eyes suddenly sparkled in interest. "It was amazing. You wouldn't even to begin to understand what it was like... The crystals... They all look similar, but..."

"Tell me what it was like," he requested, pleased at his friend's demeanor.

"They all do different things... There was this blue one- my father called it a frost crystal. Any way, it could make things cold! Can you imagine that? We couldn't figure it out. How could a stone make things cold? Then there was the flame crystal. It could light things on fire. There wasn't even any fire in the crystal anywhere. It just came out of no where!"

Lysander smiled as he listened to his friend talk about the crystals his father worked with. Tobias spoke with wide eyed enthusiasm, gesturing to Lysander with his hands almost flailing. Listening to it all made him realize just how powerful crystals were. It was no wonder how easy it was for the Cyclonians to take them over with such small but deadly weapons.

"Of course, I don't know much about how to make them work," Tobias admitted. "Back then I was more interested in girls than I was in crystals."

"You could probably figure it out if you got a hold of some," Lysander replied. "You're a smart kid. You figure out things that I could never dream of comprehending..."

His smile faded. "Yes, but the Cyclonians would never let me near a crystal... They've kept a close eye on my family since they found out about Father's crystal research. They destroyed everything. They took all the crystals we had, and burned all of my father's notes..." He let out an empty sigh. "My father... He's never been quite the same. They've taken everything from him... His son, his life's work..." His gray eyes became troubled as he stared at the ground. "His eyes... Sometimes when I look into them... It's like there's nothing there."

"Tobias..." Again, there were no words of comfort for him to offer. There were some on Terra Rex who were never able to recover from the massacre. Their lives were empty and they lived simply because they did not know what else to do. They lived like shadows, always there but impossible to touch, never wanting to risk having someone close to them that could just be ripped away again.

Tobias took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Lysander... I know you don't like hearing me talk like this. It's just... Everything has been building up for seven years..."

"I understand..." Lysander put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's been hard... For everyone... There isn't a single person that hasn't been wounded from that day... It's a wound that will never fully heal."

He didn't reply, instead kicking at the earth with his toe. They remained in an uneasy silence for a few minutes before Tobias shook his head. "I need to get going, Lysander... If I'm not home soon, my mother will think..."

"I understand... Do you... Do you want me to come with you?"

Tobias hesitated before nodding. "Yes... I... I'm..."

"I know," Lysander said comfortingly. "But I'm sure everything's fine."

He shook his head but said nothing else as he began walking toward his home, his friend right beside him. Everything was eerily silent in the village as they walked through, doing nothing to calm Tobias's nerves. The silence was almost a tangible haze in the air. It was not unusual for the village to be silent on tax collection day, but somehow this silence seemed so much more foreboding.

Tobias broke out into a run when his house came into view. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. There was no reason to assume that, but everything just felt wrong. Lysander had to sprint to catch up to him, a sick feeling in his stomach as it twisted in knots.

"Mother!" Tobias burst through the door, his eyes wide. His mother was knelt on the ground, her shaking hands covering her face. "Mother... Where is Father?"

She didn't respond for a moment. Then she slowly raised her head, her eyes glistening and empty.

"No..." he whispered. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist against the ground. "No!"

His cry of grief shattered Lysander's heart, and he made a move to put a hand on his shoulder, but he hesitated, his hand wavering in the air before falling to his side again. He found himself shaking as tears formed in his eyes. He took a shaking step backwards, not feeling welcome to share in their grief. Turning, he ran blindly, not knowing or even caring where he was going.

Lysander stumbled and fell to his knees. He didn't get up, shaking as wet tears tracked their way down his face. His grief quickly turned to anger.

"D-damn Cyclonians..." He slammed his fist against the ground. His blue eyes narrowed. "How could anyone be so evil? How? I swear, those dishonorable bastards will get what they deserve one day... I swear... On my honor, I swear-" his voice broke as he began shaking again.

"Lysander? What's wrong?"

Lysander found himself looking up into a pair of wide child-like indigo eyes. "Kael..."

He looked much younger than he really was, a combination of his large eyes and messy teal hair which managed to stick out in an infinite number of directions. Kael somehow managed to have an aura of innocence surround him even in these harsh times. He had been only eleven at the time of the massacre, not old enough to completely understand what had happened, and he still carried that ignorance with him to this day, having no one who wanted to break him of his childish veneer.

"What is it?" Kael persisted.

"Tobias's father... He's gone."

"Oh..." He looked saddened, but not grieved. In his world, people disappeared all the time. He didn't stop to think what had happened to them. It was easier that way. He offered Lysander his hand to help him up.

Lysander took his hand and pulled himself to his feet, looking up at Kael, who was a head taller than him. The lanky boy looked vaguely disconcerted at his unhappiness.

He shuffled his feet a bit, not knowing what to say. "Please cheer up... Everyone... Everyone's so unhappy all the time... I... I don't like it..."

Lysander looked up at him and frowned, feeling a stab of pity for him. Not because of his unhappiness, but for his inability to understand it.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, a bit incredulous.

"Why did people give up? There used to be... used to be hope."

"Hope died a long time ago, Kael." Lysander said, his voice sounding almost dead to him.

Kael looked saddened. "Does that mean... Does that mean it has to stay dead forever?"

"You can't bring something back to life. Even if you want to."

"Lysander... Have you given up too?"

"I..." That made him hesitate. "It's... It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Kael asked, blinking. "You've either given up... or you haven't, right?"

"I suppose..."

"So which is it?"

Lysander hesitated once again, then shook his head. "No... I... I don't think this is the end. The Cyconians will get what they deserve... I already swore by my honor that this will be so."

"Really?" He looked excited. "How?"

"That I haven't figured out yet," he admitted. "I think... We can't just sit around and do nothing anymore. We must do everything in our power to defy them!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Skies of Blood**

**Chapter 4**

The sun hung low in the sky, tingeing the sky a deep maroon as it slowly made its descent. The two men were silent, Lysander's earlier words still hanging in the air.

Kael's childish face gleamed in excitement. To him, going against the Cyclonians would just be a game, like when a child plays make-believe. He wasn't there during the massacre. He couldn't possibly understand the terror nearly the entire terra felt as the mere sight of Cyclonians.

Lysander wasn't entirely sure if it was possible to rebel against the Cyclonians. He didn't know if he should even try. Memories of the massacre flashed through his mind. Terra Rex was ripped to shreds that day… What was he thinking? How could he possibly think he could do anything?

Kael was staring up at the burgundy sky, a slight frown on his face. "Lysander… Do you remember what the sky used to look like? You know… Before they came?"

The blonde looked over at his friend, surprised at the uncharacteristic twinge of sorrow on his face. "Don't you remember?"

Glancing down at the ground, the teal haired boy shook his head. "No…"

"Well… It was blue," he replied. "With fluffy white clouds…"

"Do you think... Do you think it will ever be blue again?"

"I don't know… I hope so, I mean… If we get rid of the Cyclonians…" Lysander said the last part hesitantly, glancing over to gage his reaction.

"What're you doin' out here? Don't you know that it's almost past curfew?"

Lysander and Kael turned simultaneously at the sound of the voice. The latter's eyes lit up immediately in admiration. "Soren!"

"Aye, lad, it's me." The man stepped closer to them, his green eyes staring inquisitively at them. He was well muscled and tan due to his work in the fields. His red hair was spiked toward the back of his head, giving him a rather gruff looking appearance. "Now what was it you were just talking about?"

"Nothing," Lysander replied quickly.

"Nothin'? Then what was that I just heard 'bout gettin' rid of Cyclonians?"

"Oh... That..." He cleared his throat. "I was just... Uh..."

"If yer goin' to plan a rebellion, you might want to be a bit more discreet about it... Especially when they're out looking fer people who are out past curfew." He looked at Kael sternly. "You should be home, lad. You'll worry yer mother."

"Yes, Soren," Kael replied quietly. He looked toward Lysander, as if regretting to leave him, but unwilling to disobey Soren.

"Hurry up, lad. The watch is going to be out soon... You might want to run." He watched as Kael ran toward home. His countenance became serious as he turned to face Lysander.

"He really looks up to you, you know," Lysander pointed out, watching the boy until he was out of sight, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"I know..." His serious expression did not soften. "He's an impressionable kid... Come with me. We need to talk."

"But curfew-"

"You can stay the night with me. Your mother will understand. You wouldn't be able to reach yer house before curfew anyways. Mine's much closer."

There was something in Soren's face that told him that he shouldn't argue. Sighing, Lysander followed Soren. They didn't speak until they entered his house- more like a cottage really, with a thatched roof. Soren was one of the few people in the terra that lived alone. He refused to get married and start a family, his reasoning being that bringing children into a world like this would be perhaps the most cruel deed possible. He shut the door behind them and eyed Lysander for a moment before speaking.

"You shouldn't be giving him ideas like that."

Lysander didn't reply for a few moments, sitting on a stool next to the small table. He kicked at the worn floor, sending little clouds of dust spiraling into the air. "Soren... I've been thinking about this for a while, and... I think... I think it's time we do something. People are getting hurt; families destroyed..."

"You don't think I know this? Look around, Lysander. My entire family is gone!" His eyes narrowed for a moment before they softened. "Tell me the truth... Do you really think that standing up to them will do anything?"

He met Soren's gaze. "I... I do. If we fight against them... I know we can prevail! It won't be a repeat of the massacre... We'll... We'll find a way. The Cyclonians are like leeches. They're growing fat and lazy from sucking the terra dry. They'll never see it coming."

He stared into Lysander's determined eyes for a few moments, then nodded. "Alright. Then I'm in."

The blond blinked in surprise; Soren was the last person he had counted on to help them. "You... are?"

"Look around. I don't have anything to lose... But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You need to leave Kael out of this."

Soren's request hung in the air for a few moments before Lysander formulated a reply. "Soren... I'm sorry, but... I can't promise that... I don't think there's anyone else who's willing to fight."

"The only reason he's willing to fight is because the lad doesn't understand what it really means!" Soren hissed dangerously.. "He's never been to battle. He's never seen the blood of his comrades spilled... and I don't want him too! He's the only one on Terra Rex who's life wasn't torn to shreds by those Cyclonian pigs! Leave the boy that way!"

"But Soren... That's why he should fight! He's the only one not afraid of them. He won't freeze at the sight of those... Those demon blades! Those damned blades..." Just the mere thought of them made him shudder. The mere sight of them made him freeze; memories of the massacre flooding back to him. But Kael... Kael had no such memories.

His green eyes narrowed again. "So you want Kael to fight because you don't think you'll be able to? Are you going to send the boy against all of Cyclonia? Do you expect him to be able to win the fight single-handedly? I think you know Kael a bit better than that, don't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that... He won't be alone... You'll be there, won't you? And so will I... And I was thinking of asking Tobias to help as well..."

"I'm not letting you get Kael involved with this."

Lysander bit his lip for a moment before replying. "Kael... Kael's not a child. He can make his own choices. He's of age..."

"In years only..." Soren's scowled, but said nothing more. After a few minutes of tense silence, he spoke again. "I just don't want him to get hurt. I've seen enough people hurt already."

"I know..." He stared at the ground for a long time. "It's not like I _want _to expose him to this sort of thing..."

"I know," he replied, his feet shuffling against the ground. "I guess... I guess if Kael really wants to help out, we can't stop him... But we have to make him understand that it's not a game."

"Of course," Lysander replied. He wrung his hands together. "So do _you _think we can do it?"

Soren looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Even if we can't, we need to give 'em hell."

He grinned. "You bet..." He couldn't help but feel a gnawing fear in his stomach as his mind wandered to the Cyclonians. He bit his lip and scowled; he had to get over his fears. If he didn't... Then this rebellion wouldn't go very far at all. "Tomorrow, we'll get together with Kael and Tobias... Then they can decide whether they're in on this."

"The four of us? Is that it?"

"Is there anyone else we can trust?"

"I'm not sure," Soren admitted. "There are people who would sell us out to make some easy money... Not that I can really blame them, considerin' the circumstances."

Lysander's eyes became downcast. "I can't believe it would come to that... Friends selling out friends..."

"It isn't pretty..." At this, Soren paused. "But then again, nothing is nowadays."

"But that's about to change... I hope..."

**A/N Yeah, kind of a slow chapter, but without them, the story wouldn't advance... The next chapter will be better, I promise. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Skies of Blood

Chapter 5

Tobias was awoken the next morning by a knock on the door. His eyes stared at it dully for a moment before he pushed himself up off the floor; he and his mother hadn't bothered to move from their places on the floor. Father... He couldn't believe it... Those damned Cyclonians! They were slowly taking away everything that mattered to him!

The knocking persisted, much to his annoyance. Couldn't people just leave him in peace? He walked over to the door and ripped it open. He was about to demand what they wanted, but closed his mouth again when he recognized Lysander and Soren. He didn't greet them, only stood aside, allowing them to enter. He went to his mother and knelt by her, shaking her gently.

"Mother... We have guests."

She lifted her head to look at them, her eyes empty. She lowered it again and closed her eyes, as if to go back to sleep. Seeing her like this nearly tore his heart out, but he didn't cry; there were no tears left to shed.

"Mother..." Tobias shook her again. "At least go to your bed..." When she didn't move, his hand dropped to his side and he tilted his head toward Lysander and Soren, who were watching in silence.

Soren took a step forward, "Let me carry her."

Wordlessly, he nodded and moved away, allowing the big man to pick his mother up and move her to her bedroom.

Lysander knelt beside Tobias, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Tobias made a move as if to shrug it off, but then didn't. The blond opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not having any words of comfort. What was there that he could possibly say?

"Lysander... My mother... She won't... She won't become one of _them_ will she?"

"One of them?" Soren questioned, coming over to squat next to them.

Tobias stood, startling the other two. He looked a bit annoyed about having to explain himself to Soren. "One of _them," _He repeated as if that would make things clearer when it did not, he sighed and continued, trying to keep the worry he felt out of his voice. "One of the people who don't care about anything anymore. They barely even live... they just... exist."

"That won't happen to your mother," Lysander assured him, standing up slowly.

"Aye," Soren agreed. "She's a strong woman."

"So were a lot of _them,_" he argued. "Strength has nothing to do with it. In fact that makes it worse, because they have nothing left to be strong for!" His eyes smoldered in anger. "Those damned Cyclonian pigs! How could they- why would they-" His voice became shaky and he broke off, taking a shuddering breath.

"Tobias! Hey Tobias! You left the door open so I just walked in, I hope you don't mind." They all turned, startled as Kael walked in. "My mother wanted me to give you these loaves of sweet bread. We just made them this morning, so they're really fresh... Technically all of our sweets are supposed to go straight to the Cyclonians, but what they won't know won't hurt them, right? I mean what are they going to do? It's not like they'd want to destroy the bakery or anything." His cheerful chatter seemed so out of place in the somber atmosphere of the room, but he took no notice. "Anyway, this one has raisins and the other one doesn't... Hello Soren, Lysander! What are you doing here?"

The three just stared at him for a few moments, as one does when a light suddenly enters a darkened room and the eyes must adjust to it.

"... Why's everyone so serious?" It took a moment for the answer to dawn on him, then he blinked. "Oh... Never mind... Where's your mother, Tobias? I'm supposed to give these to her."

Tobias winced and after a few moments of silence, spoke. "She's not feeling well, Kael. Just give the loaves to me."

"Alright," Kael replied, his cheerful tone almost sounding blasphemous in the still atmosphere of the room. "Tell your mother that I hope she gets better soon." He handed him the bread and smiled at him. "I hope you feel better too."

He forced a smile back at him; one that wasn't in his eyes or voice. "Thanks Kael. I will." His eyes went toward the door, and after a few moments, Kael got the hint.

"Oh, um... I guess I'll be going then..."

Lysander spoke up. "Wait, Kael needs to hear this too."

Tobias turned toward him, his head cocked to the side. "Hear what? Lysander, why are you and Soren here?"

"We've come because it's time for us to take a stand. It's time to rid our terra of this blight forever!"

Kael's eyes shone with excitement, but Tobias took a step back as if stung.

"This again? Are you crazy? Fighting back... It would just get everyone killed... I suppose people are getting killed anyway... But is it really right to speed up our demise?" His gray eyes were downcast as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. "They wouldn't hesitate... They didn't hesitate seven years ago. Aren't you... Aren't you afraid of them?"

"Why should we fear them?" Kael suddenly broke in. "They're not so different than us. They're just people. What can they really do to us?"

After a few moments of silence, Soren spoke. "Kael, you weren't there seven years ago... You didn't see the evil deeds the Cyclonians wrought. You don't understand what they're capable of."

He stared at his friend a few moments, his brow creasing in frustration. "Everyone says that to me... But they never explain what I don't understand!" The room was silent for almost a minute before he spoke again. "Well?"

"Kael..." Lysander hesitated, looking over to Soren for help. "No one explains, because... Because they don't want you to understand."

"Why? What could they have possibly done that people don't want me to know about?"

Soren let out a long sigh. "I never wanted to be the one who told you, but... it looks like I have to. If we're going to have you help us fight the Cyclonians, you're goin' to have to know what you're gettin' into. You need to understand just how ruthless the Cyclonians are." He motioned for the boy to sit before he sat cross legged in front of him. He stared at the ground for a few moments before speaking in a voice that was uncharacteristically quiet. "Let me tell you what happened that day."

Kael nodded, his face instantly becoming serious at his friend's tone of voice. His eyes didn't leave Soren's face as he spoke of the slaughter; of the blood that ran through the streets; of the fear, the terror everyone felt on the day the skies ran red with blood. Soren faltered in a few places, his voice almost choked by his emotion. "The Cyclonians, they didn't care who they were killing... They just killed. They... They enjoyed it. They still do. Kael... Do you understand? Do you understand why Tobias is afraid of them? Why the entire terra is? Do you understand the terror people feel whenever they see those blades?"

Kael didn't reply for a few minutes. He stared at the floor, his face saddened as he absorbed what he had just been told. No one made a sound, just staring at the young man. Finally he spoke, his wide indigo eyes staring into Soren's. "No... I don't understand. I can't understand... No one... No one could be that evil!" Tears shimmered in his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Not even the Cyclonians."

Lysander once again felt a stab of pity for the boy and his inability to understand. He could see the frustration bubbling beneath his sadness, but knew there was nothing he could do. "And yet that's what happened, Kael. They really are that evil. Do you see now why we must fight them?"

Kael just stared at him with his wide eyes, still trying to comprehend it all. "I... I'll never be able to understand what you went through on that day... but... I can do it! I can fight!" Underneath his tears, a glint of determination could be seen.

"This isn't a game, lad, you understand that, right?" Soren asked him. When he nodded, he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's a good lad."

"So that's three of us... Tobias?" Lysander prompted.

"You must... You must be insane!" Tobias exclaimed, standing up quickly. "The reasons why you say we should fight... They're the reasons why we shouldn't! They won't hesitate to kill innocent people; just like they did seven years ago. In fact, they'd probably love it! They're leeches, Lysander! Leeches who would like nothing more than the blood of our people! They have weapons, and a will to kill with them. And what do we have to fight with?" He continued before Lysander could interject with his thoughts. "Yes, we have our honor. But what use is honor if they don't play by the same rules?"

When no one had a reply to that, he sunk to his knees. "Lysander... I can't... I'm... I'm scared. I'm scared! I've lost my father and my brother to them, and I might lose my mother to them in a different way! I'm... I'm too much of a coward to fight."

There was a few moments of silence before Soren spoke. "Bein' afraid doesn't make you a coward... I'm afraid of them... We all are..."

"Then how... How can you fight?"

"Because it's what I have to do," he replied. "They say that courage is doin' what's right, even when you're afraid." He put a hand on Tobias's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"But how do I know if I can do it? I... I don't think I'm strong enough..."

"I think you can do it!" Kael exclaimed. "You could probably do it better than I could! All you have to do is try!"

Tobias looked over at Kael to tell him that it wasn't that simple, but looking into his idealistic expression made him change his mind. If Lysander and Soren could fight, then why couldn't he? He needed to; for his father's sake. Yes, he would fight and avenge his father's death! His eyes glinted in determination as he stood. "I'll do it. I'll fight them! For my father and for all of Rex! I won't let those Cyclonian pigs harm another!"

Lysander nodded firmly before grinning. He pulled his friend into an embrace. "I know you can do it!"

He nodded before pulling away from Lysander. "We have a lot of work to do... What are we going to do about weapons?"

"I... I don't really know," he admitted. "If... If we got you some crystals, would you be able to do anything with them?"

"I might," he replied. "But we don't have a way to get any..."

"How did your family get their crystals before the Cyclonians took over?"

"We found them in the old canyon, but... The Cyclonians have it under constant surveillance now. They don't let anyone near it," Tobias explained.

Lysander's eyes gleamed. "I think we have our first mission. Come on! Finding crystals could be a major blow against the Cyclonians!"

Tobias hesitated, then nodded. "Yes... It would be, wouldn't it?"

Kael grinned, his eyes filling with excitement. "You bet it would be! Are we going right now?"

"Wouldn't it be better to go at night?" Soren asked. "Under the cover of darkness?"

Lysander shook his head. "No... That's when they're looking for people that are sneaking around. No one would expect us to be sneaking there in broad daylight!"

"... That's the worst logic I've ever heard," he replied. "I like it."

"So we're just going to sneak out there and take some crystals?" Tobias asked.

The blond nodded. "Yes... We'll sneak through the forest. They'll never see us coming. Now come on- if we hurry, we won't be late for work."

* * *

"No sign of any Cyclonians so far," Soren said softly. He peered around the tree trunk he was hiding behind before looking back at his friends.

Lysander nodded before beginning to creep forward, Tobias and Kael behind him. Soren fell in behind as they tried to avoid making any sound at all.

"How far is this canyon place?" Kael whispered.

"Not too far," Tobias replied quietly. "We just have to make sure to go around the Cyclonian patrols..."

There was a loud snap and they all straightened in surprise. Kael looked down and grinned sheepishly as he looked down. "Oh... Stepped on a stick." The other three sighed in relief, but nearly jumped as he suddenly straightened again. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lysander asked, glancing around nervously.

They all stayed silent for a few moments, all straining to hear.

"I still don't see why we have to patrol the damn woods. It's not like we ever find any of those dogs in here."

"Because it's orders. Would you rather be working the mine?"

"No way, that's the most boring job there is."

"Exactly, so stop complaining."

Lysander made a motion, signaling them all to hide. He froze behind the tree, his heart beating wildly as he heard the two Cyclonians tramping by. He closed his eyes, as if he could just will the Cyclonians away. He could sense as one of them stopped just on the other side of the tree and could hear the Cyclonian breathing as he leaned up against it.

"Can we take a break now?"

"No, come on. We're almost done."

"Fine, fine... Jeez... You never let me take a break."

After a few tense minutes, the footsteps faded away as the Cyclonians finished their patrol.

"Th-that was close," Tobias managed, his face pale. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Bah, we're almost there," Soren said. "Might as well finish the job."

He nodded, taking a deep breath to steel himself. "Let's go..."

They emerged from the woods a few minutes later with no further incident.

"What's that clanging sound?" Kael questioned, nearing the edge of the canyon. He looked over the edge and let out a gasp. "Guys... Come look at this!"

The other three crept towards the edge and echoed his gasp. There was a huge mining operation going on. There were people swinging at the rocks with pickaxes. A glint off one of the rocks made it clear that they were mining crystals. They were chained together by the ankles, restricting their movements. Groups of Cyclonian overseers stood by, occasionally snapping their energy whips into the air, making the workers cringe.

Lysander found himself tensing in anger. "Those... Those bastards! They're treating those people like slaves!"

Tobias leaned farther over the edge of the canyon, his eyes widened. "F-father!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Skies of Blood**

**Chapter 6**

"Lysander, that's my father down there!" Tobias exclaimed, his eyes shining. "He's still alive! We have to go down there! We…" He trailed off, staring down at the canyon again, his face downcast as reality hit him.

"I'm sorry," Lysander said softly, staring at his friend with an apologetic expression. "But with all the Cyclonians down there… Even if we got close, you wouldn't be able to contact him… The risk would be too great…"

He chewed on his lip as he leaned farther over the edge of the canyon. Tipping his head to the side, he looked at Kael, who was next to him, his eyes widened with interest as he watched the mining operation.

"All those people… They're the ones the Cyclonians took away! They're not dead after all!" Kael exclaimed, bubbling with excitement.

"Aye, but some of 'em look like they want to be," Soren said, keeping back from the edge. "The Cyclonians are treatin' 'em worse than they treat us normally..." His green eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched them. "It's strange. I know these people, but... They don't seem familiar to me at all... The way they move, it's like..."

"It's like they're zombies," Lysander decided. He stared at them sadly. "They've given up hope."

"Then we'll just have to give them some!" Tobias exclaimed, his eyes intent on his father. "Isn't that what you want to do, Lysander? Don't you want to defeat the Cyclonians?"

"There's a difference between fighting the Cyclonians and going on a suicide mission... Tobias, I know you want to see your father but... It's too dangerous... We can't just go rushing down there without a plan!"

He let out a sigh before pulling away from the edge of the canyon. "I know... I know..." He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "I suppose I shouldn't be telling this to my mother then?"

"That would be for the best," Soren remarked. "The less people that know about this, the less chance the Cyclonians will find out about it."

Kael looked back at them. "What are they mining for? It's something shiny, but it doesn't look like metal."

"They're crystals," Lysander replied quietly. He had forgotten that his young friend had never seen one before. "They use them to power their foul machines."

"I know what crystals are used for... Why do they need more? Don't they have enough for their weapons?"

"Who knows," Soren replied. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

They sat in silence, watching the operation for a few moments before Lysander spoke.

"We must be going now or else we'll be missed." He turned to go, but stopped when he noticed only Soren and Kael following. "Tobias?"

His friend was staring out at the canyon again, his eyes glued to his father. He shook his head as if waking up when his name was called. Slowly, he got up, pain in his eyes. "Lysander... Don't make me leave, not now..."

"We have to go, Tobias. I'm sorry, but... We're not ready to be found out yet. I swear to you, when we're strong enough, the first thing we'll do is rescue your father." He offered his friend his hand, but Tobias stood up on his own.

"Yeah, I guess," his friend replied. He turned his gray eyes over the canyon once more before turning away.

Lysander would kill him if he knew what he was doing. So would his mother, but she was in no condition to do anything at the moment. Moving under the cover of darkness, he slipped through the trees, keeping an ear open for approaching Cyclonians.

Tobias knew that this was perhaps the stupidest and most dangerous thing he had ever attempted, but he needed to do it. He needed to see his father again. The forest was eerily silent, which did nothing to calm his nerves. He came to the canyon; the air seemed so still and silent. He knew that the slightest noise made would carry far. He ducked behind a rock as the glow of a Cyclonian lantern floated by him. The only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

What was he doing here? Was he crazy? If he got caught, he could put all his friends lives in danger...

After a few minutes of staying hidden behind the rock, Tobias crept out, sneaking to the edge of the canyon. Peering down, he saw nothing but the dark shapes of boulders and piles of rubble. Where could the prisoners possibly be kept?

He would have to climb down there and find out. After a moment's hesitation he dropped himself over the side of the cliff, hands clinging to the rock face. The cliff was far from being sheer and it was marred by a variety of hand holds, yet he found himself squeezing his eyes shut, unwilling to make a move. He stole a glance downward, then instantly regretted doing so as he began shaking with fear. He looked back up again; he should really just climb back up... But no... If he had gone this far, he would need to go on. He needed to see his father again.

Gritting his teeth in determination, Tobias slowly began his descent into the canyon. He took it slowly, making sure his hands and feet were firmly in place before he made a move to find a new hold. By the time he was halfway down the face, his muscles were shaking from fatigue. He squeezed his eyes shut as he searched for the next hold, urging his tired muscles to keep going. It really should have occurred to him that he was in no such physical condition to climb all the way down the side of a cliff. What was he thinking? Apparently he wasn't, for in the next moment, another starting realization had come to him.

There was no way the Cyclonians forced all their prisoners to scale the canyon wall. That meant that there had to be a path leading down into the canyon, or some _other_ means. He felt like kicking himself. What an idiot he has been! If he had thought of that earlier, he wouldn't be halfway up a cliff on the verge of collapse.

Tobias's irritation at himself made him momentarily careless, and as he jerked his hand down to the next hold, his heart skipped a beat as he knocked loose a rock which tumbled down into the canyon below. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the clacking of the rock on its way down. It seemed to him the loudest sound he had ever heard in his life. He hazarded a look down, causing him to freeze as he spotted the lights of a sentry in the darkness below. He pushed himself as close to the rock as possible, as if that would make him less visible.

For the next few moments, he didn't even dare draw breath. Even his muscles stopped shaking as a surge of fear filled adrenaline shot through him. Finally, he gathered the courage to look down again, fearing that he might see the lights of sentries gathering, but instead, there was darkness. The sentry didn't bother looking up. Who would be foolish enough to sneak down here after all?

Fearing his muscles wouldn't last much longer, Tobias threw caution to the wind, scaling down the edge of the cliff as quickly as possible. When he reached the bottom, he allowed himself to fall onto his back, shaking from fear and exhaustion. What did he think he was doing?

He took deep gasping breaths, wishing that he could do so more quietly. Every moment he expected the shouts of Cyclonians coming to arrest him- or even worse. Trying to banish the tension building in him, Tobias stood, turning his head to examine his surroundings. His eyes were drawn to a dim light in the distance, and he found himself walking in that direction. Growing near, he came to a stop as he spotted a building whose roof protruding from the ground. Here was a long tunnel leading beneath the ground into the facility. Tobias ducked behind a rock as a Cyclonian exited the building, a crystal powered lantern in his hand. If his father was anywhere, it had to be here...

Taking a calming breath, he crept over to the tunnel and peered inside. When there was no sign of any Cyclonians, he ducked inside, trying to move as swiftly, yet cautiously as possible. He came upon a split in the two tunnels and took the one which had the poorest lighting. He could not see more than a few feet away, but he figured that neither could the Cyclonians. The tunnel began to incline, and he could just imagine how deep he was getting into the earth. The tunnel soon widened out, into an even dimmer area. There were some sort of crystals hanging on the walls, giving off the weakest light he had ever seen.

The light was so weak that Tobias nearly bumped into a wall. Wait... that wasn't a wall. He found himself peering into a cell. There was someone in there, sleeping on a bunk. The shape was too large to be his father, however, so he took a step back. As his eyes began adjusting to the poor light source, he realized that this entire room was filled with cells. Looking at how many cells there were made him realize just how many people the Cyclonians had taken away from the village. He peered into each one, desperately searching for the one that held his father while trying to discern any sound that might warn him of an approaching guard.

Tobias spotted a familiar outline in one of the cells. He rushed forward to get a closer look. The man was not sleeping, as were the rest of the prisoners, but was standing upright, staring at the ceiling as if in deep thought. Then, he let out a sob, falling to his knees. "My family... My family! Oh, what will happen to them?"

"Father!" Tobias found it hard to keep his voice down, but he knew that he had to. "Father! I'm here!"

The man stiffened, then turned his head at the sound of Tobias's voice. In an instant, the man was at the bars of his cell, clutching them so hard as to turn his knuckles white. The speed of his approach caused Tobias to stumble back. He crouched down to the man's level, tears filling his eyes. "Father!"

"Tobias?" The man squinted his gray eyes, as if trying to discern his face. He was silent for a few moments, an expression of disbelief on his face. "My son..." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "What do you think you're doing here, you fool?" he demanded.

The venom in his voice caused Tobias to rock back on his heels. "F-father... When I found out that you were still alive, I had to... I had to..."

"Are you trying to get yourself arrested?" Petrel demanded, his eyes narrowing at his son. "If you were to get caught here..." He trailed off at the sight of Tobias's stricken face.

"F-father..." Tears tracked their way down the side of his face. "Father... I just wanted... I just wanted..."

"Tobias..." His father stared at him a few moments, his eyes softening. He reached his hand through the bars to rest it on his cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm just afraid for you, Tobias. Afraid for you and your mother... Does she know you're here?"

Tobias shook his head. "No... I told no one where I was going. Father, I swear to you, we will get you out of here."

"You can't," he replied. "Don't you see, Tobias? Even if you could get me out of here, the Cyclonians would notice I was missing and..." he trailed of when he saw the glint of determination in his son's eyes. "What is it? Why are you giving me that look?"

His son hesitated before making up his mine. "We're taking down the Cyclonians. We're going to start with this place."

That rocked his father back on his heels, but there was something in Tobias's face that made Petrel's objections die in his throat. He was silent, staring at his son hard. "Who is this we?"

Tobias hesitated, then replied, "Perhaps it would be for the best if you didn't know."

His father eyed him for a moment, then nodded. He rested his hands on his son's shoulders through the bars on the cell. "It seems that you've grown up without me knowing it. Whatever it is you decide to do, you have my blessing."

Their gray eyes met, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. Then simultaneously, tears came to their eyes and they embraced the best they could through the bars of the cell.

"You have a long fight ahead of you, my son, but I know that you will prevail."

"At least one of us thinks so..." Tobias stared at the ground a few moments before looking up at his father. "Every time I think about the task ahead of me, it seems... insurmountable... I'm afraid of them, Father... I do not know if I can stand up to them when the time comes."

"Tobias, when the time comes, you will be more than ready. You have more courage than you know."

He stared at the ground again. "If you say so..."

"I do say so... Now you must be leaving, before you get caught by the guard," Petrel warned.

Tobias shook his head. "There's something I need to ask of you first."

"What is it?"

"What do you know of crystals?" He let the question hang in the air. After all his father's notes were destroyed, the family never mentioned crystals in front of him again; the pain of his life's work being destroyed was too much. But now... Now he needed to know..."

"Tobias, I do not have time to explain all I know before the guards arrive," his father said worriedly. "You must get out of here as soon as possible."

Tobias stared at him a moment. "Then I will come back tomorrow night... And every night until I know all I need to know. I know this worries you, Father, but..."

"If you are to succeed, my knowledge needs to be passed to you," Petrel finished for him. He let out a defeated sigh. "Very well... But you must make to me one promise. Promise me to be careful."

"I will, Father, but you have to promise me something as well." Tobias stared at his father intently as he spoke.

"What would you have me promise?"

"You must promise me to never give up hope."

His father met his gaze. "Give up hope? How could I possibly give up hope now? No, my son. For the past seven years, I thought hope had died, but now, as I look upon you... I can feel the hope begin to blossom."


	7. Chapter 7

Skies of Blood

Chapter 7

"Hey blondie, where's your little mousy friend?"

Lysander looked over at the Cyclonian, a frown coming to his lips. Tobias… Where was he? He wrung his hands together nervously. He was never late, but now… "He uh… went to go relieve himself… sir…"

"Really? And how long ago was that?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Uh… I haven't been keeping track."

The Cyclonian snapped his whip in the air, looking at him with a sneer. "Well, when he gets back here, he's going to get a taste of my whip for leaving his duties without permission."

Lysander winced. "Is that really necessary… sir?" He hated having to address the Cyclonian with some measure of respect, but he couldn't risk angering them just yet- not until they were ready to get rid of the parasites permanently…

"You worried about your friend?" he sneered. "How admirable. Well, do _you_ want to take the lashings?"

It was a taunt, a jeer trying to cow him into submission. He hesitated a moment, his mind thinking briefly of his friend and everything he had to go through recently. There was no way he could let him get punished by the Cyclonians. "I will take them in his stead."

The overseer's mouth hung wide in shock for a moment. How could that brat just take responsibility for his friend so calmly? He scowled, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like you haven't been taught proper respect for this yet." He cracked the whip right in front of his face, this time making him flinch for real.

Lysander's eyes were drawn to the demonic glow becoming unfocused. He was brought back to reality when he felt fire trail across his chest as the whip snapped into it. The force of the blow threw him backwards, and a cry of pain escaped his throat before he could stop it.

"You'll soon learn why you don't stand up for friends around here, boy."

He gritted his teeth as the whip cut into his flesh. By the fourth blow, he could no longer hold the excruciating pain in, letting out a blood curdling scream. It was as if his back was on fire as the Cyclonian mercilessly snapped the whip against him. The echoing snap of the whip and the overseer's cruel laughter resonated through his ears, almost unbearable.

Smoke and fire flashed across his vision, the angry red lightning of the weapon bringing him the terrible memories. The screaming in his ears; it was impossible to discern whether it was from his memories, or his own.

"Lysander!"

That cry cut through his reverie, snapping his attention to its source. The fire in his back was fading and he was aware of the Cyclonian ambling away to bother someone else. He had to wipe the tears of pain from his eyes before he could discern the figure. "Tobias?"

His friend was kneeling beside him. "Lysander, are you okay? What set him off?"

His gaze met the worried gray eyes of his friend and for a few moments said nothing. He thought of lying, to protect his friend from guilt, but he could think of nothing he would believe. "You were late."

Tobias's eyes widened. "Lysander… I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"Why? I, uh… I woke up later than usual. Then I had to take care of Mother… She's still not well…"

Lysander stared into his friend's tired eyes for a few moments. He looked as if he had barely slept… But could he really blame him? "You didn't sleep well last night."

"No, I didn't," he agreed. "I… I have a lot on my mind…" He stood up, offering his friend his hand.

Lysander took it, pulling himself to his feet, wincing at the soreness in his back.

Tobias stared at him for a few moments, the guilt clear on his face. "Why did they whip you instead of me?"

"Because… I offered to take the blows for you."

"You… What? Why? Are you a fool?" he demanded, his gray eyes widening. "You didn't have to do that, Lysander…"

"I know that I didn't have to do that," he replied. "I wanted too. You've been through enough lately…"

"Oh… I… Thanks…"

"Hey you two! Get to work!" The Cyclonian shouted. "Or does Blondie want another taste of my whip?"

They both winced, then nodded toward each other before parting to do their jobs.

* * *

"Father... I'm here again," Tobias called softly, peering into the cell.

Petrel moved from the back of the cell, kneeling in front of the bars. "You're having no problems getting here, right? If you were to get caught by the guards, I'd..."

"It's fine, Father," he replied. "I've found a back path leading down into the canyon. The guards don't seem to patrol it very often..." He reached into a pouch that he wore on his belt, retrieving something from it. "I've brought you some sweetbread. Kael made it."

"Kael?" his father raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it's safe to eat then?"

Tobias laughed quietly, handing his father the raisin bread through the bars. "Don't worry, I'm sure his mother was watching him- she would never let him hurt their reputation with spoiled bread."

"I suppose you're right." He began eating the bread eagerly, closing his eyes as savored it.

His son squatted down in front of the cell, his intelligent gray eyes observing him. There was a tinge of sadness in them as he realized just how poorly the prisoners here were treated.

"So you wish for me to teach you what I know about crystal, correct?"

"Yes, Father. I want to know everything you know about them."

Petrel sighed, his eyes half closing. "You must understand, however, that I haven't worked with crystals in seven years... Even then I had not completely mastered them. Tobias... You must complete my research on your own."

"But Father... How can I do that? I don't have access to any crystals, or your old equipment."

"That's why, when I was working today..." He got up, reaching his hand under the old thin mattress in the corner of the cell. He came back, holding two dull looking stones in his hands. "I stole these for you."

Tobias's eyes narrowed as he tried to see the stones clearer in the darkness. "Those are crystals? But they look so... dull."

"That's why I was able to smuggle them out," Petrel explained patiently. "You see, some crystals harmonize themselves naturally. But some need us to harmonize them." He tossed the dull yellow stones to his son, who caught them clumsily. "This will be your first lesson in crystals; how to harmonize."

He looked down at the stones, furrowing his brow. These looked nothing like the crystals that his father used to work with... "What does harmonizing them do?"

"It unleashes their power." His voice was patient once again. "It allows us to use them. Without harmonization, they are useless. Now, hold them close together."

Tobias did as he was told, holding back a yelp of surprise as a spark shot between the two stones. Yellow lightning shot between them, making it impossible to pull them apart. He had to shield his eyes as the stones emitted a blinding golden light. When it faded, he looked down at the two crystals in his hands which were now a shiny yellow.

"Do you remember what kind of crystals those are?" Petrel asked, staring at his son fondly.

"They're uh…" He frowned, trying to remember. "Yellow uh… strikers?"

His father smiled at him. "Yes, that's correct. The Cyclonians… I'm not entirely sure, but I think that they use red strikers in their weapons."

Tobias shuddered at the thought of the demonic glowing blades. "How? How can they harness the crystals like that?"

"I don't know… I was close to finding out, but… My research… It was all destroyed. Let me just tell you the basics of crystals. Much of what I knew has been forgotten... You will have to rediscover what I found."

"Yes… I understand."

"Good. Now let's begin."

* * *

Tobias opened his eyes slowly as the morning light filtered through his window. It had been only four days since he began visiting his father nightly, and he had still not gotten used to the lack of sleep that he got. He slept now from after work until nightfall, and then after he got back until the morning. He had been late to work three times in the past four days, but miraculously the overseers never seemed to notice.

As his eyes came into focus, they widened as he saw the position of the sun. He was late again! Not stopping to grab a piece of bread for breakfast, he rushed out the door, running to the pig farm where he and Lysander were forced to work.

As he neared, he heard voices up ahead, causing him to stop to listen.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your little mousy friend coming late every day."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Then where is he right now?"

"He's-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Tobias flinched as the crack of a whip shattered the air. He found his knees shaking as he tried to take a step forward. His feet were firmly planted to the ground and refused to respond to his orders to move.

"For pity's sake!" Lysander's voice carried through the air, a tinge of anger present. "He has just lost his father… Surely you can grant him a slight reprieve!"

"People die, kid," the Cyclonian retorted. "He should be used to it by now! Besides… Do you really think I give a damn about that kid's feelings?" The snap of the whip resounded through the air again, followed by a slight cry of pain from his friend.

Tobias took a shuddering breath, silently begging for his legs to move. He had to stop the Cyclonian from hurting his friend; it should be him who was taking the beating... But even as those thoughts crossed his mind, he still found himself paralyzed in fear. It wasn't until the whip was silent for a minute that he was able to tenuously creep forward. To his relief, the overseer had left, leaving Lysander kneeling on the ground alone.

"Lysander... I'm sorry... again..." He winced as his friend's sharp blue eyes snapped up to meet his. There was silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Tobias... We have to talk about something. After work, meet us at Soren's house." The blond got to his feet, wincing in pain.

Wordlessly, the brunette nodded. He chewed on his lip and opened his mouth to say something when Lysander cut him off.

"We need to get back to work, before they bother us again." Without waiting to see if his friend would reply, he turned and walked away toward the pig pens.

Sighing, Tobias followed after him. What could Lysander want to talk about? Probably why he was late all the time. He bit his lip, thinking. What could he say? His father thought it best that he not tell anyone of his visits, but... Could he really lie to his friend again? After the whippings he took for him?

Or maybe his friend wouldn't ask... Maybe Lysander had come up with some sort of plan to take care of the Cyclonians. Hoping that the latter conclusion was correct, he picked up his shovel to begin his work for the day.

* * *

Lysander closed the door behind Tobias as they entered Soren's small home. Soren and Kael were already there, the former sitting stoically on a chair at the table while the latter spun around on the stool he was sitting on.

Lysander opened his mouth to speak, and Kael stopped his spinning quickly; perhaps too quickly as the sudden stop in motion made him lose his balance, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Ow…" The boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head and grinning goofily as the others just stared at him. "Sorry…"

Shaking his head, the blond turned toward Tobias. "Tobias… Why have you been coming late to work so often? I've had to cover for you every day these past four days. I know that you've been through a lot, but... Your father isn't really dead. You don't have to be so depressed."

"I… Uh…" Tobias chewed on his bottom lip, gray eyes darting from person to person. "I can't sleep at night… Every night I try to sleep, I have flashbacks to _that_ day. I… It's so hard for me to push them out of my mind… And when I finally do…I don't wake up on time." He was lying… Why was he lying? Lysander looked genuinely concerned for him, and he was lying right to his face.

"When I can't sleep at night, my mother gives me a glass of warm milk and some raisin bread," Kael suggested. "Maybe your mother- ow! Soren! Why are you elbowing me?"

Soren let out a sigh. "Kael…"

"Sorry…"

Lysander stared into his friend's tired eyes, but they were quickly averted. "You… You've had these flashbacks before, Tobias. They've never affected you like this before… Is there something else going on?"

"Well gee, Lysander. I don't know! Maybe the fact that my father is locked away in a cell in some Cyclonian base, forced to mine for yellow strikers all day long! Or maybe that my mother barely even wakes up anymore! Or-"

"How did you know what kind of crystals they were?"

He paled, his mind racing for a suitable lie, but his mind was absolutely blank. He stared at the ground before squeezing his eyes shut. "I… I've been visiting him at night."

The room was silent for a few moments, Soren and Kael looking over at each other in shock, Lysandr just looking at his friend, mouth gaping.

"You WHAT?"

"I've been visiting at night…"

"How could you do something so dangerous?" Lysander demanded. "If you had gotten caught… How could you not tell me? I've been worried about you! I've taken two whippings for you and you don't even tell me when you're doing something that could get you killed? Not only could you get killed, but if they got it out of you what we were planning, you could've gotten us all killed!"

Tobias winced as he listened to his friend rant. He suddenly frowned, glancing up sharply at his friend. "I… I'm not required to tell you everything I do!"

"You do when it puts the rest of us in danger!"

"If I had been caught, it wouldn't have had anything to do with you! I would never betray us!"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Lysander argued.

"Well, either way, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"I'm not trying to do that! I just want to know!"

"You know that's not true!" Tobias nearly shouted. "You're always trying to control what ever you can!"

"Tobias..." Soren's quiet voice cut through them arguing pair, causing them both to look at him. "I've been thinkin'... Without a leader, this resistance movement will fail."

He stared at the man in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"I think Lysander should lead us."

Lysander looked taken aback by this. "Lead...?"

"Yes, lead. Your father lead us during the first battle against the Cyclonians. Aracus was a natural leader... It's in your blood."

Tobias's eyes narrowed. "I don't see why we need a leader so much. The Cyclonians boss me around enough! I don't need Lysander doing it too."

"You know very well that I will not be bossing anyone around! You know me better than that, Tobias!"

"I _do _know you well. That's why I know you'll-"

"Please stop fighting!" Kael blurted out. He looked slightly embarrassed as the three turned to look at him. "I... I just hate fighting... I mean, we're all friends, right? We shouldn't be getting mad at each other." His indigo eyes rested on Tobias for a few moments, who shifted guilty under the wide-eyed gaze.

"Kael's right. We should be fightin' the Cyclonians, not each other," Soren pointed out.

"Yes, I know... I'm sorry..." Tobias wrung his hands together. "I just..."

"No need to apologize," Lysander cut in, a faint smile coming to his lips.

He nodded before speaking again. "I... I agree with Soren... I think it should be you who leads us..."

The blond blinked in surprise. "If... If you're sure.. Kael? What do you think?"

The boy nodded, grinning. "I think that would be awesome!"

"Then... I accept... If you think I should be the leader, then I-" Lysander was cut off by a knocking at the door.

The four of them froze, no one willing to make a move. The knocking continued, and they all exchanged glances. Was it the Cyclonians? Were they caught? Tension hung heavy in the air as no one even dared to take a breath.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lysander took a deep breath and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Skies of Blood

Chapter 8

Hesitantly, Lysander opened the door, fearing the worst. Could it be the Cyclonians? Did they catch wind of their plans somehow? No, impossible… How could they have possibly found out? Unless they had followed Tobias during his nighttime escapades…

He was startled to see a green haired girl, her clear blue eyes staring up at him inquisitively. "… Rhea?" Rhea was the younger sister of Lysander's acquaintance, Lynn. She was sixteen, but liked to act like she was older. She often tried to tag along with him and Soren, but why was she here now?

The girl pushed past Lysander into the room without being invited in. "I want to know what's going on."

"Going on? Nothing's going on," Tobias said quickly.

"Aye… Why are you bargin' into my home?" Soren asked mildly, crossing his arms.

"Because I know something's going on!" she nearly shouted.

Lysander quickly shut the door. "Stop shouting… Nothing is going on."

Rhea turned to Tobias, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You! I've watched you sneak out almost every night."

He paled, momentarily speechless. Finally, he found the voice to speak. "Y-you… saw me?" He stood up quickly, causing her to stumble back, startled. "Who else has seen me?" he demanded. "Did you tell the Cyclonians?"

She stared into his panicked eyes for a moment as he began shaking. "Of course I haven't. What do you take me for? Some sort of snitch? And no one else has seen you… Of course… that could change if you don't tell me what you're all doing."

Lysander found all eyes in the room turned to him as they waited for him to make a decision. He looked over at his shaking friend. If she really told the Cyclonians that he was sneaking out at night, there was no doubt that Tobias would soon join his father- or even worse. On the other hand, if Rhea found out what was really going on, then there would be more chance of them all being found out. Would she really report hem to the Cyclonians?

Finally, he spoke. "I don't know why you think something is going on, Miss Rhea, but I can assure you that it's not. Kael, if you would escort her home?"

"Awww, why do I have to do it?" Kael whined. He was silenced by a sharp glance from Soren. "I mean… Of course… Uh… Come on, Rhea…" He put a hand on her arm to lead her out.

"No!" She ripped her arm free from his grasp. "I know something's going on! Don't lie to me!"

Kael grabbed her arm again, pulling her out the door. Although he was almost two heads taller than her, he was still having problems removing her as she ripped herself away from her again. "Come on, Rhea! You've gotta go!"

She scowled then looked up at him. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Alright… I'm sorry for being such a pain to you, Kael… I'll go with you."

"Uh… Thanks…" the boy opened the door for her, letting her out first. He looked relieved that she wasn't going to fight anymore.

They fell into step beside each other, Rhea having problem keeping up with his long gait. Glancing down at her, he slowed his pace to allow the shorter girl to keep up with him. "So, uh... Where do you live, Rhea?"

"Are you really going to take me home right away?"

Kael blinked. "Well... Yeah. Lysander told me-"

"He didn't tell you that you had to escort me directly home. Could you please hang out with me for awhile?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt any... But I thought you didn't like me very much..."

"What would ever give you that idea?"

"Well you've always called me an immature pumpkin head..."

"Aww, you know I didn't mean anything by it, Kael. I was just fooling around," Rhea said, nudging him in the side.

Kael grinned. "Oh, I didn't know that, 'cause you always told me that fooling around was for kids and that I needed to grow up. I'm glad that you weren't actually serious. So what do you wanna do?"

"Oh, I just want to talk. You're okay with that, right?"

"Yeah... You don't think Soren will mind, do you?" Kael asked, looking down at her.

"Soren? Why would he care?" Rhea asked, crossing her arms.

"Well Soren told me that I have to listen to Lysander," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Why should you have to listen to him?"

"Because he's-" Kael cut himself off realizing that he was about to say 'the leader'. He couldn't go around saying things like that if the others didn't want her to know that there was something going on.

"Yeah? He's what?" she prompted.

"Uh... My elder. And I have to respect people older than me..."

"Right." Rhea glanced at him strangely for a few moments.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "Except..." She took a step closer to him. "I never really noticed how cute you are until now."

A blush crawled across his face, and he gave a nervous chortle. "You're fooling with me again, right?" She was close to him now. Closer than any girl had ever gotten to him before. On the inside, he was panicking. What was she doing? What was he supposed to do?

"Of course not, Kael. What would I have to gain from lying?"

"Uh. Well, nothing, I s'pose... But... You've never liked me this much before."

"Sure I did. You just didn't notice." She smiled, leaning toward him.

Kael leaned back, his face bright red. "I... I uh... I don't notice a lot of things... Uh..."

"No reason to be all flustered..." Rhea put a hand on his chest. "If you're not afraid of the Cyclonians, you shouldn't be afraid of me, right?"

"Yeah... I guess..." But then again, the Cyclonians weren't going to be getting this close to him...

"I mean, how are you going to fight against the Cyclonians if you can't think straight when there's a girl near you?"

He stammered for a few moments. "Well, uh... I usually let Soren do all the thinking, so it really won't be a problem... Besides, there aren't any girls in our group, so..."

Rhea backed away from him, looking triumphant. "Aha! I knew it! I knew something was going on!"

Kael blinked, staring at her for a few moments before it hit him. "Ahhhh! You... You tricked me!"

"Yeah, and it was easy too! See you, pumpkin head!" She stuck her tongue at him before running back in the direction of Soren's house.

* * *

"No! Rhea come back!" he ran after her, mentally cursing himself.

Lysander sighed once Rhea and Kael had left.

"That was close... Too close," Tobias said quietly, kicking at the ground with his toe. "I had no idea that Rhea had seen me..."

"Well it's too late to change that now," Soren pointed out. "At least she agreed to go home with Kael..."

"You don't think... You don't think that she'll really report me to the Cyclonians, do you?"

"Nah. She's full of talk... I don't think that she would do that to us... She's not _that_ bad..."

Lysander studied his friends carefully. Tobias let out a small yawn, rubbing at the dark smudges under his eyes. He looked utterly exhausted; no doubt he had changed his sleeping schedule in order for him to sneak out a night. His gaze shifted to Soren, whose green eyes were tinged with concern as he also surveyed their friend.

"Tobias, maybe you should be goin' home," the redhead suggested. "You look like you need some rest."

"No, I'm fine," he protested. "We have things to discuss..." He crossed his arms, resting them on the table in front of him.

Soren eyed him disbelievingly, but he was right about one thing; there were issues that had to be discussed. Still, he didn't look to be in any shape to be discussing things. "Now Tobias..." He let himself trail off as he noticed Tobias's chin resting on his arms, his eyes closed. He smiled slightly amused as he stared at his friend's sleeping form.

They sat in silence for a few moments observing Tobias before Lysander spoke. "Soren... Why me? Why aren't you the leader of this group...? You're older..."

Soren stared at him for a second before his gaze flickered to the floor. "It's 'cause... There's no way that I would deserve to lead a group like this... I'm no leader."

"But why?" he insisted.

He glared at the ground for a few moments before sighing. "You really want to know?" Wordlessly, the blond nodded causing his friend to take a deep breath. "I haven't told this to anyone... It's a shameful thing... But... I think I can trust you."

Lysander nodded, giving Soren his full attention, intrigued by the serious tone of his voice.

"It was seven years ago..." He closed his eyes momentarily, gathering his thoughts. "Seven years ago, after your father was murdered by Cyclonis... When no one knew whether to keep fighting or not... It was I who dropped that blade... I was the one who started our surrender. The one who betrayed Aracus's last wish. I've never been able to forgive myself."

"Soren... What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Lysander frowned, his mind flashing back to that day.

_No one moved, all just staring at the body, which was burned beyond recognition. Then, someone dropped their sword and fell to their knees. Soon the air was filled with the sound of weapons clanging to the ground, being dropped by tenuous hands, each hit echoing clearly through the air._

"I remember," he admitted quietly. "But... Soren... Even if you hadn't been the first to drop your blade, no one was about to attack Cyclonis... No one has that kind of courage."

Soren glanced at him sharply. "If you don't think anyone has the courage to stand up to the Cyclonians, why are you botherin' to fight?" When Lysander didn't reply, he continued. "If I hadn't been such a coward... If I had instead raised my sword to fight... I know that other would have followed me. People have courage when they're not on their own... If I had raised my blade to fight that day… I would not have tarnished your father's honor." He looked down, not meeting his friend's gaze.

"You're wrong… You didn't tarnish his last wish."

"Don't you remember what he said? He swore upon his honor that Cyclonia would never control Terra Rex, and now-"

"You're wrong, Soren," Lysander repeated. "You didn't betray my father's last wish. He said that Cyclonia would never control Terra Rex. As long as we stand against them; as long as we refuse to yield; as long as we still live; Cyclonia doesn't control Terra Rex. My father's last words remain honored. We are still here to fight." When Soren still didn't reply, he let out an impatient sigh. "You can't blame yourself for what happened! You weren't the only one who dropped their sword that day. In fact, if you hadn't; if you had lead some sort of desperate charge, there would have been more deaths that day."

"'Least they would have been honorable deaths instead of the lives we lead now. The honor our terra once had? It's lost now."

"Yes, they would have been honorable deaths," he agreed. "But our terra's honor would have been lost just the same. With you still living… We can regain what was lost."

"Hrm…" Soren furrowed his brows, considering his words. "I s'pose there's nothin' I can do ta change the past, but… I'll still never forgive myself. I am no leader… But you are."

Lysander frowned slightly; turning away from Soren to study Tobias's sleeping form. "When people look at me… They always tell me how much I remind them of Aracus, but…I'm not my father, Soren. I don't know how to lead people!"

"Well there really isn't anyone else to lead us besides you," he pointed out. "I'm not a leader, neither is Tobias… And Kael? We'd be lucky if the lad could lead himself, never mind others… You'll learn."

The blond stared at his friend for a few more moments. "I'm just… What if I get everyone killed? I could make a wrong decision and people could get hurt… I could never live with myself if that happened…"

"Don't think like that," Soren scolded lightly. "If you think like that, then you _will_ get someone hurt... Jus' believe in yerself."

Lysander nodded. "I suppose so…" Of course, he reflected. He really didn't have much problems believing in his own abilities, but what about the others? What if he pushed them too far? He knew that Soren could handle himself on the field of battle, but what about Tobias? Things had changed since the last battle seven years ago… He was much too nervous and afraid. What if he hesitated and got killed? And Kael, how could he possibly fight? He was so childish, not to mention clumsy, so how could he stand against the Cyclonians? Maybe convincing Kael to join was a bad idea…

"Rhea, don't! Come back here!" Lysander was roused from his thoughts by Kael's voice. "Rhea, please don't!"

Rhea suddenly burst into the room, awaking Tobias with a start. "Huuuh? What?"

"I knew it!" she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the group.

Soren blinked. "And what is it that you know?"

"You're planning something against the Cyclonians! I know you are!"

Lysander stared at her a few moments, his mind frozen in shock for a few moments. What was he supposed to do? "Miss Rhea…. I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"You do too! I tricked it out of Kael!" Rhea's eyes narrowed dangerously.

At the mention of his name, Kael shrunk back, face red. Soren stared at him a few moments before shaking his head with a quiet sigh. He looked toward Lysander, waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose there's no use denying it now," Lysander said quietly.

Tobias glanced over at him sharply, slightly shaking his head in disapproval. Rhea was a loudmouth. There was no way that their secret would be safe with her. His eyes widened slightly as a wave of panic suddenly hit him. With the way things were going, there was no doubt that they would be hanging in the town square by morning.

Despite his friend's obvious nervousness, he went on. "Yes, we're trying to get rid of the Cyclonians… But you mustn't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't!" she replied indignantly. "Because I'm joining your group!"

That statement hung in the air for a few moments, causing the others to look at each other nervously. Was she insane? Lysander asked himself. He was worried about Kael being able to fight; he didn't need to worry about someone even younger…

"That… is impossible," he decided after a brief hesitation. "You are simply too young."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "I'm more mature than Kael, and you know it!"

Kael winced again, staring at the floor, refusing to meet the gazes of anyone else in the room. He fiddled with his fingers guiltily.

"Kael's two years older than you," Soren pointed out mildly. "Although I agree with you that he's… What is it that you call him? An immature pumpkin head?" He let that juvenile statement hang in the air, looking over at the boy apologetically when his face reddened.

"Rhea… If you're as mature as you claim, then surely you understand why you can't join? We don't have time to babysit someone so young," Tobias pointed out.

"Lysander," Rhea whined. "Tell them that I'm old enough to join!"

But he shook his head. "No Rhea… Because you're not."

Her eyes flashed again. "Fine!" she shouted, stomping towards the door. "You'll regret this! I know you will!" With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving the group in an uneasy silence.

**A/N Reviews appreciated. :3 Any suggestions? Comments? Random thoughts you just feel like typing out?**


	9. Chapter 9

Skies of Blood

Chapter 9

Almost immediately after the door was slammed shut, Tobias began shaking. "Lysander! She could report us now! The Cyclonians! They're going to kill us!"

Lysander shook his head. "No... Rhea wouldn't do that... She wouldn't report us to the Cyclonians. She hates them."

"No, but she could tell Lynn, or her father," he argued. "Which might as well be telling the Cyclonians."

That made Soren and Lysander straighten. Lynn and her father were known to be compliers for the Cyclonians, reporting others who had broken the Cyclonian's ridiculous set of rules. They were well paid for this information, making them one of the only families on the terra that didn't have a problem with money. Rhea was always known as denouncing this practice and had numerous fights with the rest of the family.

The blond studied Tobias's face for a few moment. His friend was panicking, and looked to be on the verge of hyperventilation. "Tobias... Calm down.... You just need to calm down."

"How could I possible calm down? Rhea... She might not report all of us, but... If she wanted revenge... She'd... She'd report me! I'm the only one who has acted on my own, so if she wanted to scare you into showing she was serious..." He paled, swaying slightly on his feet. "They'd lock me up with my father! Or worse! They'd just kill me on the spot! I-I-I..."

Soren's eyes widened slightly, and he jumped forward to catch Tobias when his knees gave out. His thin frame was shaking in his arms as the hyperventilation began. He crouched down, still holding his friend in his arms. "Shh... Tobias... It's goin' ta be a'right... Jus' calm down... Nothin's goin' ta happen..." When he didn't rely of calm down, the larger man looked over to Kael, who was still just staring at the ground, guilt written all over his face. "Lad, fetch me the flask I keep in the drawer."

It took him a moment to comprehend, but he nodded, opening a small draw in the counter. After rummaging though it, he withdrew a small metal flask and handed it to Soren. Lysander was crouched beside them now, trying to calm his friend down, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh... Drink this, Tobias... It'll make ya feel better..." He uncorked the flask, holding it up to his friend's lips.

Tobias took a few gulps, his nose wrinkling in disgust, but it seemed to calm him down, his breathing returning to normal.

Lysander took the flask and gave it a quick whiff, blinking in surprise at how concentrated the scent of alcohol was. He looked over at Soren, his brow quirked.

He looked away and shrugged. "It's somethin' I need sometimes... Haven't you ever had a drink before?" When Lysander shook his head he gave an amused snort. "'Course you haven't..." He stood up, bringing Tobias with him. The latter was silent, his eyes unfocused. Soren let out a small sigh. "Lysander, take 'im home, would you?"

Lysander nodded. "Of course... Come on, Tobias..." He gently tugged on his friend's arm, snapping him back into reality. Silently, he followed Lysander out of the house, staring at the ground, just trusting his friend to lead him.

Soren watched them go before turning his gaze to Kael, who had lapsed back into his uncharacteristic silence. "C'mon Kael, don't be like that..."

Kael looked up at him, flushing slightly. "This is all my fault... I let Rhea trick me... Now if something happens to Tobias..."

"Nothin's goin' ta happen to Tobias... Rhea hates the Cyclonians, and her family, too much to turn 'im in... She's goin' ta blow off some steam, then forget all this happened... He's worryin' too much. He always does..."

He nodded. "Yeah... I guess so... I should make him some raisin bread. That always makes me feel better..." He lit up at that. "Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

Soren smiled slightly, amused. "You do that, lad. I bet he'll appreciate it."

Nodding, Kael went back to sitting on the stool, resting his elbows on the table. "Soren... How come I'm allowed to fight the Cyclonians, but Rhea isn't?"

"Well for one, yer two years older. Then there's the fact that yer family doesn't turn people in ta the Cyclonians."

"But... You said yourself that you think I'm... immature." He glanced at the ground for a moment. "Am I really?"

He smiled at him. "Kael, do you really not know the answer to that?"

Kael frowned slightly, spinning around on his stool as he thought. "Guess I never really thought about it... I'm just... me." He was quiet for a moment before asking. "So if that's true, why is it okay for me to fight?"

"Personally... When Lysander brought it up... I thought it was a bad idea," Soren admitted.

He looked down. "Oh..."

"But-" He looked up when he continued. "I think... That this could be good for you... Because, no one has ever let you grow up before, so I think that this'll be a good experience for you... If you want it, that is. We're not forcin' ya ta do anythin'."

"What do you mean that no one's ever let me grow up before?" Kael blinked, confused.

Soren stared into his wide child-like eyes and sighed. "You wouldn't understand... You couldn't understand..."

He frowned, his brow furrowing. "People say that to me a lot."

He sighed. "I know, Kael... I know... One day, you'll understand, and you'll understand why people don't want you to understand."

His look of frustration vanished as he nodded. "Okay, Soren. I believe you." He smiled. "You know a lot more about how these things work than I do."

Soren smiled, a bit amused by his naivety, and yet worried at the same time. He had known Kael for twelve years now. He knew him well enough to know that the boy would follow him blindly. That meant he had to choose the path not only to be the best for himself, but the best for Kael as well. He suddenly found himself filling with doubt. Fighting the Cyclonians... It was something he wanted to do. Something he needed to do to avenge his family; to avenge the entire terra... But Kael... He had no need for vengeance. No need for anything really. He was perfectly content with his life... Of course, that was probably because he knew no other... So was this the right choice for Kael?

"Soren? How come you're looking at me like that?"

Or maybe he just had to let Kael make his own choices... But it wasn't like he told him to follow him blindly... He just did so on his own...

"Helllooooooo, Atmos to Soren, are you still there?"

Soren blinked, looking over at Kael. "I'm jus' thinkin' lad. No need to shout."

"Oh right, sorry..." He looked at the older man curiously, as if trying to fathom his thoughts. When that didn't work, he took the flask in his hands, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Put that down, lad. Yer not goin' ta need that any time soon."

"Yes, Soren," he replied, doing as he was instructed. He eyed the offending flask for a moment before looking back at Soren. "Is Tobias going to be okay?"

"Course he is... He just worries too much," Soren replied. "Puts himself into a panic, is all... Lysander'll calm him down... He always does."

Kael nodded contently. "Good... I wouldn't want him to be upset... I hate it when people are upset..."

He smiled slightly, amused. "I know Kael... I know..." He turned to stare out his small window, his smile fading as he noted the position of the sun. "You should really be goin'... It's gettin' near curfew."

He looked disappointed. "Awww... Do I have to?" Nevertheless, he got up and headed toward the door. "Bye Soren! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah... See you, lad..." His eyes followed him out the door, then turned to the flask on the table. Picking it up, he allowed himself a swig, trying to calm down the torrent of thoughts swirling through his mind. "Kael's goin' ta be fine... Don't worry so much..." He snorted. "I'm startin' ta worry as much as Tobias... That's not healthy..." He took another pull from his flask before corking it again. "Then again, neither is this..."

* * *

Lysander walked in front of his friend, holding onto Tobias's arm as if it were a leash, gently leading him towards home. It made him feel uncomfortable, the silentness of his friend. He looked back at him, the worry clear in his expression. "Tobias..." He felt the urgent need to use words, to express the feelings of anxiety that rested in his chest, but found that he had none to utilize.

This wasn't the Tobias he knew seven years ago... He look so nervous, so fragile... Was it really possible for someone to change so much? He stared into his friend's dull gray eyes and pale freckled face, starting to feel a nagging doubt in his mind. Could he really ask his friend to do this? To risk his life, when he was so obviously terrified to do so?

"Tobias," he began again. "You... You don't have to do this... If you're too afraid..."

Tobias didn't reply, refusing to meet his friend's gaze, instead staring intently at the ground. It wasn't until he reached the door to the house he shared with his mother that he spoke. His voice was so quiet, that Lysander had to lean in close to hear him. "Do you think me to be a coward?"

"Of course not!" he was quick to assure him. "It's perfectly natural to be afraid."

"Don't lie to me, Lysander. Deceit doesn't suit you." He finally looked up to meet his friend's blue-eyed gaze. "You don't think I'll be able to fight when the time comes, do you?" When Lysander hesitated, he laughed bitterly. "That's okay... I don't think I'll be able to do it either. In fact, the only one who has a shred of confidence in my is my father... And what does he know? He's been spending the last seven years ignoring my existence..."

"You know that's not true," Lysander protested. "Tobias... If you keep talking like this, you _won't _be able to fight when the time comes. You just need to relax and stop worrying about everything... You're stronger than this. I know you are."

"Am I?" Tobias asked quietly. "I've been afraid for seven years. Does that make me strong?"

"Everyone has been afraid... Even I have... You just have to..." he trailed off, unable to find the right words. How could he explain to his friend that even if he was afraid, he didn't need to be paralyzed by it? It wasn't something he could just tell someone and have them instantly believe it. No, it was something Tobias would need to learn on his own. "Sneaking out at night to visit your father... That took some courage, Tobias. It's not something everyone could do."

"That wasn't brave... I was terrified the entire time... Terrified of getting caught; of getting my father killed..."

"But that didn't stop you from acting," he argued. "And that's what's important. Don't you understand? You're not as afraid as you think!" When Tobias began shaking his head, he let out an impatient sigh. "What do you want, Tobias?" he demanded harshly. "Do you want me to stand here and tell you that you're a coward? That I _don't_ think that you can fight?" His friend flinched at his irritated tone, but he kept going with it. "But I won't, and do you know why? Because you told me not to lie!" When Tobias went back to staring at the ground, he took his friend's shoulders in his hands, giving him a shake. "You need to stop pitying yourself, Tobias. It really doesn't suit you."

That made him look up. "Lysander... I'm... I'm sorry... I... I don't mean to be this way. I don't want to be this way! I don't want to be afraid all the time! I just... I just am, okay?"

"It's okay," Lysander replied soothingly. "I know it's not your fault..." His friend looked upset, but he wasn't entirely sure what else he could say. Right now, he looked more tired than anything else... "Come on, let's get inside... You need some sleep. That's probably part of what you're feeling right now; exhaustion."

Tobias nodded wearily, allowing Lysander to lead him inside to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I can't sleep now... I need to make dinner for Mother..."

But Lysander shook his head. "No, let me do it. You need your rest right now."

A tiny hint of amusement shone through his features. "Lysander, we both know that you can't cook to save your life."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I was actually just going to go home and bring back whatever my mother cooked."

Tobias bent down, pulling off his boots, smiling slightly. "I guess that would be okay then... As long as your mother doesn't mind..."

"You know that she won't," he reminded him gently.

"No, I suppose not..." He yawned before laying down, pulling his blankets roughly around himself. "Thank you, Lysander.... You're a real friend."

Lysander smiled softly as he watched Tobias's eyes slide shut. "Anytime..." Backing out of the room, he left the house, heading back toward his own. If he hurried, he would have plenty of time to deliver the meal and return home before curfew...

He was about halfway to his home when he spotted a figure moving determinedly toward him. He took a step backwards as he recognized Lynn; Rhea's sister and Cyclonian sympathizer. He couldn't even begin to hide the sneer of disgust that formed on his lips as she ran up to him.

She hardly seemed to notice as she ran a hand through her black hair nervously. "Lysander... I know that you hate me and my father, but..." Her magenta eyes darted around for a few moments to make sure the area was clear of others before she continued. "Rhea's missing. And I think... I think she's about to do something dangerous."

**A/N For anyone who reads this story and likes it, there's a poll/ announcement on my profile that might interest you... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Skies of Blood**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Hey guys, guess what? Here's an extra long chapter for you. In fact, its the length of what two chapters would normally be! Yay! And we're nearing the end... The end of the beginning that is! Yes, now there's just a really long middle to get through before the end... Yeah, there's still a lot to do, so if you like this story, don't worry... Oh, and by the way... A review would be nice... I haven't gotten one of those in a long, long time...  
**

Lysander forced himself to keep a neutral expression on his face as he stared at Lynn. "Rhea? Missing? And why would I know about that?" He kept on his way, ignoring the nervousness gnawing at his gut. She grabbed his arm, making him turn back toward her. "Do you mind? I have things to do... I have to help out Tobias, since the Cyclonians decided to mess around with his family!"

That made her wince. "I wasn't behind that! The Cyclonians do do things on their own you know... Look Lysander, I do what I can to keep my family alive! You'd have done the same thing if they made you the offer they made us!"

"No," he hissed. "I wouldn't. I would never sell out my friends! I have honor, something you seem to lack." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well then don't do it for me! Do it for Rhea!" Lynn stared at him. "And if you won't do it for Rhea..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe you should do it for Tobias."

Lysander stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just think it would be a shame if Tobias were... arrested." Lynn murmured absently, sending Lysander a sideways glare. His eyes hardened. "He's done nothing wrong!" "Well you know that, and I know that..." Turning to face him, a scowl spread across Lynn's face. "But do the Cyclonians know that?"

"You're lucky you're not a man," Lysander hissed, his fists clenched. It would be dishonorable to hit a woman, no matter how much he wanted too. "I would have done it for Rhea. You had no need to threaten my friend."

Lynn winced, then looked to the ground. "I... I'm sorry... I'm just worried about my sister... Surely you can understand that?"

He snorted, turning away from her. "Whatever. I'll help you look for her after I take care of Tobias."

"Take this," Lynn said, reaching into her pocket. She withdrew a red crystal which had a loop of string tied around it. "It'll let you stay out past curfew."

He took a step back, staring at the glowing red crystal. "I'm not wearing that..."

She stared at him for a few moments. "Of course you are. You're wearing this and looking for my sister! It's not an energy blade, you idiot! The crystal doesn't even do anything." She shoved it into his hands.

His eyes hardened, but he put the crystal around his neck. "Fine..."

"Oh, here, give Tobias one too..." She reached into her pocket for another one.

"No," Lysander hissed. "That's where I draw the line. Tobias is in no condition to be running around looking for your sister. He's under enough stress as it is."

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen you, I want my sister found. I don't know here she's gone, but I know that you and your friends are the cause. I want you all out looking!"

"Why don't you have your Cyclonian cronies out looking?"

"They are," she shot back. "But it's not like she'll reveal herself to them."

"Well whatever," Lysander said, stalking away. When he was out of Lynn's sight, he let out a shaking breath, allowing himself to tremble slightly. "Rhea... What have you done?" If Tobias knew about this, there was little doubt that he would have another breakdown... Which is why he wasn't going to find out. Not unless Lynn went to tell him... His eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought. He opened the door to his house angrily, startling his mother and sister who were just sitting down to dinner.

"Lysander? Why are you home so late, honey? What's that around your neck?" His mother's eyes flickered down to the red crystal. If there was one thing she knew about her son, it was that he hated the color red.

"Some sort of crystal that lets me be out past curfew... Mother, something has happened... Rhea's gone missing and I'm supposed to look for her. That and I need dinner for Tobias and his mother, if you wouldn't mind..."

His mother blinked, confusion clouding her features. "Rhea? Tobias? What?"

"There's no time to explain," he replied. "That and... I, uh... I'm not too sure of the whole situation myself... Just that Tobias is too exhausted to cook for his mother tonight."

"Oh, of course, take them some of the dinner I made," she replied, getting up to retrieve a basket.

"Lysander, who's Rhea? Is she your girrrrlfriend?" his eight year-old sister teased.

"Hush, Zalia," Lysander scolded. "Of course not."

"Suuure, Lysander," she replied, blue eyes sparling with mirth. "I believe you."

"Here, Lysander." His mother handed him a basket. "I put in there all that we could spare. Ham, potatoes, and a loaf of fresh bread straight from the bakery. Tell Robin that I hope she gets better soon... And tell Rhea to stop being such a troublemaker!"

"I will," he promised, already heading towards the door.

"And be careful!"

"I will! Don't worry!" Lysander quickly made his way to Tobias's home. The sun was already setting, causing the sky to be tinted a muddy brown as the light gradually faded. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. If the Cyclonians were to find Rhea she would be safe, right? What had caused her to run off in the first place? His pace quickened further as his friend's house came into view, but he paused as he spotted Lynn knocking at the door. "Lynn? Get out of here!" He scowled at her. "I thought I told you to leave him alone!"

"It's none of your business who I see!" she hissed.

"It is when you involve my friend!" Lysander's hand went to the knob door, but he stepped back, surprised when it opened on its own.

"Lysander?" Tobias asked groggily. "Why are you shout- Lynn!" He took a staggering step backwards, his face paling.

"She was just leaving," the blond hissed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, right in her face.

"Lysander... What's going on? Why was Lynn standing outside my door? Did Rhea-?"

"Rhea's missing, Tobias," Lysander replied hesitantly, observing his friend's reaction intently.

He took another staggering step back. "Did... Did they take her?"

He was quick to shake his head. "No, no of course not. Her family's the golden family among the Cyclonians after all."

"Then... Where?" It was impossible to miss the worry that haunted his eyes. He could almost see the cracks that stress had inflicted on his fragile mental state, threatening to shatter it again. They were cracks that he wasn't sure could be held together much longer by glue.

"I don't know. I'm going to go look for her..." Lysander hesitated before asking, "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I..." Tobias trailed off, suddenly paling even further. "If Rhea wanted to find out what we were doing... She'd go to the canyon. She's watched me go there enough times... Lysander! If she gets caught there... My father and the others could be in danger!"

"Shhh... Tobias..." He set the basket down, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Nothing like that is going to happen. Even if they did catch her, they would just throw her in with the others, wouldn't they?"

"I... I don't know... They've wanted to keep that place a secret for some reason. If they think that their secret is revealed... They might try to cover it up by destroying all evidence of the place existing- mainly the workers."

"That won't happen," Lysander replied firmly. "Because I'm going to find her first." He picked up the basket, shoving it in his friend's arms. "Here, that's for your dinner. Now I've got to go."

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Tobias objected, setting the basket down on the counter.

He shook his head. "No, you need to stay here to take care of your mother. Don't worry, I'll get the situation under control."

"No," he replied stubbornly. "I said I'm coming, and I mean it. My mother will understand if it's something to help father."

"Tobias, you just had a mental breakdown, or don't you remember? I'm not risking you having another one."

"You're the one who told me that I should fight even when I'm afraid."

"I didn't mean right this instant! Look Tobias, I know you mean well, but I have enough to worry about without having to worry about you having a breakdown out there..." Lysander inwardly winced, realizing how harsh that must have sounded, but he kept his gaze stern. He didn't want Tobias to be in danger... Or at least not until the cracks had mended.

Tobias dropped his gaze to the floor. "Oh... I... I guess I can't really blame you, can I...?"

"I'm sorry... You've just been pushing yourself to your limits lately. The stress has been getting to you. You're exhausted; you need rest."

"I guess... My limits have never been very high, have they?" He smiled bitterly. "Well you're right, as usual. I'll just stay here out of your way."

"I... I'm glad you understand..." Lysander took a step backwards, then turned to go. "I'll be back soon, don't worry..." When his friend made no reply, he left, risking a glance behind him before he closed the door. Tobias had his back toward him, head tilted downwards, gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles were white. He shook his head regretfully before turning his attention to the task at hand.

The sunk had sunk below the horizon by this point, plunging the sky into blackness. Few stars were visible to chase away the darkness, leaving the only source of light to be the faint red glow of the crystal around his neck, bathing the small visible area in the tint of blood. The night was silent as it always was, the denizens of the terra all shut up inside. None were allowed out past sundown upon penalty of death. Which is why he jumped when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He turned his head, eyes widening as he saw a flash of red.

_The only thing visible through the smoke was the demonic glow of the red blades as those who wielded them cut down everyone in their paths mercilessly, having no feeling, as if the blades had corrupted their very hearts and souls, purging them of their humanity._

Was it one of the Cyclonian patrols, getting ready to kill him for being out past curfew? Was the crystal really not what Lynn claimed? His heartbeat began racing as the red flashed into his vision again.

_The blades cut through flesh and bone like a knife through butter. There was such little effort needed to kill a man with one of those weapons. It just took a simple flick of the wrist..._

Slowly, he turned the rest of his body to face this new source of light, his breath shaking. "Who... Who's there?" He remained absolutely still as he waited for his answer.

"Lysander? That you?" Soren came into view, holding the red crystal in front of him like a lantern. He let out a sigh of relief when his question was confirmed. "Lynn told me I might find you out here... Any sign of Rhea?"

Lysander let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, the release of tension almost euphoric, making him feel a tad of dizziness. "No, but Tobias thinks she'd be down at the canyon."

He nodded. "That would make as much sense as anythin' else would... Let's get goin'."

"Hey Rhea! Rhea, are you there? This is a weird time to be playing hide-and-seek you know!" Kael's voice cut cleanly through the night air, making the pair jump. "But I'll still find you. No one beats me at hide-and-seek!" He emerged from the darkness, big eyes blinking in surprise as he saw Soren and Lysander. "I didn't know you guys were playing too! Well, I've found you, so you lose!"

Soren blinked, tilting his head to the side, a frown coming to his face as he tried to puzzle out his friend's words. "... Playing? Kael, what are you talking about?"

"Lynn didn't tell you?" His indigo eyes blinked twice when he noticed the confusion on both of their faces. "Lynn came and told me that Rhea was playing hide-and-seek and wanted me to go find her."

His frown deepened annoyance crossing his countenance. Although whether he was annoyed at Kael or of Lynn's lie was yet to be seen. "This is no game, lad. She's actually missing."

This time it was Kael's turn to look confused. "What? But Lynn said-"

"Lynn was trying to keep the truth from you," Lysander replied. "She didn't want to upset you..." Then why didn't Lynn just not get him involved at all? She obviously wasn't thinking straight... Kael was probably the last one you wanted involved in anything... Unless you were really desperate... Like he had been when recruiting him... He blinked, feeling a flash of guilt at his own thoughts. "Now, we think we know where she is, so just stay here and keep quiet. If any Cyclonian asks, don't tell then where we've gone." Doubt... Why must he always have this doubt concerning his friends?

"Huh? Why do I have to stay here?"

"Let him come," Soren suggested, his tone mild, but there was something in his expression that told the blond that he shouldn't argue. "He needs to see that this isn't a game."

Lysander sighed. "Alright... But stay quiet, okay? We can't let the Cyclonains know where we're going..." Even with these crystals, he knew that the Cyclonians would not be pleased to find them at a place they had kept a secret from the whole terra. He began leading the way to the woods, wincing at the sound of Kael's heavy footfalls. He glanced back, shooting the boy a look, which Soren was quick to interpret for him.

"Walk lightly," he instructed.

"Oh... Um, sorry..." His footsteps came quieter, much to Lysander's relief.

Unlike the rest of the terra, the woods was far from silent, the heavy footfalls of Cyclonian patrols echoing through the air, making Lysander draw a shaky breath. The light of lanterns floated all around them in the distance, and he felt a weight settling on him. How could they get the group through this without getting caught?

"Single file," he ordered softly. He glanced back to make sure they had done as he asked before leading them through a winding path through the trees, constantly ducking behind bushes when a lantern came their way. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him and turned to admonish Kael.

He felt Soren stiffen as he heard a sound that would never escape his memory; the _snap-hiss _of an energy blade being ignited.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A gruff voice demanded, a Cyclonian stepping into view. His energy blade was held by his side, and Lysander forced himself not to look down, instead focusing on the man's face. "Don't you know what happens to rats like you who break curfew?" A twisted grin came to his countenance. "Well let me just show you-"

"Wait," he managed. He held out the crystal for the Cyclonian to see. "We have these. We're helping in the search for Miss Rhea."

The Cyconian scowled, annoyance and disappointment clear. "Fine. Just you get out of here then. Even with those damn crystals, you're not allowed deeper into the forest."

Lysander nodded, releasing his breath as the energy blade vanished from sight. The Cyclonian grumbled before disappearing through some trees.

"Let's go," he ordered after the Cyclonian was long out of earshot. "We'll have to be more careful... That was too close for my liking..."

Soren nodded, his face a bit pale. "Agreed."

It took them a long time going through the woods. They had to constantly duck the Cyclonian patrols, some looking for Rhea, others who were not. When they neared the edge, Lysander turned to the other two. "We need to leave the crystals here... We can't risk being seen by the Cyclonians." He dropped his to the ground.

Soren and Kael both nodded silently, leaving their crystals beside Lysander's. The light instantly vanished, leaving the group blinking in the darkness for a few moments, eyes straining to get used to the lack of light.

Lysander was the first to make a move, leaving the woods and dropping to his hands and knees, peering over the edge of the canyon. Kael and Soren were quick to follow his example. "I see no sign of her," he said quietly. But then again, it was really too dark for him to see anything.

Kael shifted next to him. "There." He pointed toward a dark shape that was moving around the canyon.

"Are you sure that's her?" Soren asked quietly. "I can't see anything."

"I'm sure... These big eyes of mine are good for _something_ after all..."

Lysander nodded. "Alright, then let's go get her..." He began to get up, when Kael suddenly shoved him back down.

"I... I hear something..."

Blinking, Lysander listened intently. An instant later, a lantern could be seen below, footsteps echoing through the canyon. The dark shape he had seen earlier, scurried away, but a voice cut cleanly through the air. "Halt! Identify yourself!"

More lanterns appeared, making the entire canyon visible as it became washed in light. Rhea froze, her blue eyes wide with fear as she searched for a way to escape. Flashes of red appeared as they drew their energy blades. They walked toward her slowly, menacingly, enjoying the sight of their prey squirming in their grip.

Kael stood. "We have to help her! She's all by herself... She doesn't stand a chance!" He stared down at the demonic blades intently, unaware of his two friends tensing beside him. When neither of them responded, he frowned. "Soren...? Lysander...?"

Rhea began shaking as she stared at the predatory grins of the Cyclonians; twisted and gleeful at this chance they got to stalk down their prey, ready to tear into her at any moment.

Lysander was the first to respond, looking over at him, something flashing through his eyes before he shook his head. "No, Kael... We can't..." His gaze focused on one of the blades for an instant before he shook his head again. "Not now... We have no weapons, no hope of beating so many..."

His face showed confusion. "But Lysander, I thought we were going to-"

"It's not that simple, Kael! Do you think I _like _sitting here helpless while someone gets hurt? No! But we don't have any other choice..."

"But... But Lysander... Are we really just going to stand here and watch Rhea...?" He knelt beside Soren, shaking his shoulder. "Soren, tell Lysander that we have to help her!"

Soren closed his eyes for a moment, hiding his haunted look in his eyes away before looking over at him. "Kael... He's right... We don't have a chance of defeating them here... Besides, by the time we got down there..."

A look of frustration crossed Kael's features as he watched the scene below. His muscles were taut, as if her were about to jump down into the canyon to try to stop it all from unfolding.

Rhea backed herself up against a rock in the middle of the canyon. "Get away from me, you pigs!"

One Cyclonian stepped forward. "Why'd you come here, girl?"

"That's none of your business! Just get away from me!"

He grabbed her wrist. "There's no way we can do that... Now that you know what's here..."

"Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to pull away from her. "You pig! Let me go!"

He grabbed her other wrist, pulling her close to him. "Now, now... You need to play nice... Otherwise... You're just going to get into more trouble than you already are... Tell me, does anyone else know you're here?" His finger traced her jawline, making her shudder involuntarily.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Rhea shouted, squirming and kicking.

The Cyclonians all laughed.

"Oh, I think you'll find that we can be very... Persuasive..." He raised his blade, tinting his eyes a blood red as he smirked down at her. He held it next to her cheek as he stroked in gently with the back of the hand that held the blade.

"I'll never talk! Never!" She bit at his arm, making him cry out in pain. She broke free, making a run for it between the space between two Cyclonians.

He was quick to jump forward, grabbing her in his arms. "Now, you'll find that I can be a forgiving person... If you give me what I want..." His breath was hot as he whispered in her ear. His lips brushed against the side of her neck, drawing another shudder from her.

"No," she hissed. "I'll never give you what you want." She squirmed, giving him another solid kick in the shin.

"Little wench!" He slammed the pommel of his blade into her temple, making her go limp in his arms. He shoved her toward one of the others. "Take her to a cell."

"Rhea!" The cry cut through the now still air, echoing off the stone walls below.

The three men jumped, then turned to see Lynn.

"Lynn?" Lysander asked. "How long have you-"

"Rhea!" she shrieked again. She drew in breath to let out a louder scream, only to have Soren jump forward, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Lynn, shush!" Lysander admonished, staring down at the scene below.

"Sir! I think I heard something!"

"Eh?"

"Someone screaming! I think I heard that!"

"Then go check it out!"

Their voices cut cleanly through the air, causing Soren to straighten. He opened his mouth to say something only to let out a cry of pain as Lynn bit his hand.

"You cowards! You good for nothing cowards! You just stood there and let them hurt my sister!" Lynn shrieked, her eyes were wide, anguish bubbling beneath the surface of her anger.

Kael's face was pale. "I wanted to help... But... But they wouldn't let me!" His eyes filled with tears. "Are they... Are they going to kill her?"

She was about to shriek again when she looked into his sad eyes. "I... No," she lied, walking forward to reach up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, okay? It'll all work out."

Soren frowned, stepping forward. "Lynn," he began sternly. "The lad needs to learn that-"

"There's no time for this!" Lysander hissed, grabbing her arm. "They're going to be up here any minute thanks to your screaming!" He began pulling her into the woods. "Come on, let's go!"

"You... You're not going to help her?" she demanded.

"There's nothing we can do! Not now..." He stared at the ground, not meeting her gaze as he began half-dragging her through the woods. The guilt he felt was slowly growing... How could have just stayed there and let it happen? He should have thought of something... Anything that would have helped... He was such a coward! To freeze at the mere sight of those blades... His breath was shaky as he inhaled and he looked back at Kael and Soren to make sure they were safely behind him. Lynn burst into tears and stopped moving her feet, causing him to be jerked backwards. The earlier animosity he had felt toward her lessened as he saw her going through something everyone on the terra went through- the loss of a family member.

Kael frowned. "Lynn... Don't be sad... Everything's going to work out, remember? You told me so... I bet... I bet Lysander will think of a way to rescue her!"

Lysander shifted uneasily as all eyes turned to him. "I... I can't make any promises... I'll... I'll try to think of something... We don't even know if..." He was about to say 'We don't even know if she's still alive,' but thought better of it. Bitting his lip, he began dragging Lynn again, who eventually ran beside him. "Right now, we need to focus on getting home safely."

* * *

Two guards walked down the lonely halls of the prison block, laughing and joking to themselves.

"Hey," one of them said. "Did you hear that one of the rats got into the canyon?"

"Yeah, I heard. Hard to believe, isn't it? The night watch is going to get an earful... I hear they think it might have told someone else they were here."

"Yeah... They're going to get the little rat to squeal before execution in three days."

"They're waiting that long? Why?"

"I don't know... I think that it makes them more likely to squeal if they think they have time to change our minds... Apparently they forget that we don't really care enough to let them live..."

Inside one of the cells, Petrel's face paled as he began shaking. "No," he whispered. "Tobias..." He fell to his knees, head spinning. "Tobias!"

His son, the one thing he had left in this world... The one hope he had... They were going to destroy him! His hands were clenched tightly, turning his knuckles white.

_A young Tobias stood, looking up at his father, eyes wide in amazement. "So that pretty rock is magic?"_

"_Magic?" He had laughed. "I suppose it may seem that way, but I can assure you that this is perfectly natural..."_

"_But it just lit your workbench on fire! Rocks don't usually do that..."_

Tears filled his eyes, and he made no effort to hold them back, because what was the point? There was no shame in crying when it was all over... When everything was over...

_It was over... The Cyclonians had finally ceased their relentless hunt for blood. Petrel stared around the carnage with dull eyes. His son Magius... Dead... His eyes watered, but he refused to cry. He couldn't cry... Not until it was all over. Tobias... Where was he? Was he gone as well? A father should never have to outlive his children..._

_His gaze was drawn to a shape huddled on the ground. "Tobias!" He ran to his son, wrapping his arms around him, cradling him to his breast. "Tobias... It's alright... It's over... It's all over..."_

_His son clutched him tightly, as the pair sobbed together._

It was over... He was about to outlive both his children after all. He stared down at his clenched fists as his entire body began trembling. Tears ran down his cheeks, droplets of wet splashing down on his hands. "No..." There was still time. Three days... He smiled bitterly. It looks like he wouldn't have to outlive his child after all...

"_You mus promise me to never give up hope," Tobias had said, his eyes intent on him, shining with newfound hope of his own._

Hope... He had promised his son that hope was just beginning, but he was wrong... Hope has died... And when something has died, it's impossible to bring it back.

A cry on anguish echoed through the silent dark halls.

* * *

Kael rubbed his eyes as he stood at the counter of the bakery. Last night... He could hardly believe that happened... Rhea... It was all his fault! If he hadn't been tricked... He straightened as two Cyclonians entered the shop laughing about something.

"So one of them really hung themselves?"

"Yep," the other one confirmed. "Hung himself up sometime in the night. Right after we brought that girl in. One of the new ones... They never last."

"That girl? The one that's going to be killed in three days?"

"Yeah, that one..."

"Think they'll let us play with her?"

"Maybe if we play our cards right..."

Kael knocked a jar of sugar over, hastening to pick it up when the Cyclonians turned to glare at him. Three days... If they were going to rescue her, they had three days...

His mind reached for something, anything that they could do, but he could only reach one conclusion.

They were so screwed...


	11. Chapter 11

Skies of Blood

Chapter 11

Kael chewed on his lip nervously as he handed the Cyclonians their bread, his mind reeling. Three days... What were they going to do? His eyes stayed glued to the Cyclonians until they were out the door, mind racing as he thought about their conundrum. Soren would know what to do, right? He had to tell him! It was still early enough to be able to find him before he left for work.

"Mom!" he called. "Mom!"

His mother emerged from the back room, dusting flour off of her hands. "What is it, Sweetie?" She had the same bright indigo eyes, but had long dark purple hair; Kael had inherited his messy teal hair from his father.

"I have to go see Soren," he explained. "I have something important I have to tell him."

"But you have to watch the counter. You know how important serving our customers is."

"But can't Dad do it? Pleeeeeease?" he begged, his eyes wide and his lower lip pouting sightly.

She smiled, reaching up to tussle his hair. "Oh, alright... You know that I can't resist a face like that... Just be sure to hurry back, okay?"

He grinned. "Thanks, Mom!" Turning, he hurried from the bakery heading towards Soren's house.

It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. Kael never liked clear days because it always looked like the red sky was glaring down at him. Even the jagged looking swirling clouds provided some relief for him. Yet, even as he hated it, he still often found himself staring up at it, trying to imagine what it had looked like before; a nice peaceful blue compared to the war-like red that took its place... Or at least, that's what Lysander claimed... He often found it sad that he couldn't remember the old sky. It sounded so pretty...

He was so busy looking up at the sky that he walked straight into someone, causing him to blink and look down, surprised.

"Kael, you should really watch where you're going, lad."

"Oh! Soren! Uh... Sorry... I was distracted by the sky..."

"You always are..." Soren tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms. "Why are you out here? Yer s'posed to be at the bakery, aren't you?"

"I, uh... I have something to tell you! I overheard some Cyclonians talking, and- and- we only have three days!"

"Three days 'till what?"

"Three days until they kill Rhea!"

Soren inhaled sharply. "Shh... Keep your voice down," he warned, glancing around warily. "We're not s'posed to know things like that..."

"What do we do?" Kael asked, eyes wide in concern.

"Do?" He repeated. "There's nothin' we can do."

"But, but Soren!" he protested. "I thought we were s'posed to be the good guys! Good guys save people!"

The older man sighed. "Kael, it isn't that simple."

A look of frustration came across his face. "What do you mean it's not that simple? We're either going to help people, or we're not, right?"

"Well then, if it is that simple, how are we goin' to get to Rhea? Hmmm? Are we goin' to just march right down there and ask for her? You think they'll just hand her over just like that?"

"I... I thought that you would know what to do," Kael replied quietly, kicking at the earth with his toe. "And Lysander told Lynn that-"

"Lysander was lyin'. Jus' tryin' to make her feel better," Soren said, uncrossing his arms. "People do that sometimes..."

"But Soren!" he protested again. "Lysander doesn't lie! Not ever!"

That made the older man pause. That was true, he realized. His friend was always honest; foolishly so. The only people he had ever lied to were the Cyclonians, which he always did poorly. He thought for a moment, remembering the conviction he saw in the blond's feature. Kael was right; Lysander wasn't just making her feel better. The fool actually thought he could think of a way to save her. Or try to at least. "... Let's find Lysander. I don't think it's late enough to be at work yet..."

Kael grinned. "Thanks Soren..."

"Thanks fer what? Nothin' was goin' to stop you from findin' Lysander on your own..."

He blinked. "Well, I told Mom that I was going to be with you. I can't go somewhere else without telling her."

"Yer eighteen years old, almost nineteen now. I think yer old enough to go somewhere without tellin' yer mother."

"That's not what Mom says," he replied with a goofy grin. "Besides, I like being with you."

Soren smiled slightly. "Alright, lad, let's go..." He turned, began walking, then paused. "Actually, we should probably be headin' to Tobias's house..."

"How come?" he asked, blinking.

"Because Lysander'll be wantin' to check on 'im after what happened last night... You know how concerned he gets over other people..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Lysander sure is nice, isn't he?"

"Well I guess that's one way to put it..."

"Why, how would you put it?"

"Overbearin'. Seems to me that sometimes he doesn't think anyone can do anythin' on their own..." Soren shrugged. "But I guess he's just been around enough people who can't."

"Oh..." Kael blinked, not completely understanding what he meant. "There's nothing wrong with helping people..."

"No, there isn't," he agreed. "But there's a difference between helpin' people and just doin' things for 'em."

"I guess," he decided, looking back up at the sky, silent for a few moments. ". Soren?"

"Yes, Kael?"

"Lynn told me that everything was going to be alright and that everything was going to work out..." Kael trailed off for a few seconds before continuing. "Was she lying?"

Soren stared at him for a few moments, frowning slightly. "I really can't answer that, because... Well, there's no way to know... Not until the very end."

"Oh..." he was silent another few moments. "Soren?"

"Yeah?"

"When will that be?"

"There's no way to know that either. Not until it's already here..."

---

"I'm fine, Lysander, really," Tobias said for the umpteenth time, arms crossed and frustration evident in his features. "So just tell me what happened last night."

Lysander frowned, his own arms crossing. "But Tobias-"

"Lysander," he hissed sharply, cutting him off. "If you're not telling me, I know it has to be something terrible, so just spit it out! I promise you that I'll be able to handle whatever it is that happened."

His gaze dropped to the ground for an instant before he met his friend's irritated gaze. "They- They took her. The Cyclonians. You were right, she was at the canyon. I got there just in time to watch. Kael wanted to help her, but- but I was too cowardly to act!"

"You weren't being cowardly," Tobias admonished. "You were being reasonable."

"Yes, well... Tell that to Lynn."

The pair sat in a tense silence for a few moments, neither wishing to contemplate the consequences of Rhea being captured. Would they get it all out of her? Would they find out about their resistance?

"Tobias, I was thinking that- That it was time for us to start thinking about a way to defeat the Cyclonians. Now that Rhea has been captured, we can't risk waiting any longer. I don't know how long she would be able to hold up against interrogation." Lysander looked up to meet his friend's troubled gaze. "This is it. Are you going to fight, or not? I wouldn't think any less of you if you decided to back out now."

Tobias's gaze dropped to the floor, his brows contracting as he thought hard. "So afraid... Why must I be so afraid?" he mumbled to himself. He risked a glance up at Lysander, who kept a carefully neutral expression on his face, not wanting to pressure him into anything. "Lysander... I'm not brave like you... I... I need a few minutes to think."

He just nodded, blue eyes focusing on him for a few moments before flicking to somewhere else. The minutes dragged on as Tobias paced around the room, hands clasped behind his back. He closed his eyes, then opened them as he spoke. "Four people. Do you really think it to be possible for four people to stop the Cyclonians? One of us hasn't even held a weapon before. Do you honestly believe that anything we do could make a difference?" His tone wasn't mocking or snide, it was inquisitive, simply asking for the truth to be told.

"I do," Lysander confirmed solemnly.

"Why?"

He let the question hang in the air for a moment, considering an answer. "Soren told me something yesterday while you were sleeping... He told me that people have courage when they're not alone. If we were to fight, I know that others would stand up and join us. Some say that Terra Rex lost its honor after the day the skies ran red, but... I don't think that's true. No, Our honor- the honor of this terra- is just hidden beneath the surface. It just needs someone to unearth it, and once someone has done that? Then others will flock to it. Right now, they don't remember how much our honor meant to us, but if we were to fight- They'd remember. They'd remember and join us! Join us to regain it! No, not to regain it, because it was never lost! We will not fail, Tobias. We cannot fail! Because those who fight with honor always prevail!"

"I- I really want to believe that, Lysander- That those who fight with honor will always prevail, but... What is honor? What do the Cyclonians fight for? Surely they are fighting for their own twisted version of honor? So then, whose honor will win out in the end? How can you be so sure that it will be us?"

"No Tobias, you're wrong. The Cyclonians don't see themselves as honorable. They would spit upon their own honor if it were to help them gain something... No, what they fight for is their own gain and nothing more. That's not why we fight. We fight not for our own betterment, but for the betterment of others."

Tobias looked up at that, tilting his head slightly, his eyes alight with determination. "You're right... I'll do it. I will fight, and I will do so with honor... Or at least... I'll try..."

"That's all I can ask you to do." Lysander gave a solemn nod, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Just don't let things get to you... If you get too stressed, you have to let me know. We're a team now, you don't need to keep these things to yourself."

"Well, I never really did need to keep it to myself, did I?" He asked, scratching the back of his head ruefully.

"No... No you didn't..."

"I'm sorry about before," he said quietly, dropping his gaze again. "For accusing you of only wanting to boss people around..."

"I know, you apologized for that before," he pointed out mildly. "I should apologize as well... I should not have reacted so harshly when I discovered your visits to your father..."

"No, you had a right to be upset," Tobias replied. "After all, I could have put the entire group in danger... I did it for selfish reasons. I shouldn't have put myself before the needs of the group..."

"Perhaps you didn't... Tobias, when you were with your father, you were learning about crystals, were you not?"

"Yes..."

"So then, would it be possible for you to-"

"Three days!" Kael suddenly burst into the house, causing Tobias to jump back and Lysander to turn, bracing himself.

"Kael, I told you to knock first!" Soren entered behind Kael, hiding his eyes behind his left hand. "Don't you remember your manners, lad?"

"Oh..." He blinked. "Sorry Soren..."

"Don't apologize to me, lad. It's Tobias's house that you keep burtsin' into... Looks like you almost gave 'im a heart attack too..."

"Oh, sorry Tobias... I just uh..." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. "Got a bit excited there..."

Upon recognizing Kael and Soren, Tobias had instantly relaxed. "It's alright, Kael. Just tell me what you meant. Three days? Three days until what?"

"We have three days to rescue Rhea!" Kael exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Lysander questioned.

"I heard the Cyclonians talking about it this morning!"

"Are you sure?" Tobias persisted. "Maybe you misheard them."

"I'm sure! I could hear everything they were talking about! They said that a man hung himself after they brought 'the girl' in. The one that's going to be killed in three days. That has to be Rhea! It has to be!"

Tobias's eyes went wide. "Wait, back up a bit... Did you say that a man hung himself?"

Kael blinked. "Yes, that's what they said." He looked a bit saddened for a moment. "It's sad, isn't it? That that man had given up hope like that. I wish that people would stop giving up hope. There's always hope, right?"

He didn't seem to pay attention to Kael's ramblings. "After Rhea was brought in- Lysander, you don't think that-"

"There's no reason to assume that it was your father that hung himself," Lysander cut in.

"I- I guess, but... I didn't visit him last night. If he heard that someone had been captured he would think that... That I was the one that was to die..."

"Even if he did think that, would yer father really be one to hang himself?" Soren questioned.

"I- I don't know..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. Lysander watched his face carefully, trying to see if the strain on his mind was about to widen the cracks he had noticed last night. To his surprise, the opposite seemed to occur as the flame of determination entered his eyes, welding the cracks shut. "Either way, we have to do something. This is our time to act. We might not have much more."

Lysander nodded in approval. "Yes... And this is also the last chance for anyone to back out." His gaze went to Kael.

Kael blinked, noticing that he was being watched. "I'm not backing out! Lysander I can fight! I know I can! Right, Soren?"

Soren looked over at him, his gaze troubled. "I can't tell you that, lad. Only you know if you have the strength to do what's necessary. This is no game, any one of us could die... We'll be lucky if it's only one."

"You don't have to keep telling me that it's not a game. I haven't forgotten..." His face was uncharacteristically serious. "Rhea being captured... It was all my fault. I can't back down now. I'll fight."

Soren smiled, reaching up to rest his hands on his shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Kael." He gave him a nod.

Kael grinned, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, Soren."

Lysander couldn't keep a smile off his face as he watched the pair; Kael grinning and Soren looking a bit surprised by the sudden show of affection. Perhaps a bit embarrassed as well, but not displeased. "So it's decided then. We're all going to fight. I propose that we take an oath. An oath to do everything we can to protect our terra from the Cyclonians, to fight with honor until the very end."

The others all glanced at each other before nodding, returning their gazes to stare at him intently.

Lysander dropped to one knee, bowing his head, allowing a moment of silence before speaking. "On my honor, I swear that I will do all that is possible to protect the citizens of Terra Rex. That I will fight until my last breath to rid this terra of the Cyclonian menace. I will fight, not for my own ends, but for the honor of my terra. I vow to do my best to lead, and to do so without losing sight of my honor, or the honor of my comrades." He tilted his head up, determined gaze falling on his comrades; hey were comrades now, not just mere friends.

Tobias bowed his head, then mirrored Lysander's pose. "On my honor, I swear that I will do my best to protect Terra Rex from the Cyclonians. I will avenge my brother, and all those who have been lost. I will fight with honor, and do all that I can to make sure that our cause will not fail."

Kael glanced around, then blinked, hastily dropping to one knee. "On my honor, I swear that, uh, I'll fight the Cyclonians... With honor and... uh..." He hesitated at his own lack of eloquence, but forced himself to move on. "I just want things to go back to the way they were. I will fight until there's a day when- when everyone can be happy again!"

"I'm not really one for fancy words and such." Nevertheless, Soren dropped to one knee just like the rest. "On my honor I swear to protect the lives of the people of Terra Rex, and the lives of my comrades."

Lysander waited a few moments to see if there was more, but when there was not, he turned his gaze to each person in turn, studying their features. Kael was the easiest to read, his determined gaze fueled by wide-eyed idealism. Happiness... It seemed such a simple goal, but he knew that it would be no simple task to achieve. Behind Tobias's determination, shadows of anxiety could be seen lurking. Self-doubt, Lysander realized, mingled with the faint fear of Cyclonians that was always present. Soren looked anxious as well, but his anxiety was of a different breed, he decided as he noticed his friend's gaze frequently flickering over to Kael.

They were silent, each contemplating the gravity of the task set before them. It was Lysander who spoke first, rising to his feet. "We need a plan, and we need it fast; we don't have much time."

As the others stood up as well, Tobias glanced around at them a bit unsure of himself. "We... We can't fight them all at once. There's too many... We don't have weapons either."

"I was going to ask you his earlier, but Kael interrupted us. Do you think it possible that you could build an energy blade? Your father has been teaching you about crystals..."

"I- I'm going to try," he decided. "Lysander... Do you recall how to forge weapons? I know that seven years ago you were only beginning your apprenticeship with your father, but..."

"I remember enough," he answered. "And the forge is still there- it's just been empty ever since that day. I think that everything should be still working..."

"What about material?" Soren asked. "Yer goin' to need somethin' to forge with."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I will, won't I? We'll have to look around and grab any scrap of metal we can. I know that I have some that we can spare at my house." Lysander nodded. "We're going to need all the metal we can if we're going to make four blades. I'm not sure if there'll be enough..."

"Well we'll have to try," Kael decided. "There's tons of metal stuff in the bakery. I'm sure my parents won't miss a few things."

"Yes, I'm sure I have some things here as well," Tobias mused. "But even with four energy blades- if I can figure out how to make them- that won't be enough to defeat the Cyclonians..."

"Yes, I realize that," Lysander replied. "That's why I said we'll need a plan."

"Yes, I know, I..." He looked unsure of himself for another moment. "I think I have a plan." When the other three looked at him expectantly, he continued. "Soren, when you're weeding the fields, do you ever come across nightshade?"

"That has purple flowers, right?" Soren replied, thinking a moment. "Yeah, we come across that. Why?"

"Because nightshade is a highly poisonous plant. Is there anything else out there that you could find that's poisonous?"

"Quite a few plants really." He trailed off for a moment. "You plannin' on poisonin' the Cyclonians? There's no way to be poisonin' all of them, and the ones that weren't... Well, it wouldn't take them long to track down where the poison came from."

"That's not my entire plan," Tobias replied impatiently. "Listen. Kael, all the sweets you make go straight to the Cyclonian base, right?"

"Yep," the boy replied, nodding.

"Do they check them at the bakery to see if they're safe?"

"No, why would they?"

"Good... Soren, I need you to gather all the nightshade and other poisonous plants that you can. Kael, I want you to find a way to mix those plants into some batter without them being noticed."

"My parents don't let me do baking unsupervised," Kael said worriedly. "And I don't think they'd let me poison anything..."

"Then do it when they're asleep," Soren suggested.

"Alright."

Tobias nodded, then turned to Lysander. "Lysander, I need you to get me two more yellow strikers- those are the crystals they're mining for in the canyon. Maybe even more; just get as many as you can safely carry."

"Alright..." He looked at him for a moment. "So what are we going to do? Poison them and then go and take out the rest?"

"Not exactly; there's one more part left of my plan." This time he looked even more unsure. "The only Cyclonians that shouldn't be affected by the poison will be the ones stationed in the crystal mine, right? So then we're going to have to take care of those while the Cyclonians at the other base are distracted by tracking down the poison. And to do that, um, we're going to start a prisoner uprising."

"You make it sound so simple," Soren commented dryly.

"If we start the fight, others will follow. People have courage when they're not alone; isn't that basically what you told me?" Lysander questioned.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"It's going to be dangerous... We might not all make it through alive, but I-I don't see any other option." Tobias stared at them for a few moments.

"We don't have much time," Lysander pointed out. "Not if we're going to save Rhea."

"Save... Rhea... Are-Are you serious?" he stared at him incredulously. "Lysander, to do that would mean..."

"It would mean basically having to start this operation tomorrow, yes."

"Tomorrow?" Kael blinked. "But don't we have until the day after tomorrow?"

"No, because we don't know when they're going to execute her. They could do it at dawn of the third day, meaning we could show up too late. Tomorrow night would be the farthest we could afford to wait," Tobias explained. "Which also means Lysander and I will have to skip work today to get this all ready and hope that no one takes notice..."

"What about me?" Kael asked. "What can I do? I want to help!"

"I want you to stay in the bakery; keep your eyes on the Cyclonians and alert me if you find out any new information concerning Rhea. That, and start gathering any metal you can find. Soren, I'll need you of course to start gathering the plants and maybe see if you could smuggle out some of the farm tools to melt down." He nodded, his confidence building. "I'm going to stay here and try to figure out how to make an energy weapon. Lysander-"

"I'll have to begin preparations at the forge," Lysander interrupted with a nod. "See what I have and what may be needed. After nightfall I will go to retrieve your crystals... You'll also be wanting me to scout out around the canyon and to think of a way to get the prisoners to join us, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want me to check up on your father?"

At this, Tobias hesitated. "I, uh- No," he finally decided. "It's too dangerous. We can't compromise the mission for something that I can't change either way."

Lysander nodded, patting Tobias on the shoulder. "I'll be going then. I can't be wasting any time; there's much to do."

"We should be gettin' goin' as well. Come on Kael." Soren nodded and headed for the door, Lysander and Kael right behind him.

As they stepped outside, Kael glanced up at the sky. For a moment, he fancied that he saw a patch of blue, but when he looked back up it was gone. Shaking his head, he decided that he must have imagined it...

But how could he imagine something he didn't remember?

**A/N I apologize for the terrible cliches and overly dramatic speeches in this chapter, but I couldn't resist only because... I love writing overly dramatic speeches.**


	12. Chapter 12

Skies of Blood

Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry that this took so long. I had some really terrible writer's block, but hopefully I'll be able to get out updates faster...**

The dry smell of dust hung heavy in the air, mingling with the bitter stench of sweat. The metallic clanging of pickaxes against rock echoed against the canyon walls in sporadic rhythms occasionally interrupted by the snapping of an energy whip, the shouts of the overseers, and the grunts of pain from those bearing the brunt of the Cyclonian's wrath. The sun beat down on the workers of the crystal mine, there being no relief from clouds overhead. If one were to spend a few moments searching the blood-red sky, they would be able to spot jagged looking clouds in the far distance, but they would not move in to offer their umbrage before night fall, leaving all those in the canyon to be seared by the sun's burning rays.

Petrel gritted his teeth as he slammed his pickax into the rocks in front of him, jarring the tool and merely making him drop it. His hands, once soft and tender, were becoming calloused. The rough wooden handle of the tool chafed his skin, causing blood to leak from his palms. He had never done physical labor before now, having spent so much of his time indoors, studying his crystals. His grey eyes, which normally sparkled with intelligence, were now dull, shadows of anxiety passing through them.

His son, captured by Cyclonians. His fellow inmates, giving up hope and killing themselves. His hands tightened around his pickax, smearing it with blood as he swung it down, causing sparks to fly as it clanged against the rock, almost jarring it from his grasp.

Three days. He had three days until he lost everything he once had. He drew in a sharp breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he exhaled right away. No, he couldn't let this happen. He would need to stop it somehow, but how?

His muscles were taut as he raised the tool up again and he hesitated, glancing around quickly for any sign of the overseers. They were paying him no mind at the moment, attentions focused on tormenting a frail looking man across the canyon.

"Ibis," Petrel hissed, giving a sideways glance to the man next to him. "Ibis!"

"What?" The man risked a glance over at him, not meeting his gaze. "We can't talk like this, Petrel, if the overseers hear, they'll-"

"We have to stop them."

"Stop them from what?"

"From killing Tobias."

That made the tool the other man had been hefting pause for a brief moment as he turned to fix his purple eyes on him. "You mean the person they caught in the canyon was...?"

"My son, yes." He stared at him intently.

"That's rough." He slammed the pickax down, sending shards of rock through the air, causing Petrel to flinch back. "Not much we can do about it though."

"We have to do something!" he insisted. "We can't just stand by and-"

"What makes your son so special," Ibis interrupted gruffly, "that we should risk our lives for him when we've stood by to let so many others die?"

"Because this isn't just about Tobias," Petrel answered. "This is about hope. We cannot abandon hope! Do you not remember the words of Aracus the night before the massacre? 'Just because things look grim does not mean we should stand down'."

"And look where that got him." He focused his attention upon the task at hand, eyes following splinters of rocks as they sprinkled to the ground. "Who are you to be lecturing me anyway? For the past seven years you've been right with us in realizing the hopelessness of our situation." When Petrel looked like he was about to protest, he continued on. "Do not deny it. We've all seen you distance yourself from everyone else; even your own family. We've all done it. This is what we've had to do to survive."

"But we can change that! There's hope! Tobias-" he lowered his voice. "-has given me such hope. There's something that you don't know. Something that no one here knows. If they knew, then I have no doubt that they would help my son."

"Which would be...? Don't speak in riddles, I haven't the patience for it."

"They're fighting back," Petrel answered quietly. "They're going to work to get the Cyconians off the terra. I don't know exactly who 'they' are, but we must help them wherever we can."

"They're going to get us all killed," Ibis hissed. "They should let well enough alone! Were they not at the massacre? They should consider us lucky to be allowed to live!"

"But we're slaves, Ibis. Without freedom, what is the point of living at all?"

Ibis turned away fro him, wiping the sweat from his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder that myself."

* * *

"Kid has more holes in his plan that a piece of cheese," Soren grumbled, staring down at the purple flowered plant for a few moments. "Goin' ta get Kael killed." He plucked the plant from the ground before ripping off the roots- the most poisonous part- and shoving them into his pocket. He picked up his hoe, continuing to till the field. The field was dry, causing dust to choke the air. The sun beat down upon him heavily, causing him to glance up a the sky in hopes of spotting a cloud. When the only clouds spotted were hours away from doing any good, he sighed and continued his work. "I figure it won't be long 'fore the Cyclonians figure out just where the poison came from. How can he put Kael in danger like that?" He was then silent, listening to the thuds of the other worker's hoes and the quiet chatter as they conversed.

The overseers stood idly by, talking amongst themselves, paying the workers no mind. Unlike the other Cyclonians, they were not interested in making a sport out of punishment. Rather, they were lazy and cared little of what the workers did as long as the work was done.

This laziness of the overseers was in good fortune for Soren who, at sight of a plant of nightshade, would put his hoe down briefly to pluck it from the earth.

"Hey Soren, how come you're picking all those flowers?"

"Hmm?" He turned, surprised to see one of the other workers staring at him inquisitively. It was Ardinal, a short man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was known for always having his nose in other people's business. "No particular reason..."

"There has to be one," he insisted. "Are you sweet on someone? That Lynn's quite a looker, am I right?"

Soren furrowed his brow. "No, yer not." He went back to working, his back pointedly turned away from him, but Ardinal seemed to miss the subtle hint as he continued gabbing. Now, he would have preferred to ignore the man, but his voice was one which was not easily tuned out.

"I don't see why your so opposed to marriage, Soren. I'm sure you would find quite a few girls willing to be your bride. Of course that's because there's so many more women on this terra than men because of well, you know. Anyway, I think you should really be starting a family by now. I mean you're what, twenty eight now?"

"Don't see why you should care so much. Stop actin' like yer older than me when yer younger. I don't need ta be lectured. 'specially when you don't understand what yer talkin' about. Why would I want ta bring a kid inta a world like this? Maybe one day if it gets better and the Cyclonians..." He shook his head, leaving his sentence unfinished.

"Well thing's aren't going to get better," he argued. "So you might as well make the best of it. If people would make an attempt at living a normal life then maybe we wouldn't all have to be so miserable all the time."

Soren just shrugged, bending down to pick up a sprig of a plant that he knew to be poisonous. Ardinal's eyes flashed and he shot his arm forward, grabbing Soren's wrist and staring at the plant in his hand. "That's poisonous, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, Ardinal."

"Then, Soren, you're- I never thought you to be that sort of man."

At this Soren paused, trying to puzzle out just what sort of man Ardinal thought him to be. With a shrug of his shoulders, he went back to working, figuring that it was of little consequence to him what the other man thought.

"Soren." He looked back to see Ardinal staring at him intently again. The man shifted slightly before reaching into his pocket withdrawing a small handful of red berries. "At least use these. They're less painful."

Blinking, Soren held out his hand, accepting the berries and staring at them for a few moments, finally catching the other man's train of thought. He slipped them into his pocket, staring at the man a few moments before speaking. "Thought you were making an attempt at a normal life, Ardinal. Didn't think you'd be the kind of man to resort to this."

"No, Soren. I almost resorted to it, but then I realized that- that my death would solve nothing. That the best way to get back at the Cyclonians is not by dying, but by living. By living a perfectly normal life and not letting them get to me! So you can take the easy way out, Soren, but if you really wanted to make a difference, then you'd stay alive. You'd fight!"

His lips twitched slightly in amusement from the irony of such a remark, but other than that slight movement, he kept his face impassive. "Some people are stronger than others, I guess."

"But you need to be strong," he urged. "What about Kael?"

That caught Soren off guard, snapping his wavering attention back to Ardinal. "What 'bout Kael?"

"Everyone knows that since the massacre, you've practically been raising the boy," Ardinal replied.

"Kael has parents," he replied, digging his hoe into the ground when the other workers began shooting them annoyed looks for not pulling their weight.

"Technically yes, but the boy follows you around like a lost puppy. If something were to happen to you, do you really think Kael could handle it?"

Soren's hoe wavered in midair before it fell to the ground heavily, its wielder's eyes staring at the ground. "If something were to happen to me... Then Kael..." That was something that he had not considered. He had been worried about Kael getting hurt or killed, but he had never considered the effects his own death might have on him. Death had always seemed to skirt around the boy. To him, people just disappeared sometimes; he never bothered to wonder just how or why, remaining blissfully unaware of the truth. However, Soren knew better than to assume Kael would be able to ignore his death in a similar manner. Doubt gnawed at the edge of his conscience and he found himself cursing Lysander for ever getting the boy involved. Why couldn't he just keep him in his innocent sphere of ignorance like the rest of the terra did? "No, can't think like that; the lad needs ta learn. 'sides, there's no way of knowin' fer sure that I'm goin' ta get killed. Can't just assume that I am."

"Soren? What are you even talking about?" Ardinal inquired.

Without responding, Soren turned away from him, lost in a torrent of his own thoughts, doubts, and guilt.

* * *

Tobias let out a cry of frustration, stopping just short of throwing the yellow crystal in his hands across the room. Why wouldn't this work? The weapons the Cyclonians had looked so simple; just some metal and a crystal. So why couldn't he do it?

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he stared down at the materials arrange in front of him. So perhaps forks and spoons were not the best things to be trying to make weapons out of, but they should work, right? They were just pieces of metal...

"Think, Tobias, think! To release energy from a crystal, it must be stimulated in certain places, but where?" He picked up the crystal, staring at its internal structure that was visible through the translucent outer layer. Chewing on his lip for a moment, he began placing his fingers on certain pressure points along the edges of the crystal. He applied pressure to them tentatively, letting out a startled squeal as a bolt of energy shot from the crystal, leaving a blackened score upon his wall. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at it, reflecting that had he held that crystal backwards, that blackened mark would have been on his chest instead of the wall. Swallowing, he now stared down at the stone with a bit of trepidation and confusion. How was it that the Cyclonians were able to keep a steady flow of energy from the weapons when all he could get was a single bolt?

Tobias stared down at the cutlery before him. Attaching a fork to one end of the crystal was not enough to channel the energy from the crystal, apparently. A spoon was no good either. He did not know how long he spent staring blankly at the crystal, his mind reaching for something, anything he could do. It was not so simple, perhaps. Maybe there was just something that he was missing; one vital piece that would make everything click.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture the energy blades in his head, but he flinched, an aura of fear passing over him.

"I have to stop being afraid. They're no different than swords. They're just, uh, twenty times more effective, and can slice through bone and sinew with the flick of the wrist." At this dark thought he paled, placing his crystal down and drawing his knees to his chest. "Do I even want to use a weapon that causes so much damage? That makes it so easy to kill? How could we be so sure that we'll be better than the Cyclonians?" His eyes narrowed as he heard Lysander's voice in his head. _We're different because we fight for honor! Our honor is what will keep us from becoming anything like them! Honor- _"Shut up, Lysander, I'm trying to think!"

"I have not said anything yet."

At the sound of his friend's voice, Tobias nearly jumped through the roof. He was just barely able to keep the startled squeal he had been about to emit in check. He whirled on his friend, eyes wide in clear surprise. His mouth was agape for a few moments before he found himself, his brows furrowing. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he demanded. "What's with you and Kael just waltzing right into my house like you own the place?"

"I _did _knock," Lysander replied, lips twitching in slight amusement. "When you did not respond I became worried." His eyes traveled over to the scorch mark on the wall. "And it seems my worrying was not ill-founded. Tell me was that, ah, intentional?" He nodded toward it.

Tobias winced, gaze turning to the floor. "No."

"Oh... Ah, did you figure out how to make a blade?"

"No."

"Are you close?"

"No."

At this, Lysander frowned slightly. "Tobias, is everything okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Tobias's brow creased slightly as he observed his friend, who glanced over at the score mark, the anxiety clear in his eyes. "I'll get it, Lysander. By tonight, I promise. You don't need to worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about." His gaze switched to the window, where the sun was sinking lower and lower into the sky. His eyes looked frosted, distant, as if he were in another world at that moment.

"Perhaps it should be me asking you if everything is okay," he remarked, shifting his gaze away from the materials on the floor to regard him fully. When his friend did not turn, he inquired, "Lysander?"

"It's nothing," Lysander replied, turning back toward him. When he saw that Tobias did was not convinced he glanced way for a brief moment. "I just feel that I'm not doing enough for this plan to succeed. I should be doing more."

At this, Tobias blinked, staring at his friend for a few moments. "You don't think my plan is a good one?"

"No, that's not it," he replied. "It's just that-"

"That you have to trust, Soren, Kael, and I to do our parts," he finished, going back to squatting in front of the crystal. He picked it up in his hands, examining it once more. "You don't like having to trust others, because you can't be sure that they won't fail." Why couldn't Lysander trust him of all people? They had been best friends since before he could remember and he sill doubted him. His brow furrowed in frustration as he turned his gaze back to the blond, his annoyance clear in his face.

Lysander visibly winced, shaking his head in denial. "No Tobias, that's not it. It's..."

"It's what?"

For that, he evidentially had no answer, for he turned away from him toward the window again. They were silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "It's hard."

"No it's not," Tobias replied evenly, picking up four forks in one hand, the crystal in another. He squinted slightly before he began trying to attach the cutlery to the stone with string to bind it. "Trusting people doesn't really take effort, you just do it. I trust you with my life, Lysander."

"And that's the thing," he replied. "If you were to die, or Kael, or Soren, I'd never forgive myself, because it would be my fault."

He glanced up at his friend, frowning slightly as he continued binding the cutlery to the crystal, his mind working to find a suitable reply. "You're not going to be able to lead us if you don't trust us to be able to take care of ourselves."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Lysander replied quickly.

"Then what is it?"

"I, um, I don't know exactly, but- Tobias, come on. I don't need this right now."

"You're the one who brought it up," Tobias replied offhandedly, going back to paying attention to his work. "You're the one who said- agh!" He let out a cry of pain as energy from the crystal was transferred along the edges of the forks and spoons, causing him to throw the stone to the ground. He raised his hand slowly, staring at the burn on his hand beginning to bubble, his shock causing him sit there, not reacting. It was Lysander who reacted first, grabbing his friend's wrist and dragging him to the nearby water basin, plunging his hand down into it rather roughly.

Tobias winced in pain, glaring at his friend reproachfully. "I could have done that myself, Lysander. You didn't have to practically rip my arm off."

"Well you weren't," he replied simply, turning his gaze over to the crystal, which was now extinguished, the cutlery having been strewn everywhere after hitting the ground. "So I had to do it for you."

"Well if you had waited just two more seconds-"

"Then your hand would have been even more damaged by your burn." Lysander crossed his arms, frowning. "Is working with crystals really safe? I'd hate to have you hurt by this..."

Tobias ignored him, removing his hand from the basin and flexing his fingers rather painfully. "I did it!" he suddenly realized. "That energy... It was just like one of their blades!"

He looked vaguely irritated that he had just been ignored, his frown turning to a scowl. "You didn't answer me."

"Of course it's safe, that's not important right now. Do you understand the implications of what I just did?" His eyes shone with excitement as he stared at him. "Now I just need to duplicate it... It shouldn't take me long." He paused to glance out the window at the sky. "I think that if I work hard enough, I should have a design ready by the time you get back with the extra crystals we need."

"If you're sure you'll be alright on your own..."

"Lysander, trust me," Tobias said firmly. "Could you do that for me? Please? I'm an adult, I can take care of myself, promise."

"Yes, I know that. Listen, you've been having a rough time lately, so I'm just worried about you, okay? You don't need to be defensive about it," he replied, beginning to turn away.

He felt a burst of irritation at the condescension in his friend's tone, but he held his tongue. "After you get the crystals, come back here. The forge is prepared, right?"

"Of course. Would you really think otherwise?" Lysander glanced back at him before shrugging. "I should be back in a few hours. I'll see you then."

It was strange how fickle the weather was, Lysander reflected as he stepped outside. While during the day it had been hot and dry, the air now smelled of the rain that was no doubt soon to be coming. The air was cold and heavy with dampness, almost paining his lungs as he drew breath. He took a brief moment to watch the rays of the sun gradually die before starting on his way.

The roads of the small town of Rex were busy with the stragglers who were hurrying to get themselves inside before curfew. People hardly gave him a second glance as he waded through the small stream of people to head in the direction of the crystal mine. As he drew farther and farther away from the crowds, it became quieter and quieter, the silence screaming in his ears and making him hesitate, eyes scanning the darkened forest in front of him. His spine tingled at the sound of leaves rustling gently in the wind, the sound being nature's defiance of night's silence.

Taking a breath to steel himself, Lysander plunged into the woods, treading as softly as he could manage. There were no signs of the usual Cyclonian patrols; no shouts, no crackle of dead leaves beneath their boots, and no faint red glow of their demon blades. He continued forward, his eyes continually scanning back and forth, head snapping from side to side as claw-like shadows flitted in and out of the corners of his vision; their finger-like appendages reaching for his throat before melting back into the black recesses of the surrounding trees.

Somehow the silence of the forest made his task so much more daunting. He almost wished he could hear the heavy tramping of the Cyconian patrols breaking the deathly stillness of the night. Without the others behind him, he had no one to worry about except for himself, causing his worries to manifest in his mind. He found him frequently whipping around to face a figure behind him, only to discover that it had never been there at all.

His heart pounded in his chest and he found himself fighting against the urge to turn around and return home. Lysander found himself wondering how Tobias, the most skittish person he knew, was able to traverse this dark wood night after night on his own. If Tobias was able to do it, then he of all people should not have a problem with it. He just needed to calm himself, after all, there were not even any signs of Cyclonians. However that just left him with one question; just where were they? It was unlike them to leave these woods unguarded. He should be considering himself lucky that he was having no problems, but he could not ignore the gnawing doubt that he felt. A trap perhaps? Were they lying in wait for him somewhere? Had they forced Rhea to betray him? The deeper and deeper into the woods he went the louder and louder the silence became. He found himself wanting to scream, just to break the stillness of the cold night air, but he was able to restrain himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lysander emerged from the woods, coming to the desolate crystal mine. Upon seeing no obvious path down, he decided to just scale the edge of the canyon; he did not wish to waste the time looking for one, and if there were Cyclonians somewhere around here, they would no doubt be on a path leading down to the canyon.

The stone was like ice beneath his palms, the dampness of the wall making it slippery and slowing his progress. A grunt of exertion escaped from his lips, almost irreverent to the still atmosphere of the canyon. After a while, he looked up to see how much progress he had made. A wet drop smacked him on the nose, making him blink in surprise and turn his gaze even further upwards to the clouds above.

It was then the clouds burst open, pounding rain mercilessly onto the terra below.

If Lysander thought the air was chilled before, he was terribly mistaken. He was shaking, a combination of the cold and muscle fatigue; a dangerous combination for someone trying to scale the side of a canyon. The wall was becoming slick with the rain, causing his hands to slip from the holds he had found, causing them to scrape painfully against their rough edges. Heart stopping, he scrabbled to firm his grip on the wall, falling a few feet before he was able to do so. Gritting his teeth, he finished his descent before landing heavily on the ground, having jumped the last couple of feet. He stared down at his torn and bleeding hands, watching his blood pooling with the rain on his palms.

Lysander took a few moments to to soothe his frayed nerves, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in deeply. His gaze roved around the desolate canyon, searching for some sign of the crystals that Tobias needed. Finally, he saw a glint of something in the far canyon wall. Cautiously, he made his way over to it, glancing from side to side searching for any signs of Cyclonians. Upon reaching the wall, he discovered that the crystals were still partly embedded into the wall.

"Great," he hissed quietly. "Just how am I supposed to get them out of there?" He spied a rock on the ground and bent over to retrieve it. "It seems that I have no choice... Well luckily there doesn't seem to be any sign of them..." He slammed the rock into the crystal, the sharp sound echoing for an instant before becoming lost in the pouring rain. Bringing his arm back again, he slammed the rock forward with all his might, jarring his arm so that it was almost numb. "Come on," he grunted between strikes. "Just. Break. You stupid-" The crystal fell free from the wall, followed by three more that had been packed in behind it. Lysander scooped them up, frowning as he examined them. They were so small- about the size of a chicken egg- and plain looking... Dull and a pale, pale yellow. "These are crystals? Tobias can really do something with these? Amazing..." He cradled them in his arm, eyes searching for a way out, his vision impaired by the rain. His spine prickled as he turned his head, thinking that someone was watching him, but the feeling passed, and he made his way out of the canyon through a small path he had found that rose out of the canyon, directly into the woods. He was moving as quickly as he could now; he saw no more reason to try to be silent. There were no signs of Cyclonians anywhere.

The forest floor was slick and muddy, slowing his progress slightly as he traversed through the black woods. Through the rain and the darkness, it was a challenge to see even a few feet in front of him. The cold rain plastered his hair to his head and caused him to shiver uncontrollably. Teeth chattering, he quickened his pace, hoping to get inside soon.

Upon leaving the woods, ran to Tobias's house, still cradling the crystals in his arms. His hand went to the doorknob, and for a brief moment, he thought of bursting in again if for no other reason than to see his friend jump again, but he pushed that childishness aside, instead knocking on the door like a civilized human being.

"Come in," Tobias called, his voice sounding eager.

Lysander did so, shifting the crystals into one arm. Pleased to see that his friend had started a fire, he made a beeline towards the fireplace before turning towards him expectantly. "So have you done it? Have you gotten a final design for me?"

He nodded, gesturing to a piece of parchment laid out on the table nearby. "I finished about half an hour ago..." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "You've been gone a long time. Did everything go alright?"

"Of course it did," he replied, handing him the crystals. "Would you really expect anything less than that from me?" He made his way over to the plans, staring at them intently. He was quick to hide the glimmer of doubt in his features, but evidentially his friend did not miss it.

"What? Do you not think it will work?" Tobias demanded, sounding offended. "You don't trust in my design."

"That's not it at all!" Lysander exclaimed, exasperated. In truth, he wasn't quite so sure if he could make such a thing. His design looked so complicated... The blade of it looked to be rather simple, it was the crystal holding apparatus that almost made his skin pale. There were so many small parts that needed to fit together... How could Tobias conceive such an idea? He ran a finger down the page, trying to make sense of his friend's scribbled notes. "I can't read these, Tobias."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Really Lysander, it's not that hard." He made his way over to the plans, smacking his finger down next to one of his notes. "It clearly says, um... Ah... Oh, hmm." He tilted his head to strange angle, squinting as he attempted to decipher his own hand writing. "Okay, so that one's a bit messy, but this one says- oh wait, I can't read that one either." His cheeks were tinged slightly by red as he took a step back, eyes moving to scan the overall design for the weapon. "Uh... They weren't that important anyway. Just follow these plans. They took forever to draw and now my hand is cramped, so don't lose them."

"Right, ah..." His finger fell upon the crystal holding apparatus, eyes flashing down to it and then back to his friend's face inquisitively. "How were you able to design _this _out of playing with spoons?"

Tobias shrugged uneasily, moving his finger to trace along the ink-drawn lines of the crystal apparatus. It was a ring, with a spiderweb of claw-like appendages attached to it, keeping the crystal in place. It fit into the handle of the sword, just below the cross guard, to be covered with a disk of metal to keep the crystal safe and insulate the wielder from the heat that it gives off. "You should be able to make it, right?"

At this, Lysander hesitated, not wanting to admit to his self-doubt. "Tobias, do you perhaps remember the first thing I had ever forged?"

"You mean that dagger?"

"It was supposed to be a long sword," he admitted, glancing away. "My measurements... They have never been very accurate, or precise."

Tobias looked faintly amused for a moment before he looked back at the design, brow furrowing. "I know it's been seven years since you've forged something, but you shouldn't have too much trouble with this. Look, I drew out the crystal apparatus over here in more detail." He traced his finger over to the spot on the plan. "If you can make me these parts-" he traced a circle around the metal appendages. "- then I can fit them into the hilt. I just need you to put the sword and hilt together. I'll handle the crystal stuff." His finger tapped the design for a few moments as he thought. "Is there anything else that might be a problem?"

"Well, I've never forged anything that small before-" he pointed to the appendages. "or anything that shape for that matter."

"Well, uh... Can't you grind it down to the size and shape we need?"

"In theory... I've never done it before, but..." He picked up the design, rolling up the parchment. "I'll have to be started on this right away, it could take me awhile. I'll be back as soon as I can." With a nod to Tobias, he headed out to the forge, hunching over to shield the plans from the rain.

The old building was set on the outskirts of town, far from any other building. He hesitated for a moment before entering, his spine tingling slightly. His footsteps echoed against the stone floor as he entered, most feeling that being in the old forge was wrong. His eyes swept the dust and cobweb covered room. Nothing had been disturbed since the day the Cyclonians confiscated all the metal in the forge, the day after the massacre. The Cyclonians stayed out of the area largely due to a rumor that Aracus's spirit still haunted his forge.

He set down the plans after lighting an oil lamp and stared at them intently, as if they would begin speaking to him. "I have not thought of forging in so long... Do I even remember how? "Father," Lysander called into the darkness, his voice echoing slightly against the empty walls. "If your spirit still lingers, then please, guide me. I- I do not know what to do." Sighing, he turned from the plans to look at the meager pile of metal he and his friends had managed to gather. Was it even enough to make one sword? He closed his eyes to breathe deeply, trying to calm his mind, but he failed. "How can I do this? How can I possibly expect four people to overthrow so many Cyclonians? I'm leading my own friends to their deaths!"

Outside, a harsh wind blew, slamming the door to the forge open, allowing the gale to enter the old building. Lysander was quick to turn, attempting to catch the design of the blade as it was thrown around by the wind. "Tobias is going to kill me if I lose that," he said to himself, attempting to snatch it in mid-air. He missed by mere inches, wincing as the plans slipped beneath the furnace. He almost swore, but he caught himself before he allowed the vulgarities to pass through his lips. Getting down onto his hands and knees, he began reaching under the furnace to retrieve the design. His hand touched paper, and he slid it out and picked it up. Staring at it, he realized that it wasn't the design. The paper was aged and its ink faded. He stood up, eyes straining to read it by the dim light of the lamp. He felt a pang in his heart as he recognized his father's strong hand writing. He sat back down on the floor, staring at it, a lump forming in his throat as he began to read.

"_It is with a heavy heart that I must write this upon the eve of battle. I know what is coming is most likely unavoidable, but I also know that I must fight it; that I cannot allow the honor of Terra Rex to be soiled by surrender. Tomorrow's struggle shall be a symbol to rally others to our cause. Cyclonia cannot take over the Atmos without a fight! To give up hope would be betraying the honor of which we stand for. _

_My only hope is that whoever finds this note will use these four blades hidden with it to take up my cause; to fight against the Cyclonians in whatever way possible. You must keep hope alive, no matter what the cost."_

Lysander was silent for a few moments, his eyes staring blankly at the door, which blowing open and closed in the wind. "Father knew we were going to lose? He knew, but he kept fighting anyway? He knew that he had to." He closed his eyes for a few brief moments. "I know that _I _have to. Even if it means my life, I have to fight against the tyranny of Cyclonia. Hope must be kept alive."

With that in mind, he reached his hand under the furnace again, feeling around for the alleged blades under there. He found Tobias's design, and he withdrew that before continuing his search. His hand touched cold steel, a handle of some sort. Yanking on it, he heard a creaking sound. "A trap door?" He found it irritating that he could not see what he was doing as he hand probed the small compartment that he had found. His hand closed around leather, and he found him withdrawing a sword. He withdrew two more from their hiding place, and stared at them for a few moments. They were no longer sharp; age had dulled them, and darkened their once silver blades. He wrapped one hand around the leather-bound hilt, raising it to test out its balance. He raised his other hand to trace the bronze cross guard, and then the disk below it which was engraved with the swan of Rex. His eyes darted to the blade, and then to Tobias's plans. "With some slight modifications and the crystal apparatus..." His eyes sparkled slightly as ideas started to form in his head. "I just have to hollow out the hilts with the grinder..." He nodded in satisfaction before he walked over to the furnace to start it up. Upon reaching it however, his mind flashed to his father's note and he frowned. "Wait, four blades? I have found only three..." Kneeling down once more, he felt around the secret compartment for another sword. His hand wrapped around a messily wrapped leather hilt and he took another blade from the compartment.

Lysander's eyes widened as he stared at the familiar blade- a dagger that was supposed to be a long sword. His hands trembled slightly as memories of his father came rushing from the back of his mind as he stared at the first thing he had ever forged under his guidance.

Lysander stared at the blade, and he wept.

* * *

It was nearly sunrise when Lysander finished modifying the blades to work for Tobias's design. He had gone the entire night without sleep, leaving him to not say much as he passed off the blades for Tobias to finish off. The only coherent thing his friend managed to get from him was to go wake him up at noon.

He drowsily made his way back to his home, walking through the eerily silent and empty streets of Rex. Upon reaching his home, his spine tingled slightly as he reached for the door knob. Pushing the feeling that something was wrong away, he pushed open the door and froze. He found himself staring face to face with Lynn, a group of Cyclonians standing behind her.

"Lysander of Rex, you are hereby under arrest upon the charge of treason."


	13. Chapter 13

Skies of Blood

Chapter 13

A look of horror and betrayal crept across Lysander's face as two Cyclonians stepped forward to seize him. He thrust his elbow back instinctively, slamming the Cyclonian in his soft stomach, earning a grimly satisfying 'oof'. Ripping his arm free from a second man that had grabbed his arm, he snapped his foot into the man's kneecap, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly, Lysander was pinned to the ground, an energy blade being waved in his face and words that he could not comprehend being shouted at him. His eyes focused on the demonic glow before fixing his gaze on Lynn, glaring directly into her eyes. For an instant, she was able to hold his glaze, but she soon looked away, gaze going to the ground.

He was dragged to his feet, arms pinned behind his back, the fear beginning to set in as the energy blade was pointed at his chest. He set his jaw, refusing to show his terror in his expression as the corners of his vision faded in and out of focus, his breath shortening. His gaze flashed on the blood red of the blade again, before going to Lynn again, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he spoke a single word. "Why?"

Magenta eyes snapped up to meet blue as her gaze hardened. "I do what I have to to keep my family safe. If that means trading your life for Rhea's, then so be it."

"Dishonorable wretch!" Lysander shouted, straining against his captors. "Dishonorable trait- oof!" The pommel of the sword slammed into his abdomen, pushing the air from his lungs and making him gasp for breath.

"Lysander!" His mother pushed her way through the crowd, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "No! You can't take him! You can't! Please!"

"Silence, woman!" One of the Cyclonians stepped forward, backhanding her across the face, leering down at her when she fell to her knees.

"You pigs!" he shouted. "To strike a woman-! I thought even the Cyclonians would have more honor than that!"

"Shut up," the man hissed. "Before you just make it worse for yourself."

"Worse?" He laughed hollowly. "As if you could do worse to me. You're already going to kill me." This made the Cyclonians start guffawing, taking Lysander off guard. His stony veneer cracked, eyes widening slightly and darting from side to side.

"Listen boy- and that's what you are, a boy. We can do things to you... Things so terrible that you'll wish for death before they've even begun." The Cyclonian sneered at him before turning toward Lynn, whose expression mirrored Lysander's. "Anyone else working with him?"

Her gaze flickered to Lysander, then to his sobbing mother who was huddled on the ground. "N-no. There's no one else."

The Cyclonian nodded slowly, smirk coming to his lips. "Well then, we'll still have two traitors to hang tonight then."

"T-two?" Lynn squeaked. "T-tonight? What do you...?"

"Well there's this boy-" he gave Lysander a shove. "And then there's that brat we picked up in the canyon the other night."

"What! No! I was told that if I turned Lysander in then Rhea would be safe!" She clung to the Cyclonian's arm, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, you can't! You have to-"

"Get off me!" he hissed, pushing her to the ground. "Your sister is a traitor! You should consider her lucky that we've not been allowed to lay a hand on her! Consider her lucky that we are simply hanging her instead of what we're doing to this one beforehand!"

Lysander could not repress a shudder at this. His only comfort was that Lynn had had enough guilt to stop her from naming anyone else and condemning him to the torture and death that now faced him.

"W-wait!" she squeaked. "Wh-what if I told you there was another?"

Lysander squeezed his eyes shut. No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't possibly be turning someone else in!

"Well then." The Cyclonian grinned at her. "That would be an entirely different story... So tell me." He crouched down beside her, tipping his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "Who is it?"

Her lips trembled slightly, and her voice shook as she spoke. "It- It's th-the baker's son. K-Kael!"

Lysander's eyes snapped open, burning in anger. He was trembling from the terrible mix of emotions he was feeling and he was sick to his stomach. "You bitch! Don't you dare-!"

But the Cyclonians were laughing. "You really expect us to believe that? That's that twerp could participate in some sort of grand rebellion? He'd be lucky if he could participate in tying his own shoes! Hah, it's funny. I always thought that Terra Rex was all about honor, but it seems that people here will throw just about anyone to the crystal mines to save their own skin."

The blond shifted and he drew breath to make a retort to defend Terra Rex's honor, but he found himself feeling empty, defeated. Could he really argue with what the man said? His gaze flashed to Lynn, who was on the ground, sobbing beside his mother before he closed his eyes, looking away as they began leading him out.

---

* * *

Kael shifted about slightly as he listened to the Cyclonian speak, rather enjoying the feeling of the fresh mud beneath his feet. _Squish. Squash. Squish Squash. _He could not help but find the sounds the mud made to be more interesting then the Cyclonian issuing orders about just how he was supposed to be carrying boxes to the base. He had done it so many times before, being that the Cyclonians were too lazy to carry i their own supplies; he didn't have to be reminded each time.

"So then when you reach the second check point you show them that crystal around your neck, understand?"

His eyes snapped to the Cyclonian at the end of the instructions. "Yeah... Oh, that reminds me..." He put down the box he was carrying, an odd squelching sound emitting as it sank down into the mud. Turning, he picked up a rather large box that was unaccounted for on the Cyclonian's list of inventory.

The man looked at it curiously, if not a bit suspiciously. "What's that supposed to be?"

Kael's insides squirmed a bit as he answered. "W-We had some extra flour, so we... We, um, made you some cookies, 'cause... Well you do such hard work and we know th-that you don't get sweets so often..." Inwardly he winced at the tremors in his voice. If Tobias was here, Kael was sure that he would have just had another panic attack at his pitiful attempt at acting. To cover it up, he gave one of his trademark goofy grins to the Cyclonians, his eyes taking on a wide eyed innocent look. It was something he had perfected when he wanted to get out of trouble with his parents. It always instantly melted them, so hopefully this Cyclonian...

Luckily for him, he Cyclonian was more interested in the box in question instead of him. He lifted the lid of the box and pulled out one of the cookies, lifting his brow at the dark brown delight. "Chocolate?"

This made Kael's insides squirm with guilt. Chocolate was rather rare on the terra, in fact, the bakery was one of the only places on Rex that had any, and even then they only had a bit. He had to use their entire chocolate supply to cover the dark tinge the nightshade berries left in the cookie dough. When his parents found out, they were going to kill him... Unless the Cyclonians got to it first. "Y-Yeah. We thought that you guys deserved something a little... extra."

The Cyclonian grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a good lad."

Kael managed a shaky grin, rather uncomfortable at the moment. He understood more than the others thought he did. This first was that he knew just how much danger he was putting his family in. If they failed then it wouldn't take long for them to track the poison down to the bakery. The second was that the Cyclonians weren't ones for mercy. He didn't know exactly what would happen to him and his family, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He watched the Cyclonian warily as he munched on the cookie, fearful that he would drop dead that very instant. But no, Soren had explained to him that it wouldn't do anything to them right away. Not at the low amount that was in the cookies. It would give them a small window where things would be safe. He shifted the box in his arms before plopping it down on the sledge in front of him. Turning, he grabbed the box he had placed in the ground, lifting it with a wet pop. He dumped that on the sledge too before he turned to the Cyclonian. "C-Can I go?"

The Cyclonian nodded, finishing up the last of the treat. "Mmhmm." He turned from Kael, ambling off on his way. "You'll receive an escort once you reach the base."

Kael nodded before he picked up the rope attached to the sledge and began to drag it off. Luckily for him, it was crystal powered and floated above the mud. However, it still left him having to tramp through the mud himself, which was rather irritating, despite the squishy feeling beneath his feet that amused him so.

It was slow going, and the dampness that hung heavy in the air seemed to cling to his clothes, chilling him and making him shiver. He always hated the lonely walk to the Cyclonian base. People would always look at him strangely, as if they thought that he wasn't going to ever come out again. Of course, that was if he even saw anyone at all. People tended to avoid that place whenever they could. Of course, Kael couldn't really blame them. He would avoid it too if he could. It as strange, the way they forced him to carry all the supplies to the base. None of the other merchants had to do it. He knew why, he had heard the Cyclonians talking about it once. They said that he was too stupid to sabotage them even if he thought of doing it. The Cyclonians didn't think highly of him, and they'd often say snide remarks right to his face. He didn't react with anything other than a smile on his face along with a cheerful remark. They thought he didn't understand, that he didn't have the brains to. But he did. Every single word. It used to bother him, the things they said, but Soren once told him not to let it, and he always listened to Soren. Always.

Kael looked up as he approached the gate. He lifted the crystal around his neck, allowing the red light to flash from it. The gates opened before him and he was allowed inside. His insides squirmed again as the Cyclonians began unloading the boxes from him.

"Hmm? What's this one?" A Cyclonian with a clipboard motioned to the box of cookies, which unlike the others were unmarked.

"That's a treat for tonight," Kael replied, opening the lid to show them. As the Cyclonians all looked at each other eagerly, a thought came to his mind. If he were here, then maybe it would be good to look around? He shifted from foot to foot before speaking, causing the group of Cyclonians to look up at him. "D-Do you want me to help you carry this stuff to storage?" He had barely had enough time to say those words before the Cyclonians began loading him down with crates. His knees wobbled slightly under the sudden weight, but he steadied himself, peering around the pile of boxes in his arms to follow after the Cyclonians, who had taken one box each compared to the three they loaded onto him. He followed after them quietly, taking no noticed of their chatter amongst themselves as he glanced around, trying to see if he could find something useful to tell the others. The hallways were bare and they seemed to carry the same amount of chill that the outside air did. He was surprised; he figured that the inside of the base would be a lavish place, not one as lonely and dimly lit as this. He set the boxes down in the storage room, stretching his arms as he did so.

"You'll be fine taking the rest of them to here, right? Right." He didn't have time to reply before the Cyclonians left him to go about their business. Kael blinked, surprised. They would really just let him wander the base on his own? Did they really think so little of him? Well, the answer was obviously yes. He glanced around quickly as he made his way through the hallways, wondering just what it is he should be looking for. He shivered as a draft hit him and he frowned, wondering just where it came from. "Hmm?"

Why was there wind inside? There really shouldn't be... He made his way to a door. Feeling the air moving from it, he pushed it open and then froze, his eyes widening. He found himself staring up into the red sky. What? How was there the sky indoors? It took him a moment to realize that it was because the room had no roof. His eyes flashed down from the sky and widened further as he spotted a huge red crystal in the center of the room. It was round, and the radius of the blood tinged stone was about the size of Kael. He approached it slowly, almost with trepidation. It pulsed with a red glow, red lighting wreathing its way around it. "What is this?" He reached his hand over it, hesitantly. Nothing happened. Or so he thought. After a moment, his eyes were drawn to the sky and he gasped.

A patch of blue. There was a patch of blue in the sky vaguely in the shape of his hand. He withdrew it quickly, watching as it was quickly replaced with red. This crystal... This crystal was what turned the sky red! But why? Why would they waste the time doing that? He put his hand over the red crystal again, staring up at the slice of blue. It was so pretty... Why hide something so pretty?

He straightened as he heard the sound of footsteps. Inhaling sharply, he scrambled to get out of the room; he had a suspicion that he wasn't supposed to be in there... Just as he closed the door, a pair of Cyclonians appeared at the end of the hallway.

"You there! What are you doing?"

His eyes were wide as he stared at the approaching Cyclonians. "I was just delivering some supplies when I got lost... Can you help me out of here?" He stared at them with wide eyes.

"Pfft. Trust you to be stupid enough to get lost," one of them hissed. "Just follow me."

Kael grinned at them goofily. "Yeah, this place is pretty big, y'know?" He followed them out, his grin fading as he was left alone. A crystal that made the sky red... He didn't understand it! Perhaps Tobias would... He was so caught up in that thought that he failed to notice the group of Cyclonians up ahead until he nearly stumbled into them.

"L-Lysander!" Kael squealed, eyes widening as he saw them leading his friend away. "Lysander!"

The blond turned his head to look at him for a brief second before he returned to staring at the ground, shuddering slightly as a Cyclonian pushed him forward.

"Ha, it'll be fun watching this one swing at sunset," one of them joked.

Kael's heart thudded in his chest and he realized just how Tobias must have felt when he had his breakdown. At the moment there was nothing more he wanted to do than to curl up into a tiny ball and wait for the end to come. He thought of running to Soren, but he had specific instructions to report to Tobias. This was going to kill him, wasn't it? He'd have another breakdown for sure... He didn't like that at all. He hated when people were unhappy...

For once, Kael didn't just burst into Tobias' house. In fact he found himself hovering just outside the door. Could he really tell Tobias what was going on? He swallowed, tilting his head to the side as he heard his friend talking to himself.

"Fit damn it! Everyone's counting on you to fit!" There was silence for a few moments before, "Damn crystal, why won't you... Aha!" There was a loud snapping noise, then a faint snap-hiss of energy crackling to life. "I... I did it! I really did it! It's amazing!"

Kael knocked on the door then. "Tobias?"

"Kael? Kael, get in here, you have to see this!"

He opened the door ans could not help but smile at the excitement in his voice. He walked in and stared at the blade in Tobias' hand, which was now surrounded by a golden yellow glow. "Wow, Tobias, that looks really cool! Is that really what the Cyclonians' energy blades look like?"

Tobias nodded. "Yes, well, theirs are red, but... Basically." He stared down at the blade quietly for a few moments before grinning. "But I've done it Kael! I made an energy blade! Now when I wake up Lysander at noon... What's wrong? Why do you suddenly look so upset?"

"Tobias- Tobias, they took Lysander!" Kael stared at him with wide eyes. "The Cyclonians... They-they...!"

"Wha-what? No. No, Kael... You're lying!" He grabbed Kael's shoulders, shaking him fiercely. "Tell me you're lying! You have to be! Lysander... The Cyclonians... Our plan..."

"Ahhh! Tobias please stop shaking me! I- I'm not lying. Lysander... Lysander's in trouble!" Kael's eyes were glistening as Tobias stopped shaking him. "T-Tobias?" he questioned tentatively. The man had stopped moving entirely, eyes just staring at the floor. "Tobias! Tobias, don't- don't have another one of those break downs! Please! You mustn't! That was scary enough the first time! I-I-I...! Tobias, Lysander will be fine! It's Lysander, he'll fin a way to escape... No... We'll rescue him! That's it!"

"Rescue him? Rescue him?" Tobias laughed darkly. "Just like how we've rescued everyone else taken by the Cyclonians, eh?" He was shaking now, his breathing picking up. "Face it Kael! Without Lysander this whole thing's useless!"

"B-but we can still follow the plan, can't we?"

"We're three people, Kael. Even with four people it was a suicide mission. I was a fool Kael. A fool to ever come up with such a plan. Besides, how long do you think Lysander can last under torture? A day? Two? It'll only be a matter of time before they come for us Kael. It's over! We've lost! Lost without even beginning! We'll have to give up, but even then... We're finished! We're-"

Tobias' was thrown back a few inches from the force of Kael's smack. The boy stood over him, his eyes narrowed in an unusual expression of anger. "No," he hissed. "Tobias, no! I've already risked my entire family's life for this plan! You were the one who said it would work! I'm not getting my family killed for nothing!" His eyes glimmered with tears. "We can fight them! They only thing they have on us are those fancy energy blades… But now we have them too!" He grabbed the extinguished blade from the floor, igniting it and raising it for Tobias to see. "You made this Tobias! You made this to fight! Don't be afraid to use it!" What would Lysander say if he were here? He swallowed, mind searching. "Honor! We'll fight with honor, because... Because those who fight with honor... They always prevail, right? As long as we keep fighting... Right? We can do this!"

Tobias was staring at him, rubbing the side of his face where he had been hit. "Kael... You've been listening too much to the babble that Lysander spits out." His eyes then focused on the ground. "But you're right." He laughed slightly, the bitter tone, making Kael shiver. "Strange, isn't it? How you're the one making me see straight. You, the one who probably understands the least amount of what's going on."

"I understand enough," he replied. "I understand that we made an oath! And, um, you can't just take back an oath because you're scared!"

Tobias turned away from him, sighing slightly. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Kael. Please..." He turned back, staring at him with wide gray eyes. "Get Soren. We need him. I don't care if you have to pull him from the fields. I don't care if Cyclonians see you. We don't have much time. If we're going to act, it's going to have to be soon."

Kael nodded quickly. "I'll get him, don't worry. Soren'll know what to do!" He turned, running from the door. "Everything will be fine, I promise!"

Tobias watched him leave before he allowed himself to collapse on the ground, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. His breath quavered and finally, he allowed the tears to fall. His brother, his father, his mother, and now his best friend. Cyclonia had managed to take everything from him. He let out a half choked sob, allowing himself to curl up into a ball. Why? Why was this all happening? Why to him? No, it wasn't just happening to him... It was happening to everyone on the terra. There wasn't a single person on the entire terra, save perhaps Kael, who hadn't lost someone. "I may as well fight. What do I have left to lose, save my life? It's not like that's worth much anyway."

He forced himself to rise, picking up one of the yellow strikers from the ground. He took one of the two remaining blades and put the crystal in its place, snapping the disk over it. Pressing down on the disk, he brought the energy blade to life, the golden glow snapping and crackling. He swung the blade through the air, listening to it hum. Pressing the disk again, he watched as the light extinguished before he picked up another crystal and the remaining blade. Breath still shaking, he snapped the crystal in place and ignited it, just staring at the golden glow.

"Tobias?"

Tobias didn't know how long he had been staring at that blade. It must have been a long time, for Soren and Kael had returned.

"Tobias, Kael's told me everythin'. Lysander's ta hang at sunset. If we're goin' ta save him, we're goin' ta have ta act soon." Soren put a hand on his shoulder. "What are we goin' ta do?"

He turned to look at him. "We're going to have to go to the mine. From there... From there I don't know. I'll think of something then."

"We need ta practice... And teach Kael. The lad's never held a sword before."

He nodded slowly, picking up the other two blades after extinguishing the other one in his hand. "They're blunt blades. They'll be good enough to practice with. It's been seven years since I've swung a sword... I hope I can still remember how."

"I think it's somethin' that you never forget," Soren decided. "You get rusty at it, but with a little buffin'..." He took two of the swords from him, handing one of them to Kael, who held it awkwardly. "I'm more worried about Kael..." He took his own sword into a two handed grip. "Hold it like this, lad."

"You're going to teach him that way?" Tobias asked. He glanced down at his own sword, which he held with one hand. "The way I was always taught was-"

"Don't have a shield. No use teaching him one handed if he doesn't have one. This'll give him better defense."

"Yes, but this way he'll have greater speed and against the Cyclonians-"

"Nonsense," Soren replied, cutting over him. "Defense is more important than speed."

"No, Soren. Not when the Cyclonians are so much more experienced than him. He needs to get in there before they can react to him!"

He scowled for a moment before speaking. "Why don't we jus' see who's the better fighter then. We'll have ourselves a little practice battle. Winner is the one who teaches Kael."

Tobias nodded slowly. "Fine, I accept your challenge."

The two began clearing a space large enough for them to fight. Then they turned and faced each other, crossing their blades before stepping back.

"Remember, the blades are blunt, but they'll still do damage, so try not to hit me hard," Tobias warned.

Soren smirked. "Come on, don't go soft on me now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He raised his blade before coming at the larger man, blade swinging low. Soren rotated his wrists, swatting the blade aside and leaving an opening in Tobias' defenses. He thrust his blade forward toward the other man's unprotected abdomen. He quickly brought his left foot back, half turning to the side to allow the blade to slide past him. His blade flashed toward Soren's shoulder, which was now just inches away. But Soren was ready for him, rotating his blade to intercept his. The force of the blades hitting was enough to knock Tobias back, and he was just barely able to keep his balance.

Soren laughed. "Come on, Tobias. Yer not sixteen anymore. You really thought I would fall for that old trick?"

Tobias hissed in frustration. "I haven't picked up this blade since I was sixteen, Soren. Of course I did."

"Now, Tobias. Lemme show you just why ya need two hands on the blade." He started forward before raising his blade just above his right shoulder, blade angled slightly downward. Seeing this, Tobias lowered his blade to mid-guard. The larger man arced his blade, bringing it down into a diagonal cut toward his opponent's left side. Tobias brought his sword over to block, but the force of the blow caused it to be swatted away easily. Before he could bring his sword back to block again, Soren's sword was pressed against his abdomen.

"Dead," Soren commented before stepping back and lowering his blade. "Now Kael." He turned to the boy. "If Tobias had had a shield, he wouldn't of had that problem. But havin' only one hand on his sword didn't give him enough strength to ward off my attack. Course, his style did make him faster at offensive moves, but that was useless once he was on defense."

"I'm just out of practice," Tobias said quickly, crossing his arms. "Once I've gotten some practice in-"

"You'd still lose to me. Come on, Tobias. Not only is yer style ineffective without a shield, but I've fought with blades fer five years longer."

He pursed his lips before stepping back, shaking his hand slightly; his burns stung from being pressed against the sword hilt. "Oh alright. Have it your way." He stood back. "Teach away."

Soren nodded before looking towards Kael. "Now, hold yer blade like this..." He gripped his sword. "And ya need to stand like this. This is yer stance, it's very important... No, not like that, they'll jus' push ya right over if yer standin' like that."

Kael frowned, trying to stand exactly like Soren. "Like this?" He blinked as he was suddenly on the ground, the man pushing him over with one hand. "Oh... Guess not." He scrambled to his feet, trying again. "How about this?"

"Now that's better." It took hours for Soren to teach Kael the very basics of swordplay. They found that if they advanced too quickly, Kael would forget the first things he was taught and they would have to start all over again.

"Alright, come at me, Kael," Soren said tiredly. He watched as Kael charged at him blindly and he sighed, stepping aside. "Dead," he said, touching his sword to his back. He backed away from Kael. "Quit runnin' in like a maniac. It'll just get ya killed." He stared at him a moment. "Again."

This time Kael came at him more slowly. Too slowly, for Soren easily stepped forward, slipping past his sword and touching his chest with the tip of his blade. "Dead... Again."

It went on like that for awhile. Attack. Dead. Attack. Dead. Finally, Soren stepped back. "Yer improvin', Kael, but yer careless. That's what'll get ya in trouble out there. Carelessness."

"Soren," Tobias said quietly. "It's late. We have to go."

"We can do this!" Kael exclaimed, raising his blade. He ignited it, staring at the blade, excitement and a little anxiety reflected in his eyes.

"Put that away, lad. We can't afford to get caught with that yet." Soren put a hand o his arm, lowering it. "Now c'mon. We have a long way to go."

---

* * *

Lysander stared dimly at the sun which was beginning to dip below the horizon. Every nerve in his body was screaming with pain, almost as if the crystals they had used on him had turned them on permanently. But he had managed to do it. He had made it to sundown without selling out his friends. He stood upon the gallows which they had erected just for him and Rhea. His eyes went to her. She was shaking terribly and her eyes were rimmed with red. It seems that she had not stopped crying since she was captured. He closed his eyes as the robe was fit around his neck.

"Any last words?" The Cyclonian executioner sneered as he fitted a second noose around Rhea's slender neck.

Lysander's gaze swept across the crowd they had gathered to witness the execution; the prisoners of the crystal mine. "Citizens of Rex." What was he doing? What could he possibly say? They all looked so dull, so hopeless... "Please, do not despair! Hope! There is still hope!"

"Hope? Hope!" The executioner laughed. "What hope can they have? Hope died a long time ago."

Three snap-hisses echoed in the distance, drawing Lysander's eyes to the base of the canyon path. There stood Tobias, Soren, and Kael, energy blades blazing.

The Cyclonians looked confused. They were too stunned to react as the three sprinted towards the gallows, leaping onto the wooden stage, Kael nearly stumbling clumsily. With a flick of his wrist, Soren cut the nooses from Lysander and Rhea's necks.

The executioner reached for his blade, only to be cut down by Tobias' blade. For a moment, no one moved, all too stunned to react. Finally, Lysander stepped forward, taking Tobias' blade, still dripping with blood and raised it into the air.

"We have the weapon of the enemy! We can fight! For honor! For honor and for Rex!" The Cyclonians were reacting by now, pulling out their blades. Lysander's heartbeat raced. This was only going to work if the others joined them. "Honor!" he shouted again, thrusting the blade in the air. "Honor!"

"Honor!" Petrel raised his pick ax, eyes going to Tobias proudly. The other prisoners looked at him warily.

"Honor!" Ibis roared in support. The Cyclonians began closing in, more Cyclonians beginning to pour from the base.

Suddenly, another voice joined them in the cry. Then another and another. "Honor! Honor!"

The prisoners took up their pick axes as the Cyclonians raised their blades. Suddenly both sides clashed together.

And then hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

Skies of Blood

Chapter 14

Kael was dimly aware of Lysander's shouting. The words he cried bounced off of him, having no effect on him as the world swam around him. His eyes were focused on the golden blade held in his hand, the blood dripping off of it. He followed a single drop as it trailed down from the tip of the blade, falling to the ground with a silent splatter. That was someone's blood. Someone who had been alive only moments before. He turned his head, everything around him seeming to slow as he stared at the dead man, his features, which only moments before had been rigid with shock was now lax in the grip of death. His knees gave out and he was still, his eyes wide as he knelt there on the ground while the chaos raged all around him.

He was dimly aware of someone shaking him and calling his name, but other than that, the world made no sense to him. Blood... Was this why? Was this why the others feared the color red so much?

"Do something, you pumpkin head!" Rhea shrieked. "He's coming right at you!"

Kael looked up dully, seeing a Cyclonian, but making no sense of it. Why would he bother coming toward him? He was just the baker's son. No one cared about him.

"Kael!"

Rhea's shriek, made him blink. Wait, a Cyclonian was coming toward him! He finally scrambled to his feet, snatching the energy blade from the ground. "R-Rhea, get behind me!" He clumsily brought his blade up in time to block a blow aimed for his stomach.

"Oh yeah, because you're such a great fighter than I would be safe there!" she snapped, huddling behind him, trying to hide her shaking.

"Well then get behind Soren!" he managed, nearly tripping over her as he stepped back to avoid another blow. He was certain that the only reason he was alive right now was because the Cyclonian had allowed his training to lapse. "Ah..." He took a stumbling side step to avoid a clumsy thrust, his golden blade slashing toward the Cyclonian, hoping that was the sort of opening that Soren was always talking about.

"Ah!" The Cyclonian let out a cry of pain as a ribbon of scarlet was pulled from his arm, hitting the ground with a splash. "You little brat!"

Kael's eyes were wide. He had just hurt that man! He felt guilt clawing its way through his insides. He had never wanted to really hurt anyone... He stumbled back as a rivulet of blood trailed its way toward him, his breath shortening as he stared at it. He took another stumbling step back, nearly falling from the stage of the gallows as his gaze traveled to a Cyclonian that Soren had felled. Dead... He was dead... His knees wobbled slightly, and he barely took note of the Cyclonian he had injured bearing down toward him.

"Kael!" Suddenly a golden blade intercepted red. Soren was standing between him and the oncoming Cyclonian. "Watch yer back!"

Kael turned, eyes widening as he noted Cyclonians coming to jump up on the stage to attack them. He swung out his foot clumsily, catching one of their jaws and knocking them out cold. He took a half step behind, his back brushing against Soren's.

"Keep 'em off of here the best ya can, lad. We have a height advantage, but that won't last if they swarm up here." The larger man caught the Cyclonian's blade on his own, twisting it and throwing it aside. Before the man could run, he lunged forward, ending his life with a quick jab to the chest.

"Soren, I-I'm scared," Kael managed, foot snapping out at another approaching Cyclonian. He couldn't bring himself to raise his blade against them, no matter how much they raised their blades against him. It was lucky that his legs were so long; he could hit them before they got close enough to attack him.

"I know, lad, I know. But hang in there. I'm not lettin' anythin' happen ta ya. Just keep yerself safe." His blade twisted as he blocked a slash from a Cyclonian energy blade. He risked a slight glance back. "Yer goin' ta have ta use that blade against 'em, Kael. It's the only way!"

"I-I can't!" He stared at the oncoming Cyclonians with wide eyes. "I- I... I can't!" A glowing red blade suddenly sprung to life next to him and he whipped around, startled. He raised his blade to defend himself, but lowered it again as he saw a shaky Rhea raising the blade of the Cyclonian that Soren had killed. "R-Rhea? What are you doing? You don't know how to fight!"

"I don't know ho, but at least _I'm _willing to try!" She awkwardly held the blade in her hands, clumsily swinging it at an oncoming Cyclonian. It was easily deflected, and even Kael's untrained eye could see that it left her wide open to attack.

"Rhea, look out!" He lunged awkwardly to try to block the blow that was aimed for her with one hand, pushing her back with the other. His own sword was just as easily pushed aside, and Kael let out a scream as he felt a burning sensation on his shoulder. Completely losing his balance, he fell from the stage, landing on the attacking Cyclonian, who let out a surprised 'wuuuf' as he was slammed into the ground, his blade skittering a few feet away. Kael tottered to his feet, shaking his head to get it clear. "Ah ah ah..." His hand pressed against his shoulder, tears of pin coming to his eyes. He knew it was a shallow cut, but it still _hurt. _He never had anyone hurt him before...

"Kael, he's going for his blade! Kill him!"

Kael started at Rhea's warning. The Cyclonian was indeed diving for his blade. He lunged forward, foot stomping on his hand before he could grasped the sword. He stared down at the Cyclonian with wide eyes, making a realization. There was nothing he could do from stopping him from getting his blade. He couldn't stand there on his hand forever. Well, no, there was one thing he could do. One thing he had to do. "Please! Please forgive me!"

"You rat!" The Cyclonian snarled. "Are you begging for your life now? Cyclonia will never forgive this insurrection!"

"No," he replied quietly. "Forgive me for this!" He plunged his blade down through the man's back, his throat tightening. He stumbled back, vision blurring from tears. He wanted to weep, right then and there, but he couldn't. Looking around at all the chaos around him, he saw four Cyclonians emerging from the chaotic battle in the center of the canyon, all heading toward him with murder in his eyes. He backed up, back hitting the stage as he raised his blade shakily.

-----

"Lysander, I don't have a weapon," Tobias hissed urgently as the Cyclonians began rushing towards them, shouting.

"What?" Lysander exclaimed, shifting the blade in his hand, trying to use the brief seconds he had to get used to its balance before he had to use it. He had no practice in years, save some times he had swung a broom handle around, fantasizing about this very situation. But somehow, unlike in all his fantasies, he was a whole lot less confident. "You didn't bring another weapon?"

"No," he replied quickly, backing toward his friend as the Cyclonians edged in. "What was I supposed to bring? That dagger you brought?"

"It was supposed to be a long sword," he replied, taking a few practice swings, halting the Cyclonian advance for the briefest of seconds as they sized him up.

"That doesn't make it one!" Tobias squealed, eyes going wide.

"Come on, just think of something! Don't lose it now!" Lysander's eyes darted from one Cyclonian to the other as three advanced toward him, others breaking off to swing around the stage to get to Soren and Kael. "We have a height advantage. As long as we can keep them from getting up here..."

"I know," he replied. "It's only around ten feet on each side. Not many can fit on here either." He knelt down, eyes searching for something, anything that could help him. He knelt by the corpse of the Cyclonian executioner he had felled, hoping he had some sort of weapon on him. He thought that he had seen the executioner going for a blade, but... His hand wrapped around cold metal as he drew out the handle of an energy whip.

"Tobias look out!"

Tobias' eyes widened as he stared up at a Cyclonian standing over him, blood red blade blazing. His eyes focused on the blade for the briefest of instants, his spine suddenly turning to ice and his muscles freezing. As the blade plunged down however, his instincts took over and he dove out of the way, the blade stabbing into the wood where he had been only moments before. He rose to his feet, taking a moment to figure out how to bring the energy whip to life, its red glow crackling into existence. By then, the Cyclonian was hurtling toward him. He brought his arm back before snapping it forward, cracking the whip through the air. The man raised his blade to block it, but missed it by a fraction of an inch. The stinging pain that the whip inflicted managed to slow him, but didn't do much more than that. "Ah!" He fought the urge to run away. Glancing back for a split second, he realized that Lysander had his back to him. If he didn't stand his ground... His friend was trusting him to watch his back. He couldn't let him down now! He snapped the whip forward again, this time aiming for the man's face. He missed, but it was enough to make the Cyclonian flinch back, giving him enough time to crack it to the side, into the man's neck. His cry of pin barely registered in Tobias' mind as he snapped the whip forward again and again, landing blows as quickly as he could. The man had halted his advance, trying to block the blows, but most of the time, the whip managed to slide past the blade. It was nothing more than a bee sting to the man, he knew. He didn't have enough muscle to do fatal damage, despite the physical labor he had done everyday, he had never been able to build as much muscle as Soren or Lysander. He hissed in frustration, snapping the whip again and again, each blow being more erratically placed as he tried to make up for his lack of strength with pure number of attacks that did little damage. The man seemed to realize it now too, and he came forward now, smirking. Ignoring the pain of the whip lashes, he prepared to strike. "You're about to die like the dog that you are!"

Tobias continued lashing desperately, gaining only muted grunts of pain as the man forced himself to concentrate only on his opponent. His eyes were wide, and he waited now for the blow that would end his life to come. Suddenly the Cyclonian let out a scream, cut short by a gurgle. Tobias looked down to see a golden blade in the stomach of the man. Turning his head, he spotted Lysander, kneeling down, arm reached around him. He opened his mouth to thank him when he spotted the Cyclonian now coming at Lysander's unprotected back. Acting quickly, he snatched the blade out of the dying Cyclonian's hand and jumped backwards, his ankles hitting his friend's shoulders and sending him flipping over his back. Twisting in midair, he lashed his blade down the Cyclonian's stomach, who was staring at him wide eyed, completely unprepared for such an attack. Tobias fell painfully on his shoulder and took a moment to roll to his feet before raising the red blade, breathing hard as adrenaline pumped through him.

"What the heck was that?" Lysander asked, rising as well. Even with the grim situation around them, he couldn't hide an amused smile. "Making up your own sword style?" He slipped into his fighting stance, muscles tense as he worked to shake the rust off. It had been a long time. "Or have I really forgotten that much in seven years?"

Tobias grinned sheepishly. "I pictured that going a little differently actually. Something like me doing a back flip over you and landing on my feet. You know, that sort of thing." His eyes narrowed in concentration, darting to the red blade and then the whip. Perhaps he could come up with a useful strategy using them together... His gaze strayed to the battle taking place a little ways off and he found that he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Everything had exploded into chaos as people began struggling against each other, more and more Cyclonians appearing from inside the mine only to be lost within the squirming mass. Was this going to be a repeat of the massacre? His insides squirmed at the mere thought of it. Just what had he started? His gaze snapped to the bloody glow of his blade. What had he wrought upon his terra?

"Tobias, quit daydreaming and pay attention to the battle!" Lysander suddenly broke in, his blade clashing with a Cyclonian's. "Take care of the one coming at us from the left!"

"Ah! Right, sorry!" He turned, snapping the whip into the man's face, making him stumble. While he was distracted by that, he dove forward, burying the blade into his chest. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Useful technique that. He was never partial for a double blade style, but this whip was useful for offense at least. "There's less coming after us. They're trying to get the mob under control. We'll have to join them soon."

"Yes..." Lysander was breathing heavily, making Tobias frown.

"Lysander?" Eyes scanning the area to make sure they weren't in immediate danger, he turned toward his friend, eyes widening at the sight. "Lysander!"

"I'm fine," Lysander replied, his breath still coming heavily. He put a hand to his bleeding left shoulder. "It's a superficial wound. Hit the surface but not much else... The blow that did this was meant to decapitate me." He straightened as he heard a cry of alarm. "Kael! Come, he's in danger! We're going to have to give up the high ground." He launched himself forward off the stage, landing in a crouch beside Kael, who was shakily holding his blade up at the approaching Cyclonians, Rhea doing the same on the other side of him. Tobias, remembering his fumble the last time he tried jumping instead grabbed onto the edge of the stage and lowered himself down that way.

"Lysander, you need to be careful with that wound," he warned, forming a defensive circle as Soren joined them.

"We're past being careful, Tobias," he answered, raising his blade. "We need to give it everything we have, even if it means dying."

"Will this be a repeat of the massacre?" he blurted out as the Cyclonians began edging closer. "Are we leading the terra to ruin?"

Tobias could see Lysander's breathing falter for a moment before he answered. "No, we can't think like that. This is where we end it!" He took up his blade, running forward to meet the oncoming Cyclonians. "For honor! For Rex!"

Tobias and the others were quick to follow his impulsive action before the Cyclonians took the opportunity to surround them. Kael wavered behind them slightly, still unable to control his shaking. The Cyclonians seemed to move as one deadly machine, their blades synchronized as they brought them back to prepare to attack. It only took one sword slash for Tobias to come to a sick realization; they were outmatched, and terribly so. It was all he could do to block the hailstorm of blows that were aim at him. His stomach twinged and adrenaline pumped through his body, his heart nearly exploding in his chest. He didn't dare look over to see how the others were doing.

"Honor," Lysander said breathlessly. "We will defeat you with our honor!"

"Honor? Don't make me laugh!" The Cyclonian smirked at him. "It will get you no where!"

The two men's blades clashed together. Crimson clashed against gold, and the energy swords sizzle. Time seems to slow down as the two fight. One for Rex, the other for Cyclonia. As a blow is blocked, orange sparks fly, swirling in the air before flickering away. The energy blades glow with an intense light, casting shadows on their wielder's faces.

"You will die," the Cyclonian hissed, swinging his crimson blade towards his opponent's neck.

The blow was clumsily blocked. "Those who fight with honor will always prevail," he retorted, swinging his golden blade towards his opponent's side before changing the swing into a jab to the stomach.

He parried. "Honor? Ha! Your honor caused your terra nothing but its own destruction!"

Blade met blade, and the men pushed against each other, causing the energy blades to sizzle as they fought to shove their opponent's blade away. For Lysander, the world was silent in that moment. The yelling and screaming, the grunts of excursion and pain, and the death cries all fading away as he was staring into his opponent's cold glare. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as his sword was knocked away, leaving him wide open. He froze in a terrified panic. He was a fool to think that he could stand up to trained soldiers! He had lead his terra to ruin, surely!

A pain filled scream had filled his ears at it took him only a moment to realize it was not his own. "Tobias!" His friend had lunged sideways, knocking the blade aside in a move that did not leave him unscathed. His opponent's blade had been partway buried into his hip, causing Tobias to crumple to the ground in pain. He wanted nothing more than to rush to his friend's side, but found that he could not when the Cyclonian facing him started his slashes with renewed vigor.

The metallic scent of blood hung heavy in the air. His blood, Tobias' blood, and who knew who else was bleeding that day. He heard a squeal from right next to him, but he had no idea who it came from. Kael? Rhea? A Cyclonian?

"Look around worm, you're losing." Lysander's head was spinning as he risked a glance around. Tobias was down, as was Kael, who was clutching his shoulder. Rhea was backing away nervously while Soren threw himself at his opponent relentlessly, blood streaming from a cut on his chest. Nearby he could hardly tell what was going on, the dead were piling up, but he could hardly begin to tell who they were. The Cyclonian who had been fighting Tobias began closing in on Lysander, making him back up. "You've lost. Your grand rebellion was just a waste of lives, and now... Now you'll die." He began closing in on Lysander, who continued to back away. "You're outnumbered, and your little rebellion continues to dwindle. What will help you now? Your honor?"

"Honor..." The word echoed through Lysander's head as he glanced toward the ground. Then he glanced up; no, that wasn't just an echo.

"Honor! For honor!" Running down the path was Ardinal, a sickle in his hand. An instant later, a group of men appeared behind him, farm tools in their hands. Standing atop the path, looking down, was Lynn, an anxious expression on her face.

"What?" The Cyclonian half turned, startled. Lysander took this opportunity to thrust his blade forward, twisting his blade and ripping it free again, dropping the man to the ground before his blood even had a chance to splatter. His breath was coming quickly, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. A swell of pride filled him; his terra hadn't given up the fight. "You could never crush the honor of our people! It was the one thing you could never touch!" He turned toward the other Cyclonian that had cornered him, only to find him standing over Tobias instead, blade held high to end his life. Lysander's eyes widened and he ran forward, snapping his foot into the Cyclonian's back, throwing him forward. He knelt beside Tobias, who looked up at him with a slight smile.

"That wasn't very honorable, Lysander," he said, forcing himself up into a sitting position.

"Well I happen to think it was a very noble kick," he replied, helping him. "Can you stand?"

Tobias nodded. "Yes, it's not a major wound, it just hurts like- look out!" The Cyclonian had gotten back to his feet and was charging towards the pair. Lysander rose to meet his blade, but Tobias acted first, snapping his wrist forward, causing the whip to snake out and wrap around the Cyclonian's ankle, tripping him up. An instant later, Lysander's blade bit into his flesh, ending his life.

They were alone for the moment, the Cyclonians paying the small group no mind as they tried to get the crowd under control, but it was impossible to tell if they were succeeding. The shouting, the scent of blood, and the struggle... It was dizzying.

"Lynn... Helped us?" Tobias asked, his breath coming heavily. "I can't believe it..."

"We can't focus on that now," Lysander replied, not wanting to believe it himself. "Can you fight? We need to help them."

Tobias rose slowly, a little shaky on his injured leg. "I can fight."

Lysander looked like he was torn, but he finally nodded. "Alright. We need all the swords we can get, even if your condition worries me... Kael?" He looked over to the boy, concern for him finally setting in. He hadn't had time to think about him until now.

"Up and at 'em, lad," Soren said, pulling the boy to his feet. "Come on, lemme see that shoulder..." He pulled Kael's hand away from his shoulder. "Ah, come on lad, that's just a scratch."

Kael was silent, his gaze distant, his lips trembling slightly.

"Kael?" Soren asked, concerned.

"Soren... Soren I killed someone," he said quietly.

"Kael, we don't have time for this," Lysander broke in harshly. "You can fight. You need to fight. You can feel bad about this later!" He took up his blade, rushing toward the battle, risking one glance back. "But fine, if you don't have the courage to fight, stay back here with Rhea."

Rhea bristled at that. "I can fight! Just because I'm a girl...!" But by then, Lysander had already disappeared into the crowd.

Soren was glaring daggers into the direction Lysander had gone, but he sighed, looking back to Rhea and Kael. "Rhea..." He stepped closer to her as Tobias ran to join the battle as well. "I know that yer capable of fightin', but can ya stay with Kael fer now? He needs someone right now... He's not used to all this bloodshed." Neither was she for that matter, it was clear by her pale face. "Please, jus' stay with him..." Turning, he ran toward the battle himself, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Ardinal!" he exclaimed, nearly slamming into his back. He brought his blade up to block a red blade that came flying at him. It was gone an instant later, leaving Soren no clue where it had come from. "I hadn't expected you of all people..."

"Ha... Ha... I told you... We needed to fight." Ardinal stumbled back, clutching the hilt of a blade that had been buried in his stomach. "I just wish-" he paused to draw a shaky breath. "I could live to see our terra free of them."

"Ardinal!" Soren knelt down beside him, eyes widened. "'Course you'll see it. Yer not goin' ta die yet. Not when it's just begun."

"Soren, thank Lynn for me. For giving me this chance." He drew another shaky breath. "A chance to help you." His chest rose, then fell, then didn't rise again. Soren rose, his eyes burning in anger. He ripped the blade free from Ardinal, turning to release hell upon the Cyclonians who did this. However, scanning the area, he found none, only seeing the faces of his fellow citizens. He pushed through the crowd to see what they were all staring at.

They were surrounding a group of Cyclonians who had laid down their arms. Lysander stood before them, his chest rising and falling heavily as he and the others just stared at them.

"What are you doin'?" Soren demanded angrily. "This is our chance! Our chance to make them pay fer what they did to us seven years ago!"

Lysander turned toward him, shock splashing across his face. "Sore, they've laid down their arms! To move against them would be a dishonor!"

"I don't give a damn about yer honor! I fight for justice! I fight for anyone who's ever been wrong by the Cyclonians! Seven years ago we laid down our arms and were slaughtered! It's time we've treated them the same! This is justice!"

"Soren, no!" Lysander exclaimed, but it was too late to stop him as he rushed forward, slaughtering the first Cyclonian. By then, the men around him let out a roar of approval, falling upon the Cyclonians like a pack of vicious dogs, slashing their throats before they even had a chance to scream.

Lysander stumbled back, feeling sickened. "Soren..." He just stared at his blood covered friend, his mind flashing back to the massacre. "Justice- That wasn't justice... That was murder!"

Soren, his anger fading away turned his head, not meeting his gaze. Instead he turned, looking to all the dead that had piled up. "Ya can hardly say they didn't deserve it."

"There's not much we can do about it now." Petrel stepped forward from the crowd, coming to stand by his son. "This isn't over. There's still a base full of Cyclonians to take care of."

"We must take out that base. If our plan went well, this should have been the hard part." Lysander's eyes saddened. "Those that were lost today... We will give them a proper burial when this is over. But for now we must not let this sacrifice be in vain!" He raised his blade. "We will take that base with honor!" He swept his gaze across the group. "That means if someone lays down their arms, we will not harm them, understand?" When no one made an objection, he raised his blade. "Then take up the weapon of the enemy! We fight!" He took off running, the uninjured fighters right behind him. Those like Tobias, who were injured, were forced to follow more slowly.

Petrel stayed beside his son. "Your wound, is it bad?"

"It hurts," he replied quietly, trying his best to keep up with the frenzied crowd. "But I'll fight... I have to."

"I'm proud of you, son. I hope you know that."

"I know, Father. I know. I just hope I've made the right choices."

"It's too late to doubt yourself now," he replied, following the crowd through the trees. "We are about to free our terra from the Cyclonian menace! I never thought that possible!"

"I didn't either," he replied quietly. "That's why I have to wonder... What happens next? What happens when the Cyclonians find out what we've done?"

Petrel had no answer for that. "We cannot turn back now."

"I know we can't. That's what terrifies me."

The streets of Rex were strangely empty, a silent tension hanging in the air. There were many who looked out of the windows at the men as they passed, but none left the apparent safety of their own hoe to see what was going on.

"Lysander!" Kael caught up to him, breathing heavily at the strain it took him to catch up to him. "I have something to tell you about that base."

Lysander turned his gaze to Kael, nodding slightly. "What is it?"

"It's what makes the sky red. There's this giant crystal thing... If we destroy it then- then everything would go back to normal! The sky! We can see the blue sky!"

Lysander looked toward the base looming in the distance. "To think that they would waste all this time on something like that..." He took a deep breath as they bore down upon the base. "Fight with honor! Fight for Rex!"

The battle was quick, nearly bloodless. The Cyclonians who were able to roll themselves out of their sick beds seemed unwilling to face down the crowd of angry Rex citizens. Those who did were quickly cut down.

Lysander could hardly believe it. This day... Was it really happening? He had been expecting death this day but instead... He encountered victory? He burst into the room Kael had mentioned, staring at the red crystal. So then this was it... The source of that accursed sky. He stared around at the citizens gathered. His eyes fell upon Tobias, Soren, Kael, and Rhea. Each looked anxious, nervous even. Were they thinking about the future? Lysander knew that he was.

"People of Rex... Seven years ago, Cyclonia wrought terra upon the people of Rex!" He brought his blade up, holding its golden glow high. "And now, it's our time to end it!" At his motion, the other four brought out their blades as well. Then, plunging their blades down, the crystal shatter.

The skies were blue once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Skies of Blood

Chapter 15

"How are you holding up?" Lysander sat by Tobias' bed. His shoulder was bandaged, but Tobias was far worse off, due to the wound on his hip. If that didn't heal correctly, he'd have a limp.

Tobias opened his eyes briefly before closing them again. "My fever's gone down... How long have I drifted in and out of sleep? The herbs they gave me are making me feel so strange."

"About a day," he replied quietly, glancing around the room at the other wounded. Kael was up, having just talked to his parents, who had never left his side until now. Soren was sitting up in bed, just watching the young man. "The Council of Elders is meeting. They're..." He hesitated, not sure if he could tell his friend this.

"Unhappy. As always." He tried sitting up, his hip sore. "That's where Father is, right? And your mother, but Lysander, shouldn't you be there? As the son of Aracus-"

"As the son of Aracus I have no power... Tobias, they're acting as if we've done some terrible thing. Some say... That we've brought ruin to our terra." Lysander was quiet, and he felt Soren and Kael's eyes going to him. "They want to re-surrender to Cyclonia."

"Cyclonia hasn't found out yet," Soren pointed out from across the room.

"But they will," Tobias replied. "Especially since-"

"We turned the sky back to blue," Lysander completed with a small groan. He was silent then for a few moments before speaking. "Still, we can fight off an invasion, I know we can!"

"Because that worked so well the last time," Tobias replied sarcastically.

"What're they saying about us?" Kael asked quietly.

Lysander hissed through his teeth before sitting on the edge of Tobias' bed. "Kael, I don't really understand why, but-"

"Lysander?"

The group turned their heads and watched as Lynn walked in, Rhea right behind her, arms crossed. Lysander's gaze turned cold as he turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"Lysander..." She was hesitant, eyes going to the irritated look on the men's faces. "Lysander, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I- I-"

"You betrayed us," he replied icily. "And now you come crawling back to apologize as if that will make everything alright?"

"I'm sorry!" she replied again, falling to her knees, eyes focused on the ground as tears began forming. "I wasn't thinking! I was scared for Rhea."

"She helped," Rhea put in. "She's the one who got Ardinal to convince the farm workers to rebel."

"That's no excuse!" he spat angrily. "We almost died because of this miserable-"

"Lynn, get up." Kael was standing in front of her now, hand outstretched. "Get up and dry your eyes."

"But Kael!" Lysander exclaimed. "She tried to sell you out! She gave your name to the Cyclonians!"

"I know that Lysander, but don't you remember what we were taught about honor? Before the Cyclonians came?"

"Of course! Honesty, loyalty, justice, righteousness, trust, and-"

"Forgiveness," Kael finished, helping her to her feet.

Lysander was silent for a few moments. "You've a kinder heart than I, Kael." Crossing his arms, he turned away from them both. "You may be able to forgive so easily, but... I will never forgive her for aiding those who wronged our terra so." He suddenly whirled on them again. "Have you know memory, Lynn? Memory of that day?"

She met his stare calmly, as if she had already knew he was going to ask. "I do, Lysander. That's why I did everything I could to keep the people I care about safe from them." She then glanced away, eyes focusing on the ground. "Even if they thought ill of me because of it... Lysander, perhaps it's you have no memory."

He looked to her once more, confusion surfacing on his face. "What do you mean?"

"The promise you made. Seven years ago on that day. Don't you remember? That day as we dug the mass grave..."

Lysander's gaze became unfocused as he thought of it. "That day..."

_His hands trembled as he dug the shovel into the ground once more. The air was still, only stirred by the sound of metal scraping the earth and the occasional moan of those who were wounded, who were to be pushed into the mass grave with the dead. The Cyclonians had no need for those who couldn't work after all. _

_Lysander heard a sniffling beside him, followed by the sound of shovel being thrown to the ground. He turned his gaze toward them dully, heart to heavy to feel sympathy toward anyone toward the moment. "You should pick that up before they come to whip you." He turned back to his own shoveling, a sick feeling coming to his stomach as he thought of the purpose he and the other survivors had been assigned to. His shovel sank into the ground once more before someone suddenly threw their arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder blade. He dropped his shovel, partly out of shock, partly to twist in their grip to see who it was. "Lynn..." _

"_Lysander... Lysander how could this have happened? Why? Why would they do this to us?" Her grip tightened around him as she hid her face in his chest. _

_She was trembling, and Lysander put his arms around her, trying to stop his own shaking. He pressed one of his blood-stained hands against her back, wishing he had words of comfort to give. "Lynn..." His throat was tight; it had been since the battle a few hours ago. "We need to be strong."_

"_I'm scared. So scared. What will they do to us? Are we digging this grave for the dead? Or are we digging it for ourselves?"_

"_You- you don't have to be scared. I'll- I'll be here for you Lynn, I promise. For as long as the Cyclonians haunt this terra, I'm going to be there for you. I'll keep you safe, I'll do whatever it takes. If you can't be strong, then I'll just have to have enough strength for the both of us."_

_Lynn looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Lysander..."_

_His own eyes threatened to spill over with tears, but he drew in a deep breath, trying to control himself. His voice was quiet, barely even a whisper, and he leaned in toward her so that she could hear his words. "On my honor, I swear that- that I'll keep you safe." He stared into her eyes for a few moments before he closed the distance between their faces, kissing her gently. _

"... We're not kids anymore," Lysander stated stiffly, turning away from her again. He frowned for a moment before he looked back at her. "Besides, its not like you needed me to protect you from the Cyconians. You did just a peach job of that yourself. You never needed me to be there for you."

"You're wrong, Lysander. It was then I needed you more than ever." Lynn smiled sadly. "But I guess I could hardly expect you to know how I felt. You never were good at understanding other's feelings after all." When he made no move to reply, she turned from him. "I guess I should be getting myself out of your sight, before my presence makes you ill." She walked out of the room without another word. Rhea glared at Lysander's back before following after her sister.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kael spoke. "That's weird... I thought Rhea hated Lynn, but just now she..."

"They're family," Soren replied simply. "Ya just can't hate yer family Kael. Ya may think ya do, but... There's always a place for 'em in yer heart."

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean," he replied with a small nod. His gaze then traveled to Lysander, who still had their back to them. He had strode toward a window and was now staring out it stormily. "Lysander? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me." He turned back to them, changing the subject. "Tobias, does your wound hurt?"

"Not really, but, ah... That's because I can't feel much of anything right now." Tobias shifted slightly. "I don't know what they gave me, but-"

"Whiskey mixed with a bunch o' herbs," Soren answered. "Best thin' I know fer pain."

"Soren, you mean you were the one who treated my wounds after I passed out at the Cyclonian base?"

"Didn't wrap 'em, but you were makin' terrible groanin' sounds, so I figured I had ta stop yer pain somehow. Yer father was the one who did most o' the wound wrappin'."

"Thanks Soren," he replied quietly.

"Can you walk?" Lysander asked him, coming to stand by his bedside.

"I don't know. I haven't tried." He took the hand Lysander offered him, unsteadily rising to his feet. His knees wobbled for a moment before he put a hand on Lysander's shoulder, steadying himself. "I think the blade didn't hit anything major."

"No, but it burned the skin around the wound pretty bad," Soren replied. "Happened to all of us. We need ta be careful with these thin's." He looked to the energy blade on Tobias' bedside table.

"Yeah." Tobias stared down at the ground for a few moments. "Especially since we're going to have to fight off another Cyclonian invasion."

"You don't know that," Lysander argued.

"Oh come on, like they won't notice a giant blue gap in the skies of red. What have we done, Lysander? They're right! We lead them to ruin!" His fingers tightened around Lysander's injured shoulder painfully, but the blond held his tongue, making no sign of it.

"... Tobias, stop thinking about that. I have something that I want to show you that'll take your mind off of everything." He reached up, lifting his hand from his shoulder. "Come on." He began leading him out of the make-shift infirmary.

"Where are we going?" He glanced back at the others, noting that Soren and Kael did not feel inclined to follow.

"Just wait and see..." He lead him through the town- slowly as to try not to irritate Tobias' wound- toward what used to be the Cyclonian base. He stopped just outside, motioning with his hand. "Look."

"That's..." Tobias walked toward the machine, staring at it. "A Cyclonian skimmer." He rested a hand on the handle bars, staring it up and down. "I've always wondered how it worked... It moves so fast... And it flies."

Lysander mounted the skimmer, grinning. "Tobias, get on."

"What? Lysander, that's insane! You can't just use the thing! We don't know how it works!"

He gave him a cocky grin. "You don't know how it works. I've been playing around with this thing since you passed out. Now do you want to find out, or what?"

"Well..." He hesitated before getting on behind Lysander. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Instead of replying, he started it up, the motor humming. Lysander grinned as it jolted forward, causing Tobias to cling to him fearfully. "You haven't seen anything yet." He reached over, pulling one of the levers on the skimmer. Its wings deployed as they began gaining speed. The propellers began spinning, cutting through the air as they went faster and faster. Then, all at once, the skimmer began leaving the ground.

"Lysander!" Tobias shrieked. "This is insane! You're going to get us killed! This is-" He cut himself off as he stared down at the terra below as it shrank. He then looked up to the blue sky, a bewildered expression coming to his face. "Lysander! This is amazing! We're flying! We're really flying!" A joyful laugh escaped him, and Lysander joined in. "I can't believe this!"

"I know." He grinned back at his friend. "Part of me wants to just stay up here forever."

"If I were the Cyclonians, I wouldn't be taking over other terras. I wouldn't chain myself to the ground like that... I'd stay up here, up in the sky. It feels so- so free!" His grip loosened on Lysander as he stared down at the terra below. "They're all so small down there... Lysander, what out there? Do you know?"

"Other terras, I suppose. I never left with father when he would visit other places by balloon. I wonder what it's like out there. I wonder if they're all like Rex."

"I don't think they would be," Tobias decided.

"Why not?" Lysander asked, glancing back to him.

"Because I'd like to think that every place was just a little bit special. Rex has its honor, I would think that other terras would have something else. If we were all the same, well then the world would be rather boring, wouldn't it?"

"That's oddly poetic of you," he commented. "Too bad we won't get to see what the other terras are like. Not with the world the way it is." He lazily turned the skimmer to circle over the terra, causing Tobias to grab onto him again when he almost lost his balance.

"Yeah..." Tobias was quiet, just staring up at the sky. "Maybe one day... Maybe one day this world will be better."

"It won't just one day become better," Lysander replied. "Not unless someone tries to make it better."

"Trying to make the world better... Isn't that what the Cyclonians claimed they were doing? Making the world better by bringing them under the same government? I wonder where they went wrong. Where they decided killing people was a good solution."

"They went wrong by thinking they should meddle with people who didn't want to be meddled with." He angled the skimmer downwards, slowing as he sought to land. "They didn't take too kindly to differing opinions."

"Yeah, if they- ... Lysander, you do know how to land this thing, right?"

"Almost."

"Almost? What do you mean, almost? Almost isn't-" he let out a shriek as they headed straight toward the ground. Lysander flattened the skimmer out, trying to soften their landing, but it was only half-successful, causing the skimmer to hit the ground and bounce back up before hitting the ground once more.

"Eurgh... I think my spine is broken," Tobias whined.

"You're fine. It didn't even crumple up into a ball like the other skimmer did..." Lysander got up, dusting himself off.

"It didn't-" he looked like he were about to faint.

"It's fine. You survived, didn't you?" Lysander grinned at him. "And it felt pretty great, didn't it?"

"Well I... Yeah," he admitted. "That was pretty great. The sky..." His gaze turned dreamy. "To have it be so close..."

"They can't take the sky from us, Tobias." He grinned. "The sky and our honor. They can' take them... Hey look. Kael and Soren."

"Hmm? Soren looks unhappy... Even Kael looks worried," Tobias realized, smile fading.

Lysander's cocky grin melted into a thin line. He walked forward to meet them, Tobias limping behind. "Soren?"

"The Council wants ta see us." Soren pursed his lips. "They seem pissed off."

"But they should be glad," Kael argued. "They get to be in power again..."

"They're _always_ pissed off," Tobias said with a small sigh. "Even before the Cyclonians came."

He frowned, brows contracting. "But after we saved them and everything..."

"They don't see it like that lad... Just stay quiet and let us do the talkin'. Actually, that's best left ta Lysander. He's the one good with words." Soren gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Lysander frowned at this. "Me? I have no patience for the council and their- I don't even know what. But I suppose one of us has to do the talking..." He began heading towards the town meeting hall; a building that had been empty for so long, finally in use once more. Lysander should have felt a small trill of joy at this, but at the moment he felt nothing but dread. He had done a good thing, right? Why were they so unhappy? He lead them into the building, where the Council, which contained three elders, stood at their bench, peering down at those gathered. His eyes scanned those gathered, heart skipping a beat at their sorrowful expressions. His mother was sobbing, as was Tobias'. Tobias' father looked to be imbued with utter rage, and Kael's parents were strangely somber. He sank to one knee, bowing his head, risking a glance to the side as the others did the same beside him. "May you always stand for honor."

But he did not get the customary greeting back. The two men and one woman stared stormily at him until the head of the council spoke; a bald man with gray eyes and a gap between his two front teeth. "Lysander, son of Aracus. What have you wrought upon us?"

"Wrought upon...? No, I brought honor back to Rex! My father's last words, I have honored them!" He rose to his feet, although the others remained kneeling. "We need not fear."

Kael stood, voice shaking slightly but strengthening each word. "All they have on us are those fancy energy blades... But now we have them too!"

"The Cyclonians will ruin us!" The elder spat.

"Living in fear of the Cyclonians," Lysander began. "Is hardly a life at all!"

"And what gives you the right to decide this for everyone on the terra?"

Tobias stood. "As the son of Aracus, it is his birthright to-"

"Lysander's birthright has been revoked," he retorted. "Mark my words, he will never become the patriarch of this terra!"

Lysander was shocked into silence, but Soren stood, eyes flashing in anger. "Ya can't just revoke his birthright! That's what makes it a birthright! Ya can only do that if..." He trailed off.

"Dissidents of Cyclonia must be punished. It is the only way for us to stay alive."

"No matter what you do to us," Lysander began. "We will do whatever we can to keep Rex safe. And that means keeping it out of the hands of the Cyclonians. We are the guardians of Rex! And I swear on my honor that we will never bow to Cyclonia! Never again!"

"Rex Guardians?" the elder asked with raised eyebrows. "And who asked for you to guard us, Lysander? What gave you the right to put us all in danger for your ideals?"

He pursed his lips, eyes burning. Finally, he asked. "And what have you decided upon as punishment for doing the right thing?"

The elder was silent for a moment before he stood, addressing each of them in turn. "Lysander son of Aracus, Tobias son of Petrel, Soren son of Thorin, and Kael son of Kalen... Due to your treasonous activities- as unintentional to treason they may be- you are hereby banished from the terra of Rex."


	16. Chapter 16

Skies of Blood

Chapter 16

"I guess it could have been worse," Tobias said quietly, hand pressing against his hip wound as he trailed after Kael and Soren on their way back to the infirmary.

"Worse?" Kael squealed. "How could it have been worse? We... We're never allowed to see Rex again! This is where we live! Where are we going to go?"

"Well they could've just handed us over ta the Cyclonians," Soren pointed out. "Least they didn't do that."

"Why'd Lysander stay behind anyway?" Kael asked, glancing back to the meeting hall, eyes misting slightly as he fought to control himself.

"He's negotiating the terms of our banishment," Tobias replied softly. "He wants them to wait until I'm not limping anymore... Some form of supplies would be nice too."

"How're we even getting off the terra?" he asked. "They're not going to just drop us off the side of it, are they?"

"I... I don't really know. I suppose they'll be telling that to Lysander too."

"What's going to happen to the terra when the Cyclonians come back?"

Air hissed through Tobias' teeth, and he glanced to Soren, who shrugged. "I don't really know, lad. They'll try ta make an example of people, I guess. Probably line some people all up in the town square and strin' 'em up."

Kael paled and stumbled, nearly falling. "Wh-what? S-Soren.. They'd kill people? For what we did? We're responsible for their deaths?It was bad enough when I had to kill that Cyclonian, but this... This is just..." He was trembling and Soren sighed, reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, lad. Maybe the Cyclonians won't come. Maybe they're sick o' takin' thin's over by now."

But Kael could not be consoled so easily. "I don't want to leave Rex! It's where I live! My family... I'll never see them again!"

"Kael..." Tobias had to keep his own eyes from misting. "It's- it's not so bad. Haven't you ever wondered what's out there? Now we can find out."

He sniffled, pursing his lips as he visibly tried to get himself under control. "Yeah, and I'll bet they'll change their minds after awhile, right?" He smiled weakly. "I mean they'll obviously see it was a mistake."

The two older men glanced at each other, Tobias making a small helpless shrug. Soren looked toward Kael, forcing a small smile. "Yeah, lad. Ya never know what'll be goin' through their minds a few months from now."

"So we'll just go see some places for a few months and then come back. Then everything would have blown over. I bet even the Cyclonians will have forgotten by then."

"Yeah... The Cyclonians..." Tobias pursed his lips, staring up at the sky for a few moments. "They'll..." He trailed off, sighing.

"Tobias!"

"Eh?" He turned toward the sound of his father's voice. He was jogging toward him from the direction of the meeting hall. "Father..." He took a few steps toward him before halting, gaze going to the ground.

Petrel approached his son, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Son... Look at me."

He hesitated before doing so, vision blurring as he tried to force back his tears. "Father, I'm sorry... For causing this terra so much grief."

"No Tobias. Don't you dare apologize for that. We've done it. We've taken control of the terra again. Don't think that we're all just going to go along with the council's decision."

"But when the Cyclonians come..." He chewed on his lip, trying not to go back to staring at the ground.

"When?" Petrel tilted his head to the side slightly. "Don't be so certain that they'll come."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked, frowning. "When they see that the sky is blue once more... Eugh. How could we have been so stupid, father?"

"Look at the sky and tell me that you didn't do the right thing. You forget that the right thing isn't always the smart thing." He rubbed his son's back for a few moments before continuing. "We have the Cyclonians' crystals stores. We have access to dozens of different types of crystals. Now don't tell me that Terra Rex's two top crystal experts can't solve a little problem like making the sky red again, hmm? Come with me, Tobias. If the Cyclonians don't know we're free, then they'll hardly come and bother us, hmm?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes... And we'll be doing everything we can from the outside to keep their eyes off of Rex... Or at least, I hope we can. What Lysander said about being the Guardians of Rex... We already made an oath to do everything we can to keep this terra safe, and I rather mean to keep it."

His father gave him a one-armed hug. "Then I'm proud of you, Tobias. Come. We'll help keep our terra safe, together." The two began to walk off, leaving Soren and Kael to stand there, looking after them.

"So, thin's aren't as bleak as I thought," the older man commented, glancing toward Kael.

"So does this mean the Cyclonians aren't going to take over the terra again?" He asked, blinking.

"Well, ya can't really tell at this point... I mean, they'll notice eventually, but this'll buy us some time. Maybe when we're out there we'll find a way ta-"

"Soren!"

Soren winced at the sound of his name being shrieked across the town. He turned just in time to have his chest viciously jabbed by Kael's mother's finger. He cast a sidelong glance to Kael, who had paled like he usually did when his mother was angry. "Yes Robin?"

"Just what do you think you were doing?" She jabbed her finger in his chest to emphasize each word. "Getting Kael involved in such... Such idiocy! They hurt him! And now... Now... My baby! I never get to see my baby again!" She threw her arms around her son, pressing her cheek against his chest. "My baby..."

"Kael's old enough ta make his own decisions." Soren had to fight to keep the growl out of his voice, his hand pressing against his wounded chest. That had hurt... He stepped back as she whipped around to face him, raising the offending finger again.

"You got my baby exiled from the terra! You know that he'll just follow you around! You knew, Soren!"

Kael opened his mouth like he was about to say something before shifting and closing it again, looking unhappy, but too timid to object to his mother.

The older man squirmed guiltily. "I'll take care of him, Robin. I promise. Nothin' will happen ta him while I still live. I... I give ya my word."

"Soren." She looked like she was about to shout at him again before she broke down, sobbing into her son's chest. "You'd better take care of my baby, Soren! You'd better!"

"My word o' honor," he reiterated.

"Mother..." Tears were forming in Kael's eyes. "Don't be sad for me... I don't want anyone to be sad. Nothing bad will happen."

"If anythin', this is protectin' Kael from the Cyclonians. He'll be away from 'em. They won't be able ta hurt him."

"But where will you go?"

"Well I guess we'll jus' have ta see what's out there," Soren decided with a small nod. "But we'll make our way somehow. Lysander and Tobias will be there to help us too."

"You're brave men. Braver then I could ever be." Kael's father approached them, his purple eyes serious. "Son... It's hard seeing this. You- I never meant for you to take up this fight. I always wanted to keep you from what happened on that day. I never thought you were ready to face the truth, but now- now it seems I can't be there to protect you anymore."

"Maybe..." He hesitated. "Maybe I don't need to be protected. I mean... I'm part of this terra, well, was. It's history is mine too, right? I can't hide from it forever."

"But for you to learn in such a way..." He sighed, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to be okay, Father. I promise you. I promise you both!" He hugged his mother tightly, eyes glimmering with tears as he drew his father into the hug as well.

Soren had backed up a few steps, watching the family with a mixture of emotions. He found himself resentful of the fact that they blamed so much of this on him, and that Kael was so clueless in the first place. He glanced away from them, furrowing his brow and blowing air through his pursed lips. His eyes fell on Lysander, whose gait was rather quick, irate. He halted, turning to hold his mother, who fell sobbing into his arms. He held her a few moments before saying something into her ear and pushing her away from him, not unkindly. His gaze met Soren's, and he began heading in that direction.

Soren met him halfway, glad for an excuse to distance himself from Kael and his parents. "What'd they say."

Lysander's eyes smoldered with rage. "They won't wait for Tobias' leg to heal, or for your chest wound to improve. We're to be gone by sundown. That's barely enough time to gather supplies, never mind for you to figure out how the skimmers work."

"They're jus' sendin' us off on the skimmers?" He asked, eyebrows raising. "Not even an air balloon?"

"No, they would not even give us the decency of having something that would actually be able to carry supplies." He pursed his lips. "They said we should consider ourselves lucky that they're allowing us to gather any at all."

"So they're givin' us some?" Soren asked.

"Two weeks," he replied flatly. "And I had to beg them for that. What are we going to do when that runs out? Hunt something with this?" He pulled out his energy blade, igniting it and staring at its yellow glow. He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. "I had to get to my knees, begging them and begging them... It should be they who bend their knee to me! I freed this terra! I am their protector! That they should forget this... It's infuriating!"

"I know, Lysander. I'm in the same position as you." He sighed. "Well, we'd better start gatherin' our supplies. I don't want ta be caught without 'em. How much do ya suppose skimmers can hold?" He shifted from foot to foot, rather uneasy. The skimmers looked small from what he remembered of them. Could they even hold his weight?

"Well they could hold both me and Tobias," Lysander replied. "So that should be enough for quite a bit of supplies..."

"Yeah, weight-wise. What about size-wise?"

Here Lysander hesitated. "If we tie them down they should be fine." He chewed on his lip slightly. "They're only giving us the rations that the Cyclonians would have."

"That's not a lot. Ta tell ya the truth, I've never eaten jus' the rations they gave us. Kael would always give me some extra bread." Soren frowned, glancing down. "I don't think it's likely that the rations will last even two weeks."

"We'll figure something out, I know we will. We have no choice. There's nothing we can do to change this... I begged, Soren. You don't know how much it pained me."

"Oh, I can imagine," Soren replied with a sigh. "Let's go... I have some barrels at my house. At least we can have enough water. Who knows if we'll find any out there?"

"You go ahead. I want to give Kael his orders before I forget. Where's Tobias?"

"Orders now is it?" He smiled in amusement. "Well someone's fallin' inta his role rather easily."

Lysander shrugged. "Well someone has to take control of this situation. Otherwise we'll fall apart. This isn't just about survival; it's about protecting Rex... Anyway, where's Tobias? Is he back to the infirmary again? That's where he should be if he isn't."

"He's doin' some o' that protectin' ya mentioned. He's with his father, lookin' at how ta make the sky go back ta red. They're goin' ta try ta convince the Cyclonians that nothin' happened."

"But that'll only work until..."

"Until the Cyclonians rotate their soldiers, yeah," Soren replied with a shrug. "Still it's not like they do that all that often. When's the next time they're due?"

"I have no clue," he replied, frowning. "But I guess it's better than nothing. Now go ahead. I'm going to talk to Kael."

"Alright..." He turned, beginning to leaved. He paused for a moment, turning to face him again. "Jus' don't be too harsh on him, alright? He may be actin' normal, but these thin's are gettin' ta him."

"I'll treat him just like I treat anyone else," Lysander replied flatly. "He's one of us; he needs to work up to his potential if we're all going to survive, and that's not going to happen by me babying him. His parents have done quite enough of that, don't you think?"

Soren's lips compressed into a thin line, but he said nothing else as he turned and returned to his home. Lysander watched him, a bit concerned with the way he swayed while he walked. He raised a hand and was about to call out to him to stop when the older man stopped and shook it off, muttering something to himself before continuing on. So then the wound really was bothering him, as much as he tried to hide it. A sigh escaped him before he turned, heading to Kael and his family.

Robin and Kalen both turned toward him as he approached. Kael's eyes were focused on the ground, but they snapped up as Lysander approached.

"Lysander. I'm trusting you to look after Kael... Make sure Soren doesn't get him into any more trouble," Kael's father said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Father! Please, Soren's not a bad guy! This isn't his fault!" He shifted from foot to foot anxiously. "Lysander, tell them!"

"Soren really cares about Kael," he replied quietly. "And Kael made his own decision to fight for our terra. It should be something you're proud of! That he had the courage to do what was right! We put our lives on the line for this terra, for everyone! And now you cast us aside like we're criminals!"

"No, Lysander," Robin said sadly. "You put all our lives on the line. And now we never get to see our baby again!"

Lysander scowled. "Kael, come with me. We have things to do before we depart."

"But Lysander, my parents-"

"Now!" he hissed. "We've been banished from the terra, thrown aside! They're not your family anymore, Kael."

"But Lysander, I thought we were still going to protect Rex!" he protested, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, we are. We will always be their to protect them, but the Council declared us dead to everyone." His eyes were narrowed as he grabbed his arm. "Now come. We have work to do."

Kael followed after him silently, his eyes staring at the ground. "Lysander... I don't think the terra abandoned us. I think- I think they're trying to protect us!"

"Hmph. Yeah right. How would banishing us protect us?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well this way, if the Cyclonians come back and ask them who started the rebellion they can say that we're dead, right?"

"Or they'd sell us out to save their skins." His eyes hardened. "Even when they're not here, the Cyclonians still rule this terra with the fear they've inflicted." His eyes flickered up as the sky flashed red for a moment. Tobias was fast it seemed. He must be close to figuring it out.

"If you hate Terra Rex so much, why are you bothering to protect it at all?" Kael countered, figuring that Lysander would figure out that he liked the terra and would stop being angry.

"Because I made an oath, Kael, and I am honor bound to keep it. As are you. Our feelings on it at this point are useless." He stared up at the sky as the blue slowly faded to red. "Rex is not free of Cyclonia yet. Our fight won't be over until it is."

---

The sun was low in the sky, almost to the point of sinking below the horizon. A small crowd had gathered to watch them leave, but was soon dispersed as Lysander snarled at them, leaving only the families of those departing.

"Let me help with that," Tobias offered for what was probably the hundredth time.

"No," Lysander insisted. "I want you to rest and rest your hip as much as you can. I don't know how much rest you'll be able to get out there. You too, Soren. Quit lifting things! Your chest..."

"Damn it, Lysander! I can't just sit around! I need ta do somethin'!" Soren hefted a crate of crystals, loading them onto the back of Tobias' skimmer. "I can't believe we have ta waste space with these thin's..."

"Well according to the schematics we found at the base, the crystal energy in the skimmers runs out eventually. We need those crystals to keep us from, you know, crashing and dying a terrible death. I also brought some of the other crystals we found at the base so we could find out what they do. They could be useful for us. Not only that, but if the skimmers run out of energy, for all we know, these blades could too."

"Yeah, I know that." He huffed. "I just wish that we weren't forced ta use 'em then. The skimmers I mean. The blades are useful, but the skimmers... Do we even know if we can fly them?"

"We have no choice but to try. Unless you'd rather jump off the edge of the terra and see if we can flap our arms hard enough?" Tobias asked, brows contracting in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, I was jus askin'. No need ta get yerself in a tizzy."

"I'm not in a tizzy! I'm simply-"

"Please stop fighting." Kael's voice was quiet and timid but it was enough to get both men to look at him. "There's enough for us to fight without us fighting each other."

The group fell into an uneasy silence as Kael and Lysander finished tying everything down, the latter's eyes staring around at the terra coldly as he finished.

"Lysander?" His mother stepped timidly forward, his little sister at her side. He turned toward her, eyes darting to the ground for a moment.

"Lysand!" Zalia ran forward, hugging her brother's leg. "You can't leave us, Lysand!" She buried her face in his thigh.

"I'm sorry, Zalia. I don't have much of a choice in the matter." He rubbed her back soothingly, his gaze softening as he looked down at the child. "Just think of it as me going on one of the adventures that mother tells you about before you sleep."

"But- but are you going to come back?" She looked up with his with tearful eyes before her gaze snapped to Tobias. "Tobi! Tell Lysand that he has to stay here!"

"I wish I could, Zalia. I really do." Tobias stood a bit unsteadily, his father reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to his father, his gaze then traveling to his mother. She had recovered from her breakdown when she found out that Petrel was alive just in time to hear that her son was to be banished. He feared that she would lose it again, but as he looked into her eyes, he say nothing but sad resolve.

"The council will see their error. I know they will." She put her arms around her son carefully as to not aggravate his wound. "We'll see each other again. I know we will."

He nodded slowly, embracing her and then his father. "Yes... We're going to stop the Cyclonians. Then the council will see. Everything's going to be okay. This isn't an end; it's a beginning."

Lysander sighed, looking to his mother as Zalia went back to clinging to him. "You shouldn't have brought her. She doesn't understand."

"You would leave without saying goodbye to your sister?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lysander, I know you. You would regret that, and you know that would just hurt her more."

"Yes, well..." He frowned, not having a good response. "I suppose this is goodbye now, mother. I will keep my word of honor to keep this terra safe, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried about the terra. I'm worried out you." Tears filled her eyes as she embraced him tightly. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself!"

"I'll do my best," he replied stiffly, putting a hand on her back. "I'll do what's necessary to keep this terra safe. If that means having to sacrifice myself, then so be it."

"You're just like him you know. Your father." She smiled sadly. "If he were here to see you know..." Her smile faded, lips compressing into a thin line. "Promise me that you won't share his fate."

"Well I would like to think that I could complete what he could not," Lysander replied, raising his chin slightly. "To keep the Cyclonians off the terra forever. I'll find a way to do that. Perhaps then the rest of the terra will accept us for doing the right thing." He looked down to his mother, who was sobbing into his chest. "Those who fight with honor will always prevail, mother. Remember that." He embraced her for a moment before he gently tore himself free from her and Zalia's grasp. "The sun's almost set. It's time for us to go. Rex Guardians, let's move."

"Lysander, wait!" Rhea was running toward them, Lynn right behind her. Lysander stiffened at this, eyes narrowing. "I'm coming too!" she huffed, skidding to a halt before him.

"No," he replied flatly. "Rhea, we've been through this. You're too young."

She raised her chin, eyes flashing. "Lysander, I want to keep this terra just as safe as you do! I have a right to come!" She shifted the satchel she wore on her back. "I have my own supplies and everything! You don't have to take care of me, I can do it myself!"

"You're a sixteen year-old girl. Traveling with a group of men would hardly be appropriate."

"Why, are you saying that one of them would try something with me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant nothing of the sort!" Lysander exclaimed hastily. "We'd never... Agh! Nothing of that sort! It's just- ah- we don't even have a skimmer for you. It's out of the question!"

Rhea crossed her arms, staring him down. "If you don't let me go with you, then... Then I'll just leave on my own!"

"You can't do that! You'd get yourself killed!"

"Then my death would by on your hands!"

"Wh-what?" Lysander scowled. "You can't be serious... It wouldn't be my fault! You can't just blame me for-" he scowled, shifting. "I don't doubt that you'd be stupid enough to try to follow us. Fine. You'll share Kael's skimmer then. But you'll take orders from me, understand?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Lysander. I will, promise."

"And what do you want?" He asked, gaze going to Lynn.

"Is it so bad that an old friend would want to see you off?" Lynn asked, crossing her arms.

"Hmph." He looked away. "Come on guys. We're leaving."

"Wait Lysander, I have something for you." Lynn withdrew a white crystal from her pocket. It was round and about the size of her palm.

"What is it?" He reached forward, plucking it from her grasp and eying it for a moment.

"It's a communication crystal. The Cyclonians would use these to keep in touch with each other. I have the other one so-"

"You're expecting me to want to call you? Well, I'm sorry Lynn, but the one good thing about this banishment is that I'll never have to see you again." He raised his chin, tossing it back to her.

She caught it, face revealing nothing, as if she had expected this reaction. "It's not for me to talk to you, Lysander. It's for me to report the situation on Rex. You're the one trying to be Mr. Hero, aren't you? So then stop acting like a kid and take it." She threw it back to him, causing him to scowl as he caught it. "As if I would talk to you if I had any other choice."

"Hmph. Tobias, take this." Lysander tossed the crystal to him, and he fumbled to catch it. "I suppose if we can't be here to see what's going on ourselves, this will be our only option."

"And we can use it to talk to our families, right?" Kael asked, eyes shining hopefully.

"We're not too sure if all crystals run out of energy, Kael," Tobias began reluctantly. "We can't risk using it up unless completely necessary." At the sight of his crestfallen face he added, "But I'm sure we could use it for that purpose occasionally."

"Yes..." Lysander got onto the skimmer. "Now let's go. The elders seem to think that we've overstayed our welcome on our own home." He turned the switch, bringing the motor to life. "You all remember how to do this, right?"

The others nodded, Soren looking uncertain, but Soren was the least person he was worried about. His eyes fell on Kael as Rhea climbed on the skimmer behind him. He was almost tempted to have her fly the thing instead.

"Then let's go." His eyes darted to the group watching them. "Goodbye. And don't worry; we're going to be okay." The skimmer moved forward, wings coming out as he pulled the lever. As the propellers began spinning fast enough, the skimmer began to lift off the ground. He looked back to make sure the others were doing the same. "Kael," he called, noting that he was the only one still on the ground. "Pull the lever on the left!"

"Oh, um..." Kael reached for one of the levers, pulling it down. He let out a startled squeal as the skimmer exploded forward, almost faster than Lysander could track with his eyes. He quickly reached over, pulling down on one of the other levers, the wings shooting out and the propellers spinning rapidly, catapulting the skimmer up into the air. Rhea's scream of fear echoed through the air, but soon gave way to one of exhilaration as the skimmer shot past the others. Kael looked back at the others, eyes wide as he applied the brakes on the handlebars, slowing him down enough to come into line with the others, tucking his craft behind Soren's. "That... was... awesome!" he gave them a goofy grin.

Soren looked like he had had a heart attack. "Ya need ta not do that, lad."

"Oh right, sorry Soren." He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I'll have to be more careful."

"Steer," he ordered tersely, reaching back to press Kael's hand to the handlebars again before he gripped onto his own tightly.

"Sorry." He glanced back to the others while focusing to keep his skimmer going straight and not drifting all over. "So... Where are we going?"

Lysander glanced back to the shrinking terra behind him. "There has to be others like us. We'll find them and they can help us."

"Help us how?" Tobias asked, having to jerk his skimmer to the left before his wings and Lysander's wings collided.

"There's only four- well now five- of us. But if we could find more people that were willing to fight with us then-"

"Then we'd stand a chance against the Cyclonians," Soren concluded. "But how're we goin' ta find 'em? I doubt there's any signs hangin' out there sayin': 'Rebels, come here!'"

"We're going to have to do the same thing we did on Rex," Lysander replied. "Terra by terra we will free them. Cyclonia is only one terra. They couldn't possibly stand up against them all!"

"Terra by terra. That's how the Cyclonians managed to take us over in the first place." Tobias nodded. "It's worth a try, I suppose. It's not like we have any other options."

"But where do we do first?" Rhea asked. "How do we get onto the terras without the Cyclonians noticing?"

"Well, uh, I haven't figured that out yet," Lysander admitted. He glanced back as Rex shrunk from view. "But we'll have to run into another terra eventually. And when we do, we'll begin. We'll free this Atmos one terra at a time!"

"The whole Atmos, eh?" Soren commented. "Yer goals sure have grown in the last few minutes. From Rex to the entire Atmos..."

"It's reality, Soren," Tobias concluded. "Rex can't stand up to Cyclonia alone. It's either all, or nothing." His gaze became distant as he stared up at the black night sky. "And I sure as hell hope it's not nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

Skies of Blood

Chapter 17

They had been traveling for hours, no land in sight. The wind was strong and cold, causing each breath to chill the lungs. Below them was an endless sea of dark clouds, making it difficult to keep from becoming disoriented. Lysander was fearful that they may have just been flying in circles for hours. Eyes trailing up to the black night sky, a sigh escaped his lips. "How are all of you holding up?"

Soren turned a tired gaze to him. "We need ta find a terra soon, before we fall ta sleep."

"Rhea's already asleep," Kael reported, glancing back at the girl curled up between him and the supplies.

"Tobias?" Lysander prompted when his friend made no response. After another moment of silence, he tried again louder. "Tobias!"

"Huh? What?" He turned an unfocused gaze to the blond, shaking his head a bit to clear the fog from his vision.

"Were you sleeping?" A frown was forming on his lips. "Tobias, that is just so completely reckless that I-"

"I wasn't sleeping. Lysander... Oh God, Lysander, it hurts so much and I'm burning, completely burning!" He took a shaky breath, his muscles trembling. "It hurts!" He then fell silent, shuddering.

"Tobias?"

"He's sick," Soren commented. "He had a fever in the infirmary, and it looks like it's comin' back. Hip's not anywhere near healed; body's tryin' ta fight off infection with a fever."

"What do we do?" Kael asked, nearly drifting into Tobias as he craned his neck to look at him.

"We need to find a place to rest," Lysander replied quietly, eyes focusing on Tobias worriedly.

"Well maybe we need to fly lower," Kael suggested. "I mean all I see down there are clouds. Maybe the terras are hiding."

"Terras don't hide." Blue eyes drifted to him for a moment before focusing on the cloud line just a few feet under them. "And I don't want to risk going too low. I've heard stories about the under lands. I hear that on some terras, they're actually called the Wastelands, because that's all that's down there."

"Oh please, ya actually believe those kid stories 'bout monsters that live in lava pits and volcanoes the size of an entire terra?" Soren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you want to go down there and verify those stories, go ahead," Lysander retorted. When Soren made no move to do so, he shook his head. "I'm not risking it. Being up here is nerve wracking as it is. I don't need to see what sort of creatures will try to eat us by flying lower than we have to." His muscles tensed as a strong gust of wind blew, causing the skimmers to be pushed around.

Soren looked even more tense, nearly clinging to the skimmer as it was tossed around by the wind. He hissed slightly, keeping the skimmer on course. As the wind grew stronger, he grew more and ore afraid that he wouldn't be able to compensate for the push. He looked to Kael, making sure that he was doing okay with it.

"Tobias!" Lysander's eyes widened as he noticed that his friend hadn't corrected his flight path; rather, his skimmer was banking downwards, disappearing into the bank of clouds. "Tobias, pull up!" He hesitated before diving down after him. After piercing the cloud line, he quickly spotted the spiraling skimmer; its rider had fallen unconscious at some point. There actually had been a terra under them, but that was of little comfort to him now as his friend was plummeting straight towards it. He was panicking, unsure as to what he should do; he didn't want to risk getting close to Tobias with his skimmer; his propellers could cause serious injury, or even decapitate him. "Tobias!" he shouted again. "Tobias, wake up!"

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to speed up, heart skipping quite a few beats as he noticed how close they were to the treetops of the terra. He brought his skimmer as close to Tobias as he dared, stretching out to reach him. His hand wrapped around his arm, yanking him from the falling skimmer. Lysander's eyes widened as his friend's skimmer, crashed into the trees below before he made a sickening realization; he wasn't going to be able to pull up in time if he didn't want to drop Tobias. That meant his only other option was to try to land the thing.

He pulled his friend up onto his skimmer, holding the unconscious man with one arm, trying to maneuverer with the other. They had crashed into the tree line by now, and there was no room to straighten out or to ascend. The only thing he could manage was to make their angle of descent less sharp, and even then he nearly smashed into a tree. Images of leaves and tree branches flashed through his eyes too quickly for him to properly comprehend. He was screaming, mind numbing terror seizing him as the ground approached. Suddenly, the skimmer's propellers let out a spluttering sound as a vine tangled itself in it. The skimmer jerked to a halt, held there by the vine, but Lysander and Tobias kept going. The former's back slammed into a tree branch, causing pain to spike up his spine. It cracked under the force of the two men's descent.

Tobias' eyes snapped open as they hit another tree branch, but upon comprehending their position, rolled back in his head as he passed out again. There were several more tree branches between the pair and the ground, but Lysander had to concede that although painful, they probably saved their life. He hit the ground painfully, on his back, Tobias' side hitting his chest and causing him to bounce off, hitting the ground next to him.

The pain was excruciating, and after a brief moment of him mouthing the word 'ow', his vision faded into black.

* * *

"Lysander! Tobias!" Soren had been much more hesitant about diving down after him, but he did so nonetheless, Kael clumsily following after him.

"Where'd they go?" Kael asked, eyes wide as he stared around at the empty skies. He glanced back at Rhea as she began stirring.

Soren swallowed, barely able to hear the echoes of Lysander's screaming. "They must've hit the terra below."

"Wh-what? Then they're-"

"No," he replied quickly. "Not necessarily. Lysander might've been able to grab Tobias. Maybe they landed somehow."

Rhea sat up, one arm wrapping around Kael's waist. She rubbed her eyes, staring over at Soren. "We've got to bail Lysander out of trouble already?"

"Looks like it... If he's still alive." He began angling his skimmer downward. "We have to find a clear spot to land."

"It's too dark to see clearly," Kael complained. "Does it matter?"

"It matters if ya don't wan ta crash and die." He looked down at the jungle covered terra below. "I've never seen so many trees before in my life."

Through the dark, the details of the terra were hard to make out. Unlike Rex, which was a relatively flat terra, this one was a hulking mass, rising up and surrounded by fog. As they drew closer, Soren could make out the sounds of falling water, and he realized that there were waterfalls cascading down the sides of cliffs. Other than that, the only thing that he would make out were seas of trees that seemed to gather on different levels of the terra.

"How are we going to find them in all that?" Rhea asked nervously.

"I don't know," Soren relied quietly, spotting a small clearing on one of the ledges. "It's so dark..." He brought his skimmer towards it, slowing down as much as he could before disengaging the wings, landing with only a slight bounce. Kael landed beside him a little less gracefully. "It's dark... We won't be able ta see anythin'..." He closed his eyes, thinking. "We're goin' to have to wait until the mornin'."

Kael nodded slowly. "So we're going to sleep now?"

"In shifts... I'll take the first watch. Sleep," he said gently.

The young man nodded, curling up beside his skimmer. Soren could not help but notice his shaking.

"Kael?" He shifted closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't my bed," he said, with a slight sniffle. "This isn't my terra. It's just... So different. It's scary."

Rhea shifted, looking over at him from her spot nearby. "Kael... Just think of it as- as a camping trip. Like when we were kids... Out in the woods."

He turned his gaze to her, noting the tears coming to her eyes as well. He bit his lip, trying to be strong for her. An instant later he brightened, a grin coming to his face. "Yeah... A camping trip. It'll be fun!"

Soren withdrew some of the blankets from their supplies, handing one to Rhea before putting the other over Kael. "Get some sleep, lad. Yer goin' ta need it."

* * *

Something was poking his chest. "Cut it out Tobias," Lysander grumbled, turning over and continuing to try to sleep. He was so sore... Falling through a forest canopy was not a good idea. Ever. The poking ceased for a moment before it started up again, this time the incessant poking hitting his face. It felt like they were using a stick or something. "I said cut it out!" His eyes snapped open, coming into focus instantly. He let out a startled cry when he found himself staring into sharp green eyes. That wasn't Tobias.

He scrambled back, getting a good look at her. Her long golden brown hair was adorned with red and green feathers and she wore an outfit completely foreign to his eyes. Around her shoulders was a shawl made of a green material that shimmered slightly, tiny pieces of crystals sewn into it. Her dress had long, dipping sleeves, a translucent tan, the rest of her dress loosely flowing to her knees. A belt of the same green and red feathers was around her waist. In her hands was a plain wooden staff, feathers dangling from the top.

Lysander had never seen anything like it, so he stared openly, mouth agape. She was quick to close his mouth with a whack from her staff. She snarled something at him in a language he did not understand, causing him to stare at her dumbly again.

"Outsider." Her common was accented slightly, but Lysander could not find quite the way to describe it. It was a bit... precise, as if she considered every word's pronunciation before saying it. So then, it was not her first language. "You and your kind have done great damage to this forest." Her eyes narrowed as she stepped toward him.

He raised his hands, blinking. "I have done nothing for the sort!" Well, except for the tree branches of the way down, but that was hardly his fault... "I am no Cyclonian, I assure you."

She moved toward him, her eyes darting to either side of him. "The spirits you bring with you... They are very sad, as if they carry a great weight." She stopped, mere inches away from him, staring up into his face searchingly. He stared back at her blankly, having no idea what she was talking about. "Your face... You carry the same weight." She stepped back from him, eyes going to Tobias. "I do not know how you got here, but you are not the same as them."

"I'm not," he assured her once more. "I am Lysander, from Terra Rex. My friend Tobias-" he located Tobias on the ground nearby; his face was troubled, pale and sweating. "-he's sick. He needs help... Where are we?"

She regarded him calmly, moving to crouch beside Tobias, placing a hand to his forehead. "Our name for this land would mean little to you... To the outsiders, this land is known as Amazonia." She looked up as Lysander crouched across from her. "I will take you to my tribe. My grandmother will be able to cure him. Consider yourself lucky, outsider. If your friend wasn't sick, I might not be so inclined to help you. My tribe does not trust outsiders."

"But you do?"

"I cannot bear to see someone suffer as your friend does."

"Thank you. I am surely in your debt." He knelt down, picking up Tobias and picking him up piggy-back style. He watched her walk off for a moment before he followed after her. "Wait, who are you?"

She glanced back at him for a moment before looking forward again. "My name is Celevra, shaman of the Numachi Tribe."

Lysander wasn't sure what a shaman was, but he decided that it sounded important. "It is an honor to meet you, surely." He glanced up, eyes focusing on the morning light filtering through the trees. "Tell me, have you run into anyone else in this forest? I was separated from my companions, and would wish to see them again."

"I've seen no one else." Celevra was silent a moment before she added. "This terra is big. The chance of you finding them again is small."

"Not seeing them again isn't an option," he replied stiffly. "I am their leader; it is my duty to keep them safe."

"Strange that you should mention duty instead of your friendship," she mused, looking back at him. Twirling her staff in her hands absentmindedly, she tilted her head to the side. "What exactly are you leading?"

"Friendship?" Lysander echoed. "Of course there's that. I would rather think that that was implied instead of having to be explicitly stated. As to what I'm leading, well..." Here he hesitated, unsure if he could trust her.

Abruptly, she stopped walking, turning on him. "Outsider." She poked him in the chest with her staff rather roughly, causing him to retreat a step. "I am taking you to my tribe- a tribe which has managed to remain hidden from outsiders for almost seven years now. I am helping your friend. If you cannot trust me, then perhaps I should..." Here, she struggled to find the correct word. "Cancel my offer to help you."

From Lysander's back, Tobias made a small sound, eyes fluttering open. "Lysaaander," he groaned. "Cold." He shifted, pressing his shivering body into his back. "So cold." The blond frowned, shifting his gaze from him; the climate was so warm and humid. For him to be cold... His gaze went back to the woman, about to cave into her request when he realized he had lost sight of her. He nearly jumped as he felt movement at his back.

Celevra wrapped her shawl around Tobias' thin shoulders, lips turned downward in concern. Putting a hand on his forehead, she whispered words to him that Lysander didn't understand. Tobias shifted, pressing his cheek against Lysander's neck as he squirmed away from her. The heat radiating from it made him flinch.

"Wh-who are you?" he whispered weakly.

"Celevra," she answered quietly. "I am here to help you. You are sick... Do you know what is wrong with you?"

"I was stabbed in the hip," Tobias answered weakly, eyes closing. "I have a fever because of it."

"A flesh wound would not have caused this. I fear that it is something much worse... Outsider." When Lysander didn't respond, instead staring at his friend worriedly, she reached up, tugging at his ponytail to get his attention. "Outsider, we must hurry if your friend is to survive."

Lysander looked irate when she pulled his hair, but he blinked. "If he is to...? What do you mean? It's just a normal fever, right?"

"I don't think so," Tobias put in. "I've never felt so weak... Water... Do we have any water? So thirsty..."

"No, I'm sorry, Tobias." He shifted him slightly. "We're taking you somewhere to get help." His gaze went to the Amazonian. "Please, lead the way."

She nodded, quickening her pace as they traveled through the thick undergrowth, causing Lysander to hiss as he nearly stumbled over roots that were haphazardly strewn across the forest floor. Tobias groaned slightly as he was jostled. "Lysander, put me down. I can walk."

Lysander turned his head, with one glance at his feverish gaze he shook his head. "No way. Go back to sleep, Tobias."

"Fine." He dropped his head heavily against his shoulder. "But if you drop me, I'm going to get really ticked off."

"Drop you? How could I drop you when you weigh like twenty pounds?"

"One Hundred and twenty three pounds of pure muscle." He grinned slightly.

"Oh, so not very much then?" He chuckled at Tobias' scowl, and after a few moments, the brunette joined in. Celevra glanced back, looking puzzled at their sudden joviality. Lysander flashed her a grin before glancing back to his friend, pleased to see that he was currently distracted from his feverish state. "Hey Tobias." His face took on a serious visage. "What do termites eat for breakfast?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Oakmeal."

The men burst into laughter, causing Celevra to tilt her head in confusion again. "I do not understand your amusement about termites."

Lysander blinked. "Well you see, for breakfast people eat oatmeal, but since termites eat trees-"

"Oh, I understand that perfectly fine. I just do not understand why you find something so stupid so funny."

"Hmph. Women. Don't understand anything. Right Tobias?" He glanced back at his friend, only to find that he had passed out again. "Oh... Miss Celevra..."

"Misselevra?" She glanced back at him again before continuing once more hastening her stride. "You misunderstand me, Outsider. My name is not Misselevra, it is Celevra."

"No, you're the one misunderstanding. Miss. Celevra." He was careful to separate the syllables. "Miss is a title of respect."

"So this title... Miss... It is an honored title on your terra?" She blushed slightly. "I am hardly worthy of such a rank, Outsider."

"No, you see..." He sighed, deciding to get on with his question. "Do you know what might ail him?" He pursed his lips, eyes focusing on Tobias instead of where he was going. Stumbling, he nearly dropped his friend had not the Amazonian reached out a hand to steady him.

"There is a sickness that some outsiders get after they land here. It is especially bad if they were sick before they arrived. It is likely that your friend is suffering from this. We are nearly to my village now. My grandmother will be able to tell. She-" She halted suddenly, Lysander nearly running into her as she tilted her head once more. "I hear footsteps."

"Soren and the others?" Lysander asked hopefully, straining to hear. His hopes were dashed though as a Cyclonian stumbled out into their path, startled to see them. Eyes widening, Lysander dropped Tobias on the ground, drawing a groan from the man. He drew his sword, running at the Cyclonian.

The Cyclonian rolled up onto his feet, drawing his own blade hastily. Catching Lysander's blade on his own, he swept his foot into his ankles, sending him sprawling on the ground. Landing on his already badly bruised body, he hissed in pain before rolling out of the way of a thrust to his chest. He grabbed the Cyclonian's forearm, using it both to pull himself up and to bring the Cyclonian down. The Cyclonian pushed at him, putting distance between them before he dashed forward, sword poised to thrust through his chest again. Lysander jumped aside clumsily, and the Cyclonian went sailing when Tobias stuck out his leg to trip him. He jumped forward, ready to finish it when he had to skid to a halt, Celevra in his way.

"I will not let you kill him!" She exclaimed. "No blood is to be spilled in this forest."

"Miss Celevra! He's a Cyclonian! We can't let him live! He'll just hurt us!"

"You are both outsiders! How can you ask me to trust you over him? What makes you so different?"

"Because I am the leader of the Rex Guardians! I fight with honor! He- he fights for nothing but his own gain!" Lysander exclaimed. "You're the one who mentioned that the Cyclonians damaged the forest, didn't you?"

"I know not what a Cyclonian is, but I will allow no harm to-" She was cut off suddenly as the Cyclonian grabbed her, putting his blade to her throat.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll take it from here. Drop your blade, or I'll drop her." Lysander didn't hesitate, dropping his blade to the ground with a clatter. "Good. Now kick it over here." The Cyclonian released Celevra after relieving her of her staff, picking up the blade as well. He looked toward Tobias on the ground. "Now then... I wonder what are in those pouches of yours..." He knelt by him, not expecting resistance from an invalid on the ground, but he got a swift knee to the belly, causing him to hiss in pain, rolling over. Lysander quickly collected his blade, lunging forward to finish the Cyclonian off.

"Miss Celevra, are you alright?"

"Outsider..." She was pale. "You spilled blood in this forest."

"Would you rather be dead?" He countered, looking down at the Cyclonian. His gaze went to Tobias. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, other than my fever, and the fact that I'm so sore…" He closed his eyes breathing deeply. "Did we really fall out of the sky and survive?"

"Yeah… The trees broke our fall though so-" he fell silent as he heard the trembling of tree branches. "Hm? What's-"

"Outsiders!" A man with swirling designs of purple war paint on his face dropped down from the trees, brandishing a staff much like Celevra's. "You have spilled blood in this forest! It is a sin most unforgivable!"

Lysander jumped back, raising his blade. "How long have you been here? Did you really just stand by and watch while Miss Celevra was threatened by that man?"

"Luneth!" Celevra took a step toward him. "He knows not what he has done!"

He turned his head toward her, brushing violet bangs from his green eyes. He wore a cord of feathers around his neck, and his green tunic was hemmed with them. He snarled something at her in his own language, causing her to frown and step back again. More men similarly garbed dropped from the trees, coming to surround them.

"Lysander," Tobias hissed tensely. "Drop your blade."

"But Tobias, we've done nothing wrong!"

"But we're outnumbered, I'm too sick to fight, and even so... Would you really fight these people who have done no harm to us?"

Grudgingly, Lysander dropped his sword, blade extinguishing as it hit the ground.

"I'm glad you see some sense," Luneth said coldly, coming to them. He reached down to pick up Tobias.

"Don't you touch him!" he snarled, slapping his hand away from his friend. His eyes narrowed, and he picked Tobias up again. "I'll carry him." He raised his chin. "I'm not going to run away from the likes of you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm a man of honor."

The man looked outraged, and the other members of his tribe tensed. He raised his staff, as if to strike them, but Celevra intervened. "Luneth, peace. He means you no harm. He is an outsider; their kind is too pigheaded to realize their rudeness."

"Hmph." He glared at Lysander. "I suppose you are right... The small one. He is ill?"

"Yes," Lysander replied quietly, irked at Celevra's description of them, but wise enough no to voice it.

"His friend has done nothing. Surely you will spare him the punishment?" Celevra prompted hopefully.

"Yes... Your grandmother would probably wish to help the small one. She is soft hearted." He looked to the others, barking an order in their own language. He looked toward Lysander as they began to be lead off. "But you... You will receive the full punishment of my tribe."

* * *

Kael's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked in th gray morning light. "Soren?" He mumbled tiredly. "You didn't wake me up to take watch."

"Guess I forgot," Soren commented, looking over at him, smudges of black rimming his eyes.

He stared at him for a while, head tilted to the side. "Soren, I could've taken watch. I wouldn't have minded, really."

"I just forgot to wake ya, Kael." He walked over to the skimmers, searching through their supplies and withdrawing some pieces of bread. "Here, take one... Think we should wake Rhea and get movin'?"

Kael nodded slowly. "Yeah. This place is huge. It's going to take awhile to find Lysander and Tobias. Especially if they start looking for us too." He munched on his bread. "Can we drive the skimmers through the forest?"

"Well we're not goin' ta just leave 'em here." He knelt by Rhea, shaking her gently. "Hey, it's mornin'."

Her eyes fluttered open and it seemed to take her a moment to realize where she was. Taking the bread Soren offered her, she nodded. "Thanks." She stood, stretching and beginning to fold up her blanket. "So how're we going to find them?"

Kael stood after finishing his bread, brushing crumbs from his clothes and crumpling his blanket up, shoving it back where it came from. "Well I guess we're going to drive around until we find them."

"Seriously? That's the plan?"

"Ya got anythin' better?" Soren's irritation was evident, fueled by a lack of sleep.

"No," she admitted quietly.

"Didn't think so. Now we have ta get movin'. We have a lot o' ground ta cover." He got on his skimmer, yawning as he watched Kael get on his and Rhea getting on behind him, putting her arms around him to steady herself as he started the skimmer. As Soren started forward he felt Kael's eyes on him. He tilted his head to the side, regarding him quizzically for a moment. "Somethin' wrong, lad?"

"You just look so tired... Are you sure you don't want to sleep a bit before we go?" He shifted a bit, looking concerned.

"We don't have time for that," he insisted. "I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been tired before." Shaking his head to wake himself up a bit, he started his skimmer, steering it towards the forest. Kael followed behind, the trees too close together to travel side-by-side.

"I guess," he replied. He was silent a few moments before he spoke again. "It sure is pretty here. Hey look at that bush!" Kael pointed to a bush that was covered in orange lilies. He stopped his skimmer beside it, staring down at it for a few moments.

Soren sighed, stopping as well. "Come on, Kael. We can't stop fer every pretty thin' ya see."

"Oh alright..." He sighed a moment before he glanced toward the bush, reaching down and plucking one of the flowers. Turning, he tucked its stem behind Rhea's ear and grinned. "Hold that for me, would you?"

"Heh. It's not like you gave me much of a choice anyway," she replied, hand reaching up to touch the flower for a moment.

"Well I think it's pretty, but I can't hold it 'cause I hafta steer." He began following after Soren again, the skimmers moving a bit slow as they traveled over the roots and other things thrown haphazardly around the forest floor. "Soren, this terra... It's like a giant layer cake. How do we know we're on the right layer?"

"We can't." Soren was silent for a few moments. "They fell from where we were. We went down, and this was the layer we came to. We can only hope that this is the one they ended up on."

A crash echoed through the forest, making the three of them straighten. "What was that?" Rhea asked, a tinge of nerves in her voice.

"Dunno... Let's check it out," Soren decided, turning his skimmer in the direction of the sound. After a few moments he clumsily pulled his skimmer to a halt, Kael nearly crashing into him, skimmer stopping only a few inches from his.

"Soren, what-?"

"Shh. Voices."

"Cyclonians?" Rhea asked.

"Dunno... Stay here." Soren dismounted his skimmer, creeping forward. The voices became clearer as he moved, but frowning, he realized he still couldn't understand what was being said. He drew closer, ducking down to peer through some bushes. There, just a few yards away from him was the remains of a pair of skimmers, broken branches and vines under the debris. There were a group of three men going through the debris, obviously looking for anything of value. They weren't Cyclonians; they were unlike anyone Soren had ever seen before. They wore next to nothing, a mere loincloth made of some plain material, a necklace of what seemed like fangs around their necks. He leaned forward, trying to find any sign of Tobias and Lysander. A twig snapped under his weight, making him hiss in surprise. The three men looked up, heading in his direction. Before he could react, they were at the bushes, snarling words at him that he could not understand, drawing blades of crudely welded metal. They dragged him forward out of the bushes, glaring down at him. Snarling, he pulled himself to his feet, drawing his energy blade and igniting it.

"Outsider!" The man in front of him seemed to be their leader. He had black hair with brown eyes, which were currently narrowed dangerously. "If I were you, I would drop your weapon." His words were slow and faltering; it was clear the language was foreign to his tongue. "You are a prisoner of the Zantana Tribe. Perhaps if you drop your weapon we will show you mercy."

"Ow! Let me go! Do something, Pumpkin Head!"

"H-Hey! Um... I have this sword and- Ah!"

"Kael!" Soren took a step forward, only to have the swords shoved toward him.

Rhea was dragged out of the woods by one man. Kael stumbled after her as he was pushed forward before he was shoved to the ground, man pinning him to the ground.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Rhea squealed.

"Yeah! Don't hurt me!" Kael agreed. "I'm not a Cyclonian! We're the good guys!"

"Hmph. This boy and his woman... They are friends of yours, yes?" The man asked, stepping forward.

"Hey I'm not his girl!" Rhea hissed, but immediately squeaked as the man glared at her. "S-Sorry!"

"Yes," Soren admitted, eyes darting to the ground.

"Drop your blade and I will promise their safety... for now."

He gritted his teeth, but dropped his blade. "Fine. I'll come with ya quietly. Jus' don't hurt 'em."

The man stared at him for a moment, having to take a moment to think about his words before he understood him. "You will be taken back to my tribe." He grinned at him, taking hold of his arm. "I will give you fair warning; the last outsiders we dealt with were not received warmly."


	18. Chapter 18

Skies of Blood

Chapter 18

Tobias opened his eyes slowly,nearly jumping at the proximity of Lysander's face to his. "Jeez, Lysander! Back off a bit, would you?"

He offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry... I was merely concerned about you after all the herbs that old woman shoved down your throat. How are you feeling? I know your fever was gone yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out for?"

"Two days." Lysander sighed, crouching next to him. "They've been talking about what they're going to do with us." His fists clenched. "Ungrateful ragamuffins. I saved Miss Celevra's life, and all they can think about is that I spilled blood in their precious forest. Do they even understand just what the Cyclonians are? Don't they know that they're monsters?"

Tobias winced at the anger in his friend's voice. "Lysander, they've been untouched by the Cyclonians for seven years. Didn't you notice how big this forest is? It would be impossible to find them in all those trees." He sat up, turning to regard his friend. "Oh wow. Falling from the sky really took a number on you... Where's your shirt?"

He sighed, shifting his shoulder, which had new bandages put on it. His back was covered in bruises, almost completely black from where the branches had broken his fall. With one look, Tobias realized how lucky Lysander was not to have his spine snap. He wondered if his back was just as bad. He sure did feel sore enough. "Crazy old woman put some sort of herb juice on my back; told me it would help the soreness from the bruises. Took my shirt because she said my skin needed to breathe or something... Same thing for you, if you haven't noticed. Weird thing is, it's actually helping."

"You doubt my grandmother, Outsider?"

The two men turned, startled as Celevra walked in, bundle of clothes in her arms. Lysnder raised his chin, regarding her with cold eyes. "I see no reason to trust your grandmother, or any of you after being treated such a way for a good deed."

"You should consider yourself lucky that we're helping you as much as we are. We could have let your friend die of his fever. He nearly did the first night, and you know it. The forest is not forgiving to those who breaks its laws."

"Would you? Would you really have let him die?" Lysander demanded. "After I saved your life?"

She looked away. "No. Even if you have not saved my life, I would had helped him anyway. The Great Spirit would not have forgiven me if I had allowed him to die."

"Well what does the Great Spirit say about executing people who saved someone's life?" he countered.

"I do not know. The Great Spirit is to pass judgment on you tonight."

"Oh, going to have a chat with it, are you?"

"Yes. I am a shaman. It is my duty to communicate with the Great Spirit each month the night of each full moon."

"O-Oh. So it will not be your tribe leader who passes judgment on me?" Lysander asked, blinking.

"No, it is not his place to judge the lives of others. Only the Great Spirit has such power." Celevra tilted her head to the side, regarding Lysander with curious eyes. "You know not of the Great Spirit?"

"There is no Great Spirit where we come from," Tobias explained. "Please, um, forgive my friend for his rudeness. He's, um, stressed." He tried not to look at the daggers being glared at him. "Miss Celevra, do you truly believe we will be executed?"

"You, no. You have done no harm, but your stubborn friend... It is hard to tell." She looked toward Lysander. "You would do well to watch your words."

His eyes burned in anger and he opened his mouth to speak, but apparently thought better of it, snapping his jaws shut with a click as his teeth clattered together.

"I have brought you some new clothes. They are different than the ones you war, but I suppose they are better than wearing the same clothes for the third day in the row, yes?"

"Yes." Tobias offered her a smile. "Thank you. We appreciate it, really."

"Change. I will be back shortly to take you to somewhere more comfortable." She glanced around the bare wooden hut for a moment before backing out of the door way which was covered by some sort of green cloth.

Once she was gone, Lysander took the larger of the two tunics left for them, eyes boring into Tobias for an instant. "How can you be so polite to her after her people are punishing us for saving her?"

"Lysander, don't you understand? She's the shaman of her tribe."

"Yeah, so? It's not like there's actually some Great Spirit that's going to tell her to give us the ax."

"Exactly. So then, if we're rude to her and she hates us, what exactly do you think the 'Great Spirit' is going to say to her?" He pulled his tunic over his head, running a hand over it to get the wrinkles out.

"Well I suppose she'd say the Great Spirit wanted us maimed or something." Lysander blinked. "Oh, I get it. So we're nice to her. Then she likes us and tells the village that the Great Spirit wants to let us go."

"Right. And then if, say, the Great Spirit does exist, she'll put in a good word for us."

"Riiight. Because there's some sort of spirit that only lives in this jungle place that really cares if we go around killing Cyclonians in it. Don't you think spirits have something better to worry about?"

"Well I'm just saying we should have all our bases covered," Tobias replied, shifting slightly. "Hey, um... Are we supposed to be wearing pants under these things?"

"I don't know about you, but these pants are staying on." He finished dressing and began combing through his hair with his fingers.

"Mine too then... So there's been no sign of Soren and the others?"

"No." Lysander sighed. "But it's not like they've been looking for them."

"I'm sure they're fine. Soren will take care of them. You know him. The day he lets something happen to Kael is the day pigs fly." Tobias managed a small smile. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yes, I trust Soren... I just hope Kael and Rhea haven't done anything stupid," Lysander replied. "You know how Kael can be. He'll mean well, but..."

"Soren knows how to handle Kael. Don't worry about them. We need to worry about ourselves right now."

"Well actually... We only need to worry about myself." Lysander sighed. "You weren't even fully conscious at the time I killed the Cyclonian. You'll probably go free. Besides, Miss Celevra seems to like you."

"Maybe because I'm not the one snapping at her," he suggested. "Lysander, I know it's hard, but you have to respect them. At least until they let us go. We're not on Rex anymore. These people know nothing about us."

"Well they should know we're not as bad as the Cylonians," Lysander argued.

"Why? Lysander, we've yet to prove ourselves. For all they know, we could be Cyclonians... Maybe they haven't even run into Cyclonians yet."

"Well it's unlikely that they'd probably even want to find this place."

"Hm? Why would you say that?"

"You know how their name is like Numunchy or something?"

Tobias shrugged. "Numunchy? If you say so. They never told me."

"Well it is. Anyway, turns out that means marshland. Village is surrounded by it. Thought I was going to get eaten alive when I was bringing you here by mosquitoes. Of course, they're dead set against me swatting them since apparently they're just trying to feed their families or something stupid like that." Lysander shrugged. "But that's not even the best part."

"Then what is?"

"Well I'll let you see for yourself when Miss Celevra comes to bring us to our new prison." His voice was rather bitter sounding. He was taking the situation much worse than Tobias thought he would, and he hadn't exactly thought he would take it well in the first place.

A thought occurred to him as he noticed his friend's worn features. "Lysander... Have you been sleeping?"

"Sleeping? How could I sleep? With you so ill, there'd be no one to keep watch."

"Keep watch? But Lysander, we're in a village. There's no Cyclonians that could attack us while we're sleeping," he said.

"It's not the Cyclonians I'm worried about."

"You do not trust the people of my tribe, Outsider?"

Lysander and Tobias both jumped again.

"Do you ever knock?" Lysander demanded, crossing his arms.

"Knock...? What is this knocking you speak of?" Celevra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"In our culture, a person will knock on a door before entering to announce their presence," Tobias explained gently.

"Oh." She was quiet a moment, considering this. "But how would this announce one's presence? Cloth makes no sound."

"Well our doors are made of wood," he explained. "Things on Rex are a bit... different than on Amazonia."

"Like your strange machines and your strange glowing weapons," she mused.

"Yes... Though they're strange to us as well," he admitted.

She considered this for a moment before looking toward Lysander. "My tribe. It is not Numunchy. It is Numachi."

"You were eavesdropping on us?" he demanded.

"What is eavesdropping?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind," he mumbled, arms crossing. "You said you were to bring us to new quarters?"

"Yes. Grandmother worries for Tobias' health if he is to sleep on the ground. Even with his fever gone, he is still wounded," Celevra explained.

"Strange that you should remember Tobias' name and not mine," he mused.

"I remember your name, Outsider. It is Lysander. You just have not proved yourself worthy of me to actually use it."

"I save your life and I am not worthy of-"

"You act as though you doing the right thing entitles you to something. You say you have honor. So then, saving my life is not something that is to be repaid, but something done because it is your duty." She tilted her head to the side. "Or am I wrong? Am I supposed to be forever in your debt for saving my life? So much in debt that saving your friend was not enough to repay it?"

"Well- I... No, but..." Lysander was having problems choosing his words. "I know that I'm not entitled to anything, but... Damn it! I'm just so sick of being punished for doing the right thing!" His palm slammed into the wall with enough force to make Celevra flinch back, startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. "What wrong has been done to you that would make you so angry?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he growled.

Her lips twitched in amusement. "Very well. Follow me." She turned toward the door, walking through it, the two men following her.

Tobias' eyes widened as he took the village in. They were up in the trees, perhaps a hundred feet above the marshlands below. Wooden platforms were built in a large ring, building situated on each. They were connected by rope bridges that crisscrossed over and under each other to reach the entire village, which was not all on the same height. "This... This is amazing! We're- We're up in the trees!"

"If we were to build our village down below, it would be overgrown within a week," Celevra explained. "And like this, it is much easier to stay hidden from the outsiders who damage the forest." She began heading over one of the rope bridges, Lysander following at her heels. Tobias was far more hesitant, the height and the way the bridge swayed when they walked on it making him nervous. He felt eyes on him and he looked up, seeing villagers stopping what they were doing to stare at them.

"They do not see outsiders often," she said. "We have only had one other outsider in the village before. He is still here, among us. He is the one who taught us this language. He is, what you would call, a Cyclonian."

"What?" Lysander stopped short, causing the bridge to sway and Tobias to grip his arm to steady himself. "There's a Cyclonian? Here?"

"Yes. He is most kind."

"Kind and Cyclonian don't fit together."

"I have to agree with that one," Tobias said with a nod. "Never in my whole life have I met a 'kind' Cyclonian."

"He was like you-" she pointed to Lysander. "-at first, but he has grown to be kind."

"Grown to be...?" Tobias blinked. "How long has he been here?"

"Six years." Celevra stepped off the bridge, leading them over to another hut covered in vines, its back wall being the tree trunk it was set against.

"Six years?" Lysander echoed. "But why would he stay here so long?"

She blinked, staring at him quizzically. "Stay here so long? What other choice did he have? We have stayed hidden ever since the outsiders began to appear. Would you really expect us to allow him to return to the other outsiders."

"No I suppose not- wait." He bit his lip. "Are you saying that we...? This is unacceptable! I will not allow for this to happen!"

She looked apologetic. "I am sorry, Outsider. It is not my decision to make."

He hissed, drawing himself up to full height, only to be dragged back by two men who had been standing nearby; their guards apparently.

"Miss Celevra, our friends are still out there somewhere," Tobias said quietly. "Probably worried about us. I don't know if they're on the terra or not, but-"

"We have found flying machines," Celevra said slowly. "Near the place where you fell from the skies and injured our trees. We have found no sign of them. We took the supplies off of them an added them to our own. Come with me, Tobias. Perhaps you will recognize them."

"What about me?" Lysander demanded crossly.

"You are to remain here, It is only you who has committed a crime in this forest. It is you that will face the judgment of the Great Spirit." She made a motion with her hands, and he was dragged back toward the hut. "May it have mercy on your soul." She turned away before she could see the outraged expression on his face and Tobias shifted uncomfortably.

"Lysander..."

"Just go with her," he said through clenched teeth. "Finding the others is important." He allowed himself to be dragged the rest of the way into the hut where he was thrown roughly into one of the hammocks fashioned out of vine.

Tobias nodded, following after Celevra quietly feeling a bit uncomfortable with the eyes that followed him whenever they passed someone.

She glanced back at him, slowing her pace so that they were side by side. "Your friend... He is cute."

He almost stopped walking, staring at her. "Cute?"

"He is like a child," she clarified. "Stubborn and difficult for just about everything. He would not even tell me why you have arrived on Amazonia."

"Well it wasn't exactly planned. I passed out and crashed," Tobias admitted. "Lysander saved my life." He paused for a moment. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"That is not my decision. He has spilled blood in the forest; it is the Great Spirit that will decide his fate."

"But can't you, um, put in a good word for him?"

"The Great Spirit knows my true feelings," Celevra replied simply.

He looked toward her. "And those are...?"

"Your friend... His heart is in the right place... I just wish he knew how to show it properly," she concluded. She stopped in front of the storage hut. "Look inside."

Tobias nodded, stepping in the hut. A few moments later, he stepped out of the hut, swallowing. "That's their supplies alright... What could have happened to them?"

She was hesitant to answer. "I fear that they may be dead... There were signs of the Zantana tribe nearby and they hate outsiders even more than we do."

* * *

Soren's eyes burned in rage as the whip lashed against Kael's bare back again. "He doesn't know how they work!" He snarled. "They're not ours!"

The native snarled at him. "You lie. You will tell us how to fly, or you die!" He stepped toward Kael again who looked up at him with teary eyes.

"We don't know!" Soren snarled again. "Ya dishonorable dog! I swear on my honor that ya'll pay for this!" He was aware just how much he sounded like Lysander at the moment, but he shoved the feeling aside. "Untie me and fight me like a man! Yer cowards! All of ya!"

The surrounding natives stirred, talking to themselves in their native language before the man who had first caught Soren stepped forward. "Foolish words for someone in your position."

"The truth always does come out as foolish, doesn't it?" he countered. "Yer such a coward that ya won't even give us yer name!"

He snarled again. "I am Kayne, son of the chieftain! I will not stand for your insults!"

"Then face me like a man!" Soren demanded. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept your challenge, infidel!" the native replied, causing a murmur of shock to pass through the other natives. "At the moonlight ceremony, I will duel you! And when I win, your friends lives will be forfeit. I will show you what a man of my tribe can truly do."


End file.
